


Old Friends, New Team

by Che1seaLovesYouAll, GamerGeek7845



Series: Collabs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Collaboration, Confessions, Crying, Enemies to Friends, Future, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Theyna., Graphic Deceptions of Dog Birth, Happy Ending, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Jealousy, Kids, Mpreg, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Keith (Voltron), Rescue Missions, Reunions, Runway - Freeform, Sad, Scared Hunk, Secrets, Smut, Team as Family, Timeskip, blame, supportive shiro, wolf pups, wolf shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Che1seaLovesYouAll/pseuds/Che1seaLovesYouAll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGeek7845/pseuds/GamerGeek7845
Summary: Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

It was a nice day at the castle. Theyna and Keith trained together with the new training robots Pidge had created recently. Keith aimed a blow for Theyna's shoulder but she beat him to it. She smirked and swiped her sword at Keith's ankles. Keith fell back but grabbed Theyna's arm. She yelped and fell besides Keith. The pair laughed and soon, the castle's intruder alarm went off.

Keith and Theyna gave each other a confused eyebrow; they ran outside with weapons in hand. Theyna had her bow ready with arrow in aim, Keith stepped beside her. In front of them was a wolf with dark blue fur and a blonde girl with pink aviator sunglasses.

The rest of the team stopped behind them and Hunk instantly screamed. He jumped on the top of Pidge's head and the wolf growled at the added people. The blonde grabbed her weapon and was on guard, ready to fight anyone who stepped closer. Shiro takes a step forward and tried to convince her that no one wished to fight. Keith shook his head and looked at him, "No Shiro, they only trust me. Everyone step back!" 

But of course Lance never listened. So he walked to the blonde and said "Did it hurt when you fell out of Heaven?" The blonde shook her head and put Lance in a headlock; and the wolf got closer and growled in his face.

Keith shook his head and manged to get Lance out and Shiro smiled. Theyna smiled but was upset on the inside  from the way Shiro looked at the blonde. The blonde girl sighed and said "You better be careful, she'll bite." Allura smiled and walked to the pair. She introduced herself, "Welcome, I am Princess Alllura of Altea." The girl, whose name was Nora, replied "A princess, huh? Nice to meet you, your highness." She was mentally not trusting her.

Coran and Pidge were far too concerned with the wolf that had a human connection with Keith.

Nora got impatient so she brings them out and starts to prepare them. Theyna lowered her bow and offered Nora a cleaner. She takes it with uneasiness and Theyna smiled. Shiro walked up and asked "So I can tell you went to the Garrison, What position were you in on your team?" Nora looked up and answered ""I was the engineer." Theyna smiled and laughed, "Same. Never had the grades to be anything else." Shiro blushed and Theyna only laughed.

Nora sighed and in a flash, she had a blade against Theyna's neck. She smirked and said "Guess you weren't good enough." Theyna scoffed and slammed Nora on the ground, with her own blade on her cheek. ""Not good enough huh? Tell that to the pilot of the Grey Lion." Allura gasped and yelled for Theyna to release Nora. She did and Nora stood up. She looked at Theyna and said "So, you want to do this the hard way? Fine, bring it on, Gold Eyes!" The two fought until Keith and Shiro pulled them apart. Shiro calmed Theyna down and yelled "Stop it! This isn't good behavior for pilots!!" Theyna raised an eyebrow and replied "Her?! A Pilot!? Impossible!" Nora raised her eyebrows and yelled back "Hey, I was a pilot back at the Garrison! Not yet, but still.

Shiro let go of Theyna and she rolled her eyes. She walked away only to be pulled into a corner by Lance. Theyna looked at Lance crazy and he said ""I don't like the newbies. Something about them and Keith." Theyna shook her head and replied " look, I only saw Luna once but she wasn't the most social person and Nora was just naturally closed off person."

The wolf heard this and she ran towards the pair. Theyna saw and moved, Lance wasn't so lucky. The wolf jumped on him and held him down.

Keith hears this and runs to see Luna pinning Lance down. He would yell, "Luna! Stop!"  and she moved. Pidge walked and Hunk clung to her arm, she scratched her chin and said "Interesting. But something just confuses me." Hunk shook his head and his grip tightened as the wolf walked to Keith. 

Luna growled at Keith and recognized his scent. She shifted into her human form and hugs him. "Ahhh, Keith! It's really you, me and Nora missed you so much!" Nora ran and hugged Keith too. Lance stood up and knit his eyebrows at the scene. He walked away and Theyna grabbed his arm. He looked at her and she said "Don't be scared." Lance sighed and walked away.

Theyna rubbed her neck and walked to her room. She put in the code and walked in. She sighed and began to change clothes. 

Luna was back in her wolf form and wandered around until she heard a pained groan from Theyna's room. She peaked inside and saw Theyna treating a patch of purple skin. Nora caught up and saw what Luna was looking at. She shook her head and said "I knew something was up with her. Only Galra female soldiers would have those techniques." Theyna heard and slammed her door shut. She cried and dragged her nails down the door. 

Nora turned to Luna and gave her a 'what's up with her?' Look. Theyna sighed and yelled "If you knew, you wouldn't care!" 

Nora rolled her eyes and left, Luna whined at the door and followed Nora. Keith introduced them to the rest of Voltron and Nora was still cautious of Allura and Lance. Pidge smiled and asked Nora so many questions on her abilities. Hunk sighed and managed to talk to Nora and Luna.

Nora laughed and said "Don't worry, everything's alright now. No hard feelings, right?"

Hunk smiled and Shiro said "So what do you think about the team, Lance is a flirt, but everyone is happy you're here." Nora smiled and replied "Your team is high rocks, dude! I never knew that our best pilot would become defender of the universe. But Lance here is not my type, especially when Luna almost tried to eat him." Keith laughed and Lance scoffed. 

Pidge looked at Luna and asked, "Hey, have you smelled something different about any of the team mates?"  Luna smiled and replied "Well,  Pidge, your scent is kinda one of those mechanics who work 24/7. Hunk has the scent of cinnamon, I'm guessing that he's the cook. Lance is much of a ladies man, does he use space cologne to attract the girls?" Pidge laughed and added "Yeah, but with Theyna, she's been distant and hasn't been helping with my projects anymore. We're all worried about her." Nora scoffed and asked "Why? She stills fights right? That's all that matters."

Pidge shook her head and replied "Well, not mostly but she's still a nice person once you get to know her. What about Shiro's scent, Luna?" 

Luna smiled and replied "Shiro's scent reminds me of Logan. He's a brave alpha wolf willing to protect his pack from the Galra." Shiro looked up and said "Wow. Was he your real father?" Coran smiled and shouted "Now how would you turn into your human form?!" 

Luna smiled and replied ""Actually, he's my adoptive father, Vivi is my adoptive mother. My real parents died when I was 4, I became a part of the pack since then and I usually turn human whenever I go out. Logan was like my teacher, but I still call him Daddy." Lance jumped up and yelled "That's awesome! But if you excuse me, Hunk and I gotta make dinner!"

Shiro nodded and dismissed the team. Keith led the girls to their room and said "Sorry, only room we had left." The girls nodded and got settled in really quick. 

The team ate dinner in silence until a small brown dog with a lighter tone circle around its left eye came and jumped on Shiro. Luna looked at the pup an said "AWWWWW, he's so cute! He reminds me of the wolf pups in the pack, I love him so much!" Keith laughed and said "Yeah, but watch out. He doesn't do too well with new people." The whole team nodded at that and Nora asked "Whose dog is it or is it the teams dog?"

Keith said "It belongs to Theyna, his name is Rocky." Nora looked at the dog wide eyed and replied "Wait, are you telling me that this little dog belongs to the girl that I recently fought?" Shiro scratched Rocky's ear and said "Yeah."

Nora sat back and said "Alright, I still like little Rocky here but still don't trust that Galra girl." Shiro raised an eyebrow and asked "Galra? What do you mean?" Then Allura stood up and walked away. Hunk and Pidge followed her. Luna looked at Nora and said "I don't think they knew." Nora looked at Shiro and replied "I saw the patches of purple skin on her, can't be mistaken for anything else." Keith dropped his fork and asked "Are you sure? It could've been something else." Soon the team heard shouting and saw Theyna running to the pods. Allura tried to stop her but Theyna said "No! You don't want a freak like me on this team anymore!!" Rocky jumped off Shiro and ran after his owner. 

Five agonizing minutes later, Rocky came back and Keith picked him up. Rocky whined and Keith shushed him. No one moved. 


	2. Chapter One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Shiro stood in shock, he quickly shook his head and yelled at Coran, "Coran check the pods!" Coran nods and runs to the pods. Luna looks up from her hands in her lap and says, "Look, I know we-"  
  
Lance glared at them both and yelled, "No! It's your fault she's gone!" Rocky whined and Keith walked out. Luna got distressed and her eyes turned into amber gold.

 

Nora noticed and she stood up, "Hey! Don't yell at her like that!!" Lance looks at her and says, "And you! You just had to say she was Galra!! Had to break her and look at us now! She's gone!"

 

Shiro slammed his hands on the table and said "Alright, enough!! All we need is some rest and Coran and I will track the Grey lion."  
  
Lance shook his head and left. Pidge looked down and grabbed her dinner, she left with Hunk by her side.   
  
Keith walks back in and said, "Look guys, I'm sorry for that. Lance trusted Theyna a lot and they were basically siblings. Just get some rest and we'll find her." Nora balled her fists and they left.

 

Keith sat down and Allura rubbed his back. "I know you're hurting. I might not know your story with Theyna but I know she meant a lot to you." Keith nodded and replied, "More than enough, she helped me and vice versa." Keith stood up and walked to his room.

 

He saw Rocky whining in front of Theyna's door and he picked him up, "I know buddy, you miss her. I do too." Rocky yawned and Keith walked in his room. Rocky slept on a t-shirt Theyna had and Keith fell asleep.   
  
Luna and Nora were in their room and Luna was surprised that Keith defended them. Neither of them had seen that since their Garrison days.   
  
Shiro walked to the control room and asked, "Anything?" Coran shook his head and replied, "Nothing! She disabled the systems so now no one can see her." Shiro looked down and punched the wall.

 

Allura ran in and yelled "Shiro!" He looked at her and he walked out. Shiro walked to his room but stopped when he heard Lance sobbing.

 

He opened the door and Lance wiped his face. "Hey Lance, are you okay?" Lance smiled and replied "Yeah, I'm just fine." Shiro shook his head and Lance sobbed in his arms. Lance hiccuped and said, "She's gone! Why?!" Shiro sighed and let Lance sob into his chest.   
  
Nora and Luna sat in their room and Nora said, "Luna, it's all my fault. If I had kept my mouth shut!" Luna sighed and said, "It's not, okay maybe a little. But if only you kept your mouth shut."

 

Nora sighed and said, "If only we had walked past her door, she would still be here making everyone happy. But I saw something in her eyes."

 

Luna looked up and asked, "What was it?" Nora knit her brows and replied, "She wanted something but was happy with the opposite, a desire." Luna twirled her her and said, "I still don't know why Keith defended us, it's our fault that she's gone."  
  
Shiro walked in and said, "Now look, I know you blame yourself Nora but I don't think you're bad or anything."

 

Nora scoffed and looked around, "I blurted out her biggest secret!" Luna sighed and Shiro said, "How about you two get some sleep and by morning, we'll have a plan." The girls nodded and Shiro left.   
  
Shiro walked into the Lion landing pads and looked at the Grey Lion. He felt lost with her lion by his. Soon the pitter patter of tiny paws were heard and Rocky began to nibble on Shiro's pant leg.

 

Shiro picked him up and said, "I know you miss your momma, buddy. We'll find her. I won't rest till we do."  Rocky yawned and Shiro let him run back to Keith.

 

Coran tried everything he knew to try to get signal from her lion. Nothing. He sighed and kept trying.   
  
Pidge laid awake and hugged the picture of Theyna and herself. It was taken when Matt joined the Garrison and Theyna introduced herself. Pidge smiled and soon fell asleep.   
  
Hunk was in his room and he ate a candy bar from the box Theyna snuck him from the Garrison's kitchen. He smiled and fell asleep with the hope she was out there.   
  
Coran had found a weak signal by morning but it was strong enough for Pidge to track it. Pidge found that Theyna was on a planet the Voltron never knew existed. Soon the pilots got in their lions. Nora stayed with Shiro while Luna stayed with Lance.   
  
They flew until a signal came to Pidge it was Theyna and she was groaning in pain, "Theyna, Theyna! Where are you exactly?"

 

After a few minutes, Theyna responds "Leave me! Nora was right, you can't trust a Galra girl!" Shiro heard and stepped in, "No Theyna! Let us find you! We even have Luna and Nora here!" The signal cut out and Shiro groaned.

 

Pidge checked her dash and saw Theyna moving towards a branch of Zarkon.   
  
Nora noticed and said, "Whoa! I can't believe I'm saying this but looks like she's heading into trouble." Lance shook his head and said, "No, she's heading for her brother. He leads the Galra empire. She's looking for a rematch.”

 

Shiro nodded and added, "But she's too far and more likely than not, she has her electric shield up." Keith sighed and said, "Why not we just retract? Theyna isn't ready."

 

Hunk looked confused and said, "What!? Keith! What happened to you protecting Theyna?! She was there for you when you had no one!"   
  
Pidge looked at her dash and said, "How about me and Lance sneak in and find her Lion? Most likely she'll be running to the control room."

 

Shiro smirked and said, "Good idea. me and Keith will guard the entrance and Hunk will keep watch." Hunk groaned and eventually knew he had no choice. Nora tapped Shiro's shoulder and asked, "Um, hello? What about us?"  
  
Lance being quick with his tongue replied, "You two have done enough! You're the reason why we're looking for her!!" Lance and Pidge sped to the heat signal but stopped when they didn't see the lion.

 

Just Theyna's heat signal dish. Pidge slammed her fist down and said, "Damn! She beat us to it!" Nora shook her head and said, "We'll never find her. It's all my fault." Luna sighed and said, "Hey, if we're gonna find Theyna, we have to work as a team. That's if you all still trust us."   
  
Shiro shook his head and said, "Keith, you're right. We'll retreat and try to find a new way to get her signal." Lance groaned and said to Luna and Nora,

 

"This wouldn't be happening if you two kept you mouths shut!" Keith knit his eyebrows and replied, "Lance! Not the time!" Lance said, "Oh! When is it time then, Keith?! Theyna, who is like my sister. Is gone because of your "friends" that I'm pretty sure you have the eyes for!"  
  
Luna walked to Lance with her eyes turning into amber gold, canines gritting and grabbed his shirt with her claws. Hunk heard the growl and yelled, "Luna! Lance! Stop it!" Lance smiled and looked into her amber gold eyes, "Go on! Kill me! But that doesn't change what you did."   
  
Shiro sighed and shouted " Alright Pilots, Enough!! Fall back."   
  
Keith kept those words in his head and Pidge managed to grab the dish. She held it in her hand and remembered the day they met.

 

She cried a little and drove her lion away. Lance regretted the words he said and didn't know why or what he said it.

 

Luna calmed down and said, "I wasn't going to kill you, I was gonna tell you that what you're saying on me and Nora can't be trusted because of Theyna running away is not gonna solve anything. You must learn to trust us or Theyna will get herself killed."  
  
Lance sighed and replied "I can't trust you two. You hurt my sister but I'll try until we find her." Luna nodded and Keith said "Lance, about me having eyes for them-" Lance cried a little and said "I don't want to know. Just forget it."   
  
Nora sighed and said, "Luna's right. You all must trust us if we're gonna get Theyna back, it's my fault for this mess and now we have to fix it."

 

Keith sighed and said, "How about we just work on the signal and Lance please, don't think I like the girls." Lance wiped his tear and replied, "Yeah right. You're Keith and you don't like anyone."  


The team drove back to the castle where Lance ran to his room and Keith tried to stop him.

  
Rocky came running to Shiro and he said, "I'm sorry buddy. Nothing yet." Rocky whined and Pidge carried him to her room. Hunk walked to his room and Shiro left the girls to their own thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My first collab ever and I'm super happy. Go subscribe to me and Che1seaLovesYouAll.  
> Our Tumblrs: che1sea-xiao-long and Hellobookgeekforlife.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Shiro sighed and walked to the control with Coran. The two had tried new ways to find a signal, with each attempt leading to an error message. Shiro sighed and continued.

Nora was training with the advanced program just to keep her mind off of things. Luna cut off Nora's session and started her own. Luna only thought of a way to help Voltron and so far nothing had a good outcome.

Lance walked in with his head down and he said, "Look, I know I said some dumb shit but I just, want her back and....." Nora shook her head and said,"We know and we still feel so awful for what we did." Luna walked by Nora's side and added, "Yeah, we did this to her and we only want her back so we can fix this."

Soon Rocky ran in with a video camera dangling from his mouth.

He drops it at Lance's feet and Lance picked it up. He turned it on to the first video of a younger Theyna revealing a big patch of purple skin on her back.

Luna started to cry and Rocky growled at the girls. She didn't like this and growled back. Rocky got scared and hid behind Lance's legs. Lance glared at her and said, "Stop! He's not doing well and you know that!" Nora rolled her eyes and moved to the next video.

A five year old Theyna was playing with her father while her mother laughed and covered the patches of purple skin.

Her mother was a beautiful Latina woman with black hair and teal eyes, her dad had blond hair and dark violet eyes. Nora looked at Lance and asked, "Are those her parents?" Lance sighed and clicked the next one.

A seven year old Theyna smiled with a ten year old boy with blonde hair and teal eyes. Their mother smiled and tickled her children while their dad recorded.

Shiro walked in and said, "Yes, those are her parents." Nora looked at the smiling Theyna and said "What happened? She's so perfect!" Keith came in and Rocky ran to him. Keith smiled and said, "Life is never easy for Galra women, especially if they live without the knowledge of their race."

Luna looked up and asked, "What do you mean?" Lance sighed and stepped in. "So to be clear, if the Galra knew about Theyna earlier, they would've found her and forced her in enslavement." Nora and Luna gasped.

Shiro nodded and said, "That's the reason her parents left when she joined Garrison. To save her, or at least delay, something like this." Rocky ran out and came back with a necklace.

Lance grabbed it and said, "This, this was her protection collar she got at her birth." Nora raised an eyebrow and asked "She wears that to protect herself from the Galra?" Lance nodded and added, "But only on earth."

Rocky whined and ran out. Luna wiped her eyes and Keith said, "That's why we need her here. She knows the heart of the enemy better than any of us." Nora looked down and said under her breath "That explains a lot."

Shiro sighed and said, "If she had it on, she would've been able to communicate with me, Lance or Keith." Luna cried and Nora shut the camera off.

She breathed of breath of unsureness and asked, "So, are we still gonna look for her?" Shiro looked at her and replied, "I don't even know if we can."

Lance looked into Shiro's eyes and said, "So that's it? So we give up and lead her into the hands of her brother?! She loved you!" Lance quickly covered his mouth and Shiro asked "Can you tell me that last part one more time?"

Nora smirked and said "Oooh, the Galra Girl likes you, Shiro?" Lance glared at her and said " Okay I'm getting sick of you! You can't -" Shiro stepped in and commanded "Lance, not now!"

Nora had a sly smile and said, "Shiro's right, you know. Come on, you wouldn't hit a girl, right?" Shiro looked down and said, "Lance, go take a break and Nora, not the right time or place." Luna nodded and said, "He's right, this is not the time." Nora sighed and said, "Okay, we'll settle this tomorrow, but in a nice way." Luna smiled and said, "Good!" Shiro smirked and said "Okay, you two go take a break. I need a moment to process all of this." Nora nodded and left.

Luna wanted to comfort him but decided not to, she left and wandered around the castle until she ran into Pidge.

Pidge looked down and asked, "Did Shiro tell you anything?" Luna didn't answer and Pidge said, "The necklace Theyna had, it can be tracked. I need you to get it."

Luna looked up and said, "Why? Do you need it for something?" Pidge nodded and replied "I am trying anything I can think of to find her! That's why!" Luna shook her head and said, ""Not a chance! Lance hates me and Nora, he doesn't trust us!"

Pidge replied, "Lance doesn't hate you and Nora, he just needs some time to calm down after what happened." Luna nodded and walked away. She walked in her room and shifted in her wolf form. She fell asleep while Shiro spent the whole night awake.

Allura woke the pilots up and said, "Okay, paladins. Tracking Theyna is proving to be impossible but checking planets that Voltron never visited will help in finding her." Nora stepped up and asked, "How about me and Luna help this time?" Lance looked at her and replied "No way in hell!" Keith sighed and yelled "Lance, if you want her back, you have to let them help!"

Shiro looked at Lance and said "Keith's right, we need Luna and Nora for this if we need to find Theyna." Lance rolled his eyes and replied "Fine but as soon as we find her, I'm done with trying to reason with these two."

Nora nodded and Luna asked, "So, we're in?" The teams nods and everyone takes to their lions. Shiro looked at Theyna's necklace and gripped it in his robotic arm. Nora and Luna stayed with Keith, just like back in their Garrison days.

Shiro led the team to a planet that was by the base they thought Theyna was heading, Lance looks around and runs to a shining piece of metal. He picks it up and it was a piece of Theyna's amour.

Luna turned into a wolf and sniffed the piece, she picked up a scent but it was saltier than Theyna's. Nora walked to Luna and asked, "Well, anything?" Luna pawed at the piece and nodded. Luna figured out the other scent and pointed in the direction she catched it from.

Pidge walked first and saw a scared small alien man, she asked, "Hello, have you seen this girl? She's tall, wavy black hair with gold eyes?" The alien didn't answer and Lance huffed.

The alien looked around and thought about how Theyna gave him the food she had in the Grey Lion. He nodded and Hunk asked, "Where did she go?" The alien shook his head and Lance punched a rock.

Nora walked and knelled and in front of the man, she sighed and said "Look, the girl you saw? I drove her her, and they need her back. It's all my fault and please tell us where she went."

The alien smiled and pointed to the sky, then to the left. Nora looked and raised an eyebrow, "That's it?" The alien nodded and she stood up. She looked at the team and pointed in the same direction the alien did.

Lance knit his eyebrows and asked, "That's it?! How are we supposed use that?!" Nora balled her fists and yelled back, "It's something better than nothing!!" Keith put his hand on Lance's shoulder and Lance fell in tears, "I just want her here! Is that so much to ask for!?"

Luna yells out, "Stop! Let me talk to him, maybe he knows more. Trust me." Nora looked at her and said, "I doubt it, he only told me the direction." Shiro stepped in and said, "You can try but-" Luna nodded and bowed in front of the man.

She asked "Please, is there anything else you know?" The alien nodded and passed her a closed letter, then he pointed at Shiro.

Luna looked and asked, "Shiro has to read it?"The alien nodded and she stands up, she walks to Shiro and gave him the letter. Shiro looked confused and she said, "He wants you to read it, I think Theyna wrote this." Shiro nodded and opened the letter.

Inside was a picture of himself and Theyna on the first day of the Garrison, Shiro smiled and traced his finger over their linked arms. He moved the picture and read the letter.

_"Dear Shiro, I know you're looking for me, but I can't be found like this. Nora was right, the Galra and anything that has to do with them can't be trusted._

_I'm so sorry Shiro, I have this fear and I can't face it. I know Lance told you that I fell in love with you, I know you'll never feel the same since the team comes first._

_But please, for the sake of Voltron, give up looking for me. It's for the best._

_Love, Theyna."_

Shiro let some tears fall and Keith walked to him. He looked into Shiro's eyes and asked, "Well, what did it say?" Shiro looked up and replied, "She doesn't want to be found.”


	4. Chapter Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

********

Lance looked at Shiro crazy and walked to Blue. Keith shaked his head and yelled, "Lance wait-" Lance turned around and said, "No Keith! She's gone and we'll never find her! Thanks to your Garrison squad! Just tell me if you have eyes for them!"

Keith looked at Lance in shock and confusion and replied "What? No, it's not like that. We're just friends." Lance shaked his head and Hunk looked at Shiro with hope, "Are we still gonna look for her? We just can't give up right?" Shiro shook his head and replied, “I don't know Hunk." 

Pidge looked up and said, "How about we just go now, it'll be quicker." Luna whined and Nora said "It's all me and Luna's fault. Mostly mine. I had a bad experience with the Galra and so I took it out on her."

Luna looks at Nora and says, "Nora, don't blame yourself for this, it may be my fault too but we'll keep trying." Nora shook her head and looked straight into Luna's eyes, "Yeah right! I-I took out my pain from the Galra onto her and now I know she never had a picture perfect life!"

Hunk's eyes softened and he said "You didn't know, none of us did." Shiro nodded and added " Nora, you just didn't know, everyone has secrets we want to bury." Luna shook her head and yelled, "Guys come on, let's not play the blame game. This is not gonna solve anything, Nora and I never knew about Theyna being a Galra until we saw those purple patches on her. But we still an opportunity to fix this!" 

Pidge fixed her glasses and nodded, "Plus, if my calculations are correct, she can't be in another universe. Most likely than not." Shiro smiled and said, "Alright everyone to their lions." Everyone nodded and walked, except for Nora. She looked at Shiro and asked, "You coming, Shiro?” 

Shiro looked at her and said, "Theyna never knew I fell for her. First day of the Galaxy Garrison training squad one. She beat me with ease." Nora laughed and said "You're just too scared to tell her."

Shiro laughed and Nora rubbed his shoulders. She smiled and said, "You're the leader of Voltron and I know how much she meant to you and everyone else." Shiro looked into her light green eyes and said "I don't know how, but she became my life. She was my moon." Nora smiled and stood up. 

Pidge led the team in the direction given and it led them to two planets. Shiro sighed and said, "I knew this would happen, okay Lance, Keith and Hunk, you three take the planet to the left while Pidge and I take the other one." 

The pilots landed and Lance walked out fast. Keith walked to Lance and said "Look, whatever you think about me and the girls. You're wrong. I don't even like girls!" 

Lance scoffed and replied, "Sure." Keith sighed and threw his hands up, "What makes you think I like them just because we're friends doesn't mean-" Lance rolled his eyes and kissed Keith. He smirked and walked away. Keith shook his head and touched his lips. Luna looked at Keith and blushed. 

Keith looked at her and asked, "What did you see?" Luna made a fangirl face and said "Everything!" She smiled and added, "Since when did you have a crush on him?" Keith blushed and replied, "Since back at the Garrison. Remember, training group two when I put him in that headlock?" Luna nodded and squealed for her friend.

Luna looked in Lance's direction and said, "You know, I honestly don't hate him right now."

Keith laughed and wrapped his arm around Luna's shoulders. The two would run to Lance and Hunk. Hunk picked up a video pod and opened it. Inside was a wounded Theyna clutching her side. 

She smiles and says, " _ Lance and Keith, If you find this, please just tell Shiro to give up looking for me. I can't be seen like this, bleeding, skin patches and all. Voltron became my new family, the one I always wanted. _ " 

Hunk almost starts to cry and Theyna said, " _ Hey Hunk, I love you big guy. Don't cry because of this. I made the choice and now you all are in pain because of it. I'm sorry- No No, Noo! _ " The video cut off and Luna said, "Oh, no! She's in big trouble!" Lance sighed and said "No, she's fighting the aliens her brother left for her. She wants to find Matt, she told me this after she had one of her nightmares." 

Keith looked at Lance wide eyed and yelled, "And you didn't tell us this?!" Lance would glare and reply "I promised her that I'd keep it a secret!" Luna stepped in and said, "Guys, enough! We have to go save her!" Hunk raised an eyebrow and asked, "How!? There's nothing here to lead us to her!"

Keith sighed and saw a black glove. He walked to it and Luna shifted. She sniffed it and smelled fresh blood, that she knew was Theyna's. Luna paws her nose and points in the direction of the scent. 

Lance and Hunk would run, only to find a Galra soldier with a bloody sword looking for something. Keith looked and saw on his face, a splat of blood and it running all over his arm. 

Luna growled and pinned the soldier down. Hunk ran and yelled, "Luna, watch out!" Luna looked at Hunk before getting whacked off by the soldier. He growled and aimed for Hunk's chest. 

Lance smirked and aimed his blaster at the soldier. Keith ran to Luna and she stanced herself. Luna shifted back and prepares herself for a bloody fight. Her angry eyes changed from periwinkle to amber gold, then her claws came out and charged at the soldier. 

Keith saw Lance on the ground with a wound on his torso. Hunk joined Luna and Keith ran to Lance. He got in front of Lance and he said, "It hurts." Keith nodded and helped Lance stand up. 

Lance sighed and leaned on Keith. Keith sat Lance in Red and Hunk asked,  "Does it look bad?"

Keith sighed and replied "I don't know. I think I'll go back to the castle. It looks like it'll get infected quick. What if she was stabbed with the same Blade?" Hunk yelled, "Don't think that! Go me and Luna got this!" Keith nodded and left. Hunk and Luna fought the soldier. 

Luna clawed and scratched at the soldier every chance she got. Soon Hunk got a signal from Shiro, "Hunk! What's going on over there!?" Hunk replied, "Ah well you see, we found a soldier and we think he stabbed Theyna with a infected blade." 

Luna growled and yelled, "Hunk! Help me!" Hunk nodded and the soldier picked up Luna, "Hm. Lord Thaddeus will love you in his court." Luna growled and scratched his face. The soldier dropped her and she yelled, “Over my dead body!" She shifted and charged at him. 

Hunk used his weapon to push the soldier down and Luna pinned him down. "Where is she?!" The soldier laughed and replied, "I don't know who you're referring to." Luna bared her fangs and said, "Tell me or your lord will wonder where are you!" He laughed and said, "You wouldn't and my lord is the blood relative of the young beautiful woman you're seeking."  Hunk balled his fists and said, "Alright enough, where did she go!?"  The soldier stayed silent and Luna bared her fangs as if to eat him. Hunk looked at her and yelled "Luna stop! He is are only answer!"

The soldier laughed and said, "Alright if it's answers you seek, she left with a bloody wound that I so happily gave her. She ran and spoke of "Finding Matt." She went left and right. kept going until she was a sparkle in sky." Luna looked confused and asked, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

The soldier sighed and replied, "You humans are such simple creatures. The woman you seek for has been going left and then turned right. Kept going until her lion blended into the stars." 

Hunk nodded and asked "Her wound. It was infected?" The soldier nodded and added "She'll only have a few days, if she proceeds without help." Luna stepped off and said "We gotta tell the others about Theyna, she's in terrible danger!" 

Hunk nodded and said, "Luna, drive to drive Blue!" She shifted and nodded. Blue didn't like her but accepted her after a while. 

The two went onto the other planet to see Shiro with his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" Luna asked and Nora sighed, "Our boy Shiro is taking this whole 'Being in love.' thing well."

Hunk nods and says, "We have something to tell you." Shiro stood up and asked "What's wrong?" Luna sighed and sai,d "A soldier found Theyna and stabbed her with an infected blade and she might have a few days left..." 

Nora looked up and asked, "Where the hell is Keith and Lance?!" Hunk replied, "He got stabbed with the same blade. Keith took him back." Shiro's eyes widened and he asked, "Is there anything else you know?" 

Luna nodded and said, "She was leaving and going to find Mat. She took her lion left and then right until she blended in with the stars." Nora looked confused and asked "What the hell?!" 

Luna looked at Shiro and added, "I also remember the Galra soldier saying something about someone named Lord Thaddeus, I don't know who he's talking about. Do you, Shiro?" 

Shiro looked at Luna and whispered "No, anyone but him." Nora looked at Shiro and asked "Well who is it?" Shiro looked back and said "Lord Thaddeus, think about his and Theyna's names."

Luna thought and her eyes widened in revaluation, Thaddeus was the little boy with blonde hair and teal eyes. She gasped and said, "He was the boy in the video! What does he want with Theyna?"

Shiro looked at Theyna's necklace and said, "When we got captured, she was challenged to battle him. She almost died and fled, leaving Mat behind even though she hated it. She later found out her parents died at the hands of her brother. She vowed she would battled him again and win. He's been waiting. Ever since he became leader of the Galra empire."  

Nora raised an eyebrow and Hunk added, "That's why she never mentioned her brother. She said she was an only child and she was right, when she was seven, her brother ran away. Later being found by the Galra and raised to be their leader." 

Nora gasped and said "In other words, he wants revenge on his own sister." Luna quirked an eyebrow and asked, "But why would he do this to his own family and sister?" 

Shiro sighed and said "He wanted control. So he took it. Didn't care about nothing than the Galra. When Theyna joined Garrison, he waited until we got captured to fight her. She was injured really bad, passed out in my arms. I wanted to fight him but he was scared. He saw the love Theyna had for me in her eyes and wanted to hurt me."

Nora looked at Hunk and Shiro, "How come she never told you guys about him?" Shiro scratched his neck and replied, "She was scared, her brother was the reason her eyes are gold. They were clear violet before that."  

Nora stared at Shiro and said "So you're saying, that Thaddeus is willing to destroy his family for power." Hunk nodded and said, "I think we should go back to the castle and see how's everything."

Luna nods and says "You're right, Hunk. We have to go!" 

Shiro nodded and commanded everyone to their lions. 

Once they got back to the castle, Rocky was right there waiting for Shiro. Rocky jumped happily and Shiro sighed, "I'm sorry buddy. We'll keep working." Rocky whined and Hunk led him to the training room. 

Nora laughed and said, "I feel bad for the dog. What's the backstory with him, by the way?" Luna nods and asks,  "Yeah, where did Rocky came from?" 

Shiro blushed and laughed, "Heh, funny story actually. So me and Theyna snuck out of the Garrison so I could confess my feelings. We were walking and Theyna saw a mother dog dead and it's one pup was Rocky. She smiled and looked at me, she asked and I only smiled, 'Shiro, can we please keep him!? He reminds me of my old dog, Gizzy.' I said yes and she hugged me. She named him Rocky and we kept him in the dorm. She would stay up late night caring for it. When we got captured, Rocky stayed in the capsule Theyna was found in. She lost her head worrying about him."

Luna and Nora laughed. Shiro blushed and said, "Her being happy with Rocky was the best thing I wanted for her." Nora grabbed his shoulder and said "So are you Rocky's dad then?" Luna would look at her friend and say, "Nora! Why?!" Nora shrugged her shoulders and Luna said to Shiro "Ignoring her question, you know, seeing Rocky really does remind me of the wolf pups in the pack back home."

Shiro smiled and asked, "How many were there? From 

what you say, there sounds like a lot." Luna smiled and answered "I guess you can say there are 15 pups in the pack." Shiro laughed and said “Rocky's mom had one litter before him, like 10 pups I think." Nora looked at the two of them crazy and left. 

Luna looked at Shiro and said "Look, I'm sorry this all happened. I know that Theyna meant everything to you and to be honest, Rocky is your child, well furry child. But still." Luna walks away and Shiro sits down.

Soon, Rocky came running in and jumped in his lap. Shiro smiled and said "Hey buddy, I know you miss her. I do too. If only she knew I loved her." Rocky only licked Shiro''s face happily and Shiro laughed.

 


	5. Chapter Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Meanwhile, Keith is standing right next to Lance's healing pod, waiting for him to wake up. Keith looked at Lance's face and asked, "Why did you wait?" Keith sighs and Nora walked in, "What are you doing here? Last time I checked, you hated Lance." Luna walks in behind Nora and says "Actually, he doesn't hate him." Nora raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well, what do you mean?" 

 

Luna blushed and whispered in her ear, "Because he actually loves him, he told me." Nora looked at Keith and asks Luna, "No, for real?" Luna nodded and said "Yep, it's true!" 

Keith blushed and rubbed his neck, "And Lance kissed me." Nora cheered and said "Finally! Ace gets a man!" Keith and Luna laugh. 

 

Keith looks at Lance and said "But only if he wakes up so I can tell him." Nora smiled and said "He will, I know it." Luna nodded and added "And we'll be here to support you, just like the good old days." Soon Coran came in and Lance's healing pod beeped. Keith stood by it and Coran said, "Lance is done healing and at the right time too." Keith smiled and caught Lance as he fell out. 

 

Nora elbowed Luna and she smiled. Luna looks at Lance and asks, "How you feeling, Lancer? Did you have a good beauty sleep?" Lance smirked and weakly replied "I did now since there is a handsome mullet head holding me." Keith blushed and Nora said "Watch it sly mouth." Luna smiled and said, "She's right, you better keep your strength up. You fought pretty good out there." 

 

Lance scoffed and said, "If fight you mean get stabbed, than yeah, I fought like a soldier." Keith laughed and said "Come on, let’s get you to your room." Lance smirked and said "Already? At least let me buy you some dinner first Keith." Luna laughed and Keith blushed like a tomato. 

 

Nora smirks and says, "And while you lovebirds get yourselves ready, we have something to discuss about Theyna. Trust me, everyone has to hear this." Keith nodded and Luna yelled "And Lancer! No funny business with our Keith." Lance smirked and replied "You'll never know!" Luna laughed and looked for Allura. 

 

She found her and asked, "Hey, Allura. Could you assemble the team? We have news on Theyna." Allura smiled and replied, "Sure and if you're going to Theyna's room, leave this in there for Rocky." Allura gave her a picture of Theyna in her aviator jacket, lightning necklace, blue jeans and utility belt. She smiled and held Rocky. Her hair in a ponytail, but it was still pretty long. She did a piece sign and her golden eyes stood out the most. 

 

She stood in front of Grey with Shiro smiling in the background. Luna stared at it and Allura said, "That was taken when we found Grey, her personality fit perfectly." Luna nodded and walked to Theyna's room. She put the picture on the floor and walked out. She sighed as she shut the door. 

 

Soon Voltron was called and Luna said "We have an update on Theyna. It isn't the best." Pidge moves in closer and asks, "What is it?" Luna sighed and said, "A Galra soldier found Theyna and stabbed her with an infected blade. She might have a few more days left. Also her brother is the leader of the Galra, Lord Thaddeus.” 

 

Nora walked by Luna's side and added, "That's not all, Shiro told us that he wants revenge on her and to take control." Keith looked confused and asked, "What? Since he's the leader, doesn't he already has control? And Lance, stop kissing my neck!" Lance smiled and Shiro said, "He wants nothing standing in his way, and his sister being apart of Voltron is." 

 

Pidge asked Luna and Nora, "But what about Theyna? She has a few days before her wound kills her, we still have to find her!" Hunk steps in and says "Uh, we also found this video pod and she said She can't be found, that this is her own choice."

 

Luna looks at Hunk and says, "But she doesn't have a choice, letting herself die like that is not gonna work for her." Nora nodded and the video pod beeped, she grabbed it and opened it. Thaddeus smirked at the team and said, " _ Ah! Good, the whole puny team is right here _ ." Shiro balled his fists and yelled "What do you want?!" Rocky whined. 

 

Thaddeus smirked and said, " _ Have you learned to not yell in front of the dog? _ " Luna growled and Thaddeus moved the camera to an injured Theyna. She had cuts and blood all over her. She knelled there, shaking and in shackles. She was striped of her amour and the wound covered the entire front her torso. She coughed up blood and Keith held Rocky close to him. 

 

The entire team stayed silent and Thaddeus said still leaving the camera on Theyna, "I _ f you want your precious pilot, come and battle me. Or else she joins our parents. _ " Theyna looked up and her breath quickened. Shiro grew angry and yelled, "No! Like we would ever fight you!!" Theyna looked wide eyed and said, " _ No! No please don't! Don't get kil-AAHHHH _ !" Thaddeus kicked her in the wound and she fell in pain. 

 

Her eyes watering and clutching her stomach. Nora could make out her saying, " _ Please just kill me! Don't hurt them, Anyone else but them _ !" Thaddeus smirked and said " _ I'm afraid I can't do that dear sister. _ " Theyna looked up and said, " _ You're not brother! You're a monster _ !" Thaddeus smiled and replied, " _ Just like you? You're so naive, Voltron never loved you, Shiro never loved you _ ." 

 

Shiro stood up and yelled "Theyna! Don't believe him! I do-" Theyna looked at the camera and said to Rocky, " _ Don't worry little man, I'll see you soon _ ." She grips her shackles and Thaddeus said, " _ She has a few more days, I recommend you all hurry up before she joins our parents _ ." The video cut off and Nora yelled, "This guy's a monster, we better go get Theyna back before he kills her!" 

 

Rocky whined and Lance picked him up, "I know little buddy, we want her back her too." Luna wiped her eyes and she asked Coran, "Coran, is there anyway to track the location using this?" He nods and adds, "Although it would take more work, it is possible." Lance left to Theyna's room and Keith followed. 

 

Shiro looked at Coran and said, "Okay then me you and Allura will work on this." Hunk would look at Shiro and asked, "What if-" Pidge gasped and jumped on Hunk, "Don't say that!!" Allura giggled and said, "Pilots, go get some rest, the stress is not good for this mission." Luna nods with Pidge and says, "She's right, let's rest and figure out how to rescue Theyna." Nora nodded and said, "Yeah, let's all rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow's gonna pretty rough." The team walks to their room. Except for Shiro, he runs his hands through hair thinking about the Garrison days when Theyna did the same. 

 

**_Flashback_ ** _ : _

 

_ Theyna smiled as Shiro spun her around. She laughed and said, "Shiro! Stop, I gotta study!" Shiro sighed and said, "But I'm bored!" Theyna smiled and jumped down, "Not my problem!" Rocky barked happily and Theyna shushed him with a treat. Shiro smiled and Theyna laughed. She spun around and landed on her bed. Rocky jumped on her chest and licked her face. She laughed and Shiro laughed.  _

 

_ Later that night he stayed on his laptop as Theyna fell asleep with Rocky with her. He smiled and whispered, "I love you." Theyna moved and turned over. Rocky jumped on Shiro's bed and curled up next to him. Shiro smiled and let the night go by. _

 

**_End Flashback_ ** _.  _

 

Shiro sighed and walked to his room. 


	6. Chapter Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Lance sat on Theyna's bed and Rocky played with his stuffed monkey. Keith walked in with a bottle of water and asked Lance, "Why did you kiss me?" Lance laughed and answered, "Because I love you." Keith blushed and said, "It's just it came unexpectedly and I didn't know-" Lance grabbed Keith's face and kissed him. 

 

Rocky barks happily and Keith blushes. Keith nodded and walked out. Luna and Nora stood behind the door and Nora asked, "So, how'd it go?" Keith blushed and answered, "I think Rocky's barking can tell you how it went." 

 

Luna laughed and Lance yelled, "Hell Yeah! Awesome." Nora laughed and said to Keith "Just know, I'll be saying my speech at your wedding." Luna smiled and hugged Keith. Keith smiles and says, "Thank you, Luna." Luna smiled and Nora joined in, "Don't forget me." 

 

Keith laughed and replied, "Nora, how can I forget you? You're my Garrison teammate." She laughs and says "I know, but it's been so long since we were together." Keith pulls back and says, "I know, but let's get some rest. We have a rescue mission to do." 

 

Nora looks at Keith and says "Okay, sleep tight,  Ace."Keith laughs and replies "You too, Goldie." He ran to his room. 

 

Nora looked at Luna and said "Wow, even after he left the Garrison, he still cares about us." Luna smiles and adds, "Not to mention Lancer." Nora nodded and put her hands on her hips. "They do make a cute couple. I'm totally gonna make a speech for their wedding." Luna laughed and Nora lightly punched Luna's shoulder. 

 

Luna smiled and Nora said, "Sure, now come on, let's get some sleep." Luna nodded and Nora walked to their room.

Luna stayed behind and thought, " _ I'd just wish I can tell you how I feel, Nora."   _ Luna sighed and walked to their room. 

 

In the morning, Luna and Nora sat on the sidelines while the rest of the team trained. Rocky barked happily while he was snuggled in Allura's arms. Lance dropped kicked Keith and pinned him down. Nora whistled and Rocky jumped out of Allura's arms. He ran and licked Keith's face excitedly.

 

Shiro laughed and picked him up. Rocky licked his face and barked happily. Luna smiled and asked Nora, "Um, Nora. Why don't we train with them?" Nora shook head and replied, "Shiro's not risking us in battle." 

 

Luna looked into her eyes and begged "Come on, please?!" Nora sighed and said, "Not my choice, Luna. Shiro is not risking us and plus it's been a while since we trained." Luna's eyes turned Amber gold and she begged, "Just for one time, please? I promise we won't train after this." 

 

Nora smiled and said, "Fine, but play this card again you'll get the floor for the next month." Luna squealed and they stepped onto the pad. Luna shifted and Nora grabbed her blade. 

 

Lance stopped and looked at the pair. Nora was winning, Lance looks at Keith and says "Hey Keith, look at this! Your friends are having a little spar match."

 

Keith looks and yells, "Nora always wins these Luna.” Lance smiled and kissed Keith's cheek. Luna shifted back and dodged every blow Nora gave. She dropped kicked Nora and Nora grabbed Luna's arm. 

 

Luna fell on top of Nora and their faces were only inches apart. Nora laughed and said, “Man, if you wanted this to happen,you could had least bought me dinner first." Luna blushed and Lance whistled. 

 

His arms wrapped around Keith's waist from behind. Keith smacked Lance's arm and Shiro said "Alright Pilots, that's all for today." Lance kissed Keith and Luna sighed at the couple. 

 

Everyone takes to their lions, except for Shiro. Nora looked at him and asked "So this is it right, we fight the enemy head on?" Shiro nodded and said "Thank you Nora. For helping me realize that you truly love someone when you think you'll lose them." 

 

Nora smiled and hugged Shiro. Luna looked at Nora and sighed. She pushed back tears and walked into Blue. Luna started to shake and said, "Alright, we're ready to rescue Theyna. This is gonna be rough." Lance looked at her and said, "Hey, don't be afraid." Luna looked at him and said, "That's the only nice thing you said to me." Lance smirked and said, "Don't expect that from me too often." 

 

Luna smiled and said, "I won't have to." Lance started Blue. He and Shiro smiled and said at the same time "We're all set everyone, let's save Theyna!" Rocky barked from his spot in the Green lion and Pidge smiled. Shiro led the team into the direction of the base. Shiro was ready to get her back into his arms.  


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Shiro led the team until he stopped to ask Pidge, ,Where did Coran track Theyna to?" Pidge looked at her dash and replied, "Well from what Coran sent me, Theyna could be at two Galra bases." Shiro sighed and asked, "Which base seems likely?" Rocky whined and Pidge answered, "They're both likely Shiro." 

 

Nora looked at him and asked, "Hey, should we split up? I think that it's easier to find Theyna, if one of us finds her, we'll sent a signal." Shiro looked at Nora and said, "I hate doing this, but Nora, Hunk and Lance will go to one base." Keith's eyes widened and he asked, "Wait! Why Lance!?" Lance smirked and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine babe." Keith sighed and said, "No-No! What if-" Shiro said, "Not the time Keith. Pilots into position!!"

 

When Lance, Hunk and Nora walked onto the first base. They Lance saw sparks flying and Lance runs toward them. He looks at sees Mat fighting some Galra soldiers. He smiles and yells, "Hey Mat." Mat turned and hugged Lance. 

 

Lance smiled and said, "Shiro, we found someone but it's not Theyna." Shiro sighed and asked, "Well who is it?" Lance smiled and Hunk bear hugged Mat, "It's Mat, Pidge is gonna be so happy." Shiro smiled and said, "Okay, get him into Blue and keep looking." Lance nodded and Nora walked with Mat to Blue. 

 

In the second base, Luna was sniffing for Theyna's scent in her wolf form. Keith walks with his blade and overhears two soldiers saying, "You think she'll make out alive?" The other one laughed and replied, "Not with that wound. Not a chance." Pidge shook her head and heard someone cough. She looked around and saw a head of bloody black hair on the ground. 

 

Luna shifts into human and asks, "Did you guys hear that?" Keith looked at Luna and shook his head, "What is it?" Luna was about to answer when they heard screaming and kicks. Pidge looked back and saw Theyna in just her underwear, she cried as something was injected directly into her wound. 

 

Which was black and had blood dripping from it. Luna growled and Pidge covered her mouth, "Shhhhh, you'll get us caught." Luna whispers, "But Theyna needs help, what do we do?" Keith sighs and Theyna scream at the top of her lungs, "PLEASE STOP!! JUST KILL ME! I DON'T CARE HOW JUST DO IT!"

 

She cried and the soldier replied, "Now if I do that, where do I have fun, Sweetheart?" Keith balls his fists and says to Shiro, "We found her. She isn't looking too good though." Shiro replies, "What's going on? What are they doing to her?" Pidge steps in and answers, "Injecting something into her wound." Theyna screams and nothing else was heard.

 

Luna looked and gasped at the sight of Theyna with her eyes shut, squeezing in pain. Luna let some tears pool and says "I don't know what their doing to her, but I can't take it anymore! We have to save her now!" Keith stops her, she glares at him. The soldier kicks Theyna again and she spits up a little blood. 

 

He drags her away and Pidge yells, "They're taking her for battle!" Keith yells to Shiro, "Shiro, get the others!" Luna hears yelling and cheering so she run to it with Keith and Pidge following behind. Luna stepped into an arena with Galra soldiers cheering Thaddeus on. Theyna was right there, barley standing, she took shallow breaths and bleeding from the wound. 

 

Luna looked around and said "Whoa, that's the biggest fighting ring I've ever seen. Is she gonna fight Thaddeus?" Keith nods and Thaddeus walks in. She picked up her chin and asked, "Dear sister. You ready?" Theyna spit blood up and replied, "I know that I won't die in vain." 

 

Thaddeus smirked and kicked Theyna's wound. She screamed and fell on her knees. She was shaking and Thaddeus yelled, "Today! We get Voltron!" Luna growls and says, "Alright, I've had enough of this. I'm not letting anyone die like this!" Her eyes turned amber gold and she shifts.  She runs towards Thaddeus and Pidge yells, "Luna, no!" Thaddeus aimed his sword at Theyna and Luna stands on her. 

 

Thaddeus smirks and says, "You look beautiful. You'd be perfect in my court." Luna growled and Theyna moaned in pain. The rest of the team ran in and Lance stared in disbelief at Theyna's body. He looked at her wound and asked, "What have they done to her?!" Keith sighed and replied, "They prepared her to fight Thaddeus, but Luna ran in and protected her." Nora looked at Keith and said "What? Luna's-"  She looks at Luna and saw her protect Theyna from her brother. Theyna pushed the strength and crawled away a little. 

 

Thaddeus noticed and pushed Luna away. He grabbed Theyna by the hair and said to Shiro, "Fight me if you want her alive." Shiro looked into Theyna eyes and yelled, "I will never fight you, after what you did to your own sister!" Theyna meets Shiro's gaze and let her tears cloud her vision. 

 

Thaddeus dropped Theyna and looked straight into Shiro's eyes. "Didn't you love her. Didn't you want to protect her with dying breath. What happened to that?" Shiro looks at the ground and says, "No, I do love her. But I'm not gonna let you kill her like this!" Thaddeus laughed and said, "Then if you don’t want to fight me, this arena shall become her grave!"

 

He reveals a blade and aims it at her throat. Shiro yelled "NO!" And Luna shifts back. "Wait!" Thaddeus looks at Luna she yells ""Let me fight you instead!" Nora looked at Luna and yelled, "This is suicide!" Luna looked back and replied, "I'll die with only one regret." Nora sighed and ran to her, "You fight her! You fight me!" Lance smiled and nodded at Hunk. The two got their weapons and Shiro was ready to run to Theyna. 

 

Thaddeus knit his eyebrows and yelled, "No, this is between me and the wolf girl." He uses his powers of Quintessence to create a force field around the ring so the Paladins won't get through. 

 

Keith pounded on the force field and yelled, "The field's too strong, we can't break free!" Nora looks at Luna and yells, "Don't do this, Luna! You'll never stand a chance against him, he's too strong!" Luna looks at her and replies, "I know, but I have the courage of a wolf, and a wolf must protect the pack." Thaddeus smirks and says,"How touching. Shall we get this over with?" Luna's amber gold glowed and her claws came to play. "Alright, let's begin!" 

 

Theyna pushes herself on her elbows and crawls away. Luna gives one last look at Nora and charges at Thaddeus. She slams into him and he only smirks. Luna growls and Thaddeus uses the handle of his sword to knock her off. Theyna pushes herself to stand up, dragging her broken leg to the force field. 

 

She touched it and Shiro met her hand. She smiled and Shiro blushed. Luna fell and groaned. Thaddeus stood up and said, "You're a puny excuse for a wolf.” Luna growled and two beams of light hit Thaddeus. Luna looked up and saw Mat smiling at her and Lance smirking. Theyna grabbed her concealed blade from her bra strap and threw it to Luna. She knelled and grasped her chest.

 

Luna grabs the blade and throws it at Thaddeus. He knocks it out with his sword and the clash happens. Nora pounded on the force field and yelled, "Go get him, Luna! Show him what your made of!" Luna smiles and dodges his attacks. Thaddeus drops kicks her and chokes her. He smiles and says, "You think can stand against me? No pathetic human has ever stood in my way before, even my own sister." Luna takes her free hand and scratches him. Lance smiled and cheered, "Yeah, go get'm, Wolf Girl!" Nora smiles and shouts, "You got this, Lu-Lu! I believe in you."

 

He gets up and wipes the blood from his face. Luna turns and pounces on him. Thaddeus laughs and says, "So, you want to fight as animals? Then let's do this!" Soon Thaddeus is a wolf with sharp white eyes and black fur. 

 

He's much bigger than Luna and the team gasp. Pidge shakes her head and says, "Oh, dear. I hope Luna stands strong against him. There's no way she'll be able to win like this." Keith looks at her and replies, "Let's hope for the best, she knows what she's doing." Nora nodded and added, "I hope so."

 

Theyna opened her eye and yelled, "Luna! His neck! IT'S HIS WEAKEST POINT!" Thaddeus growled and Theyna smiled, "I have beaten you before. I'll help her do the same." As Luna pounced on him, Theyna touched the weakened force field and Shiro enters. He smiles and Thaddeus makes a blade go through Theyna's back. She gasped and fell into Shiro's arms. 

 

Lance fell in tears and she says, "I'm sorry. Th-" Shiro cried and said, "Don't say anything! I got you!" Theyna smiled into Shiro's eyes and said "Just like in Garr-" She closes her eyes and Luna bared her fangs. She aimed her claws for Thaddeus's neck, he growled and she jumped on his back.

 

He trashed around and Nora yelled, "GO! Luna! You got this!!" Keith nodded and added, "Come on! Show him!" Luna bared her fangs by his neck and he disappeared in a cloud of black. She shifts to a human and looks around. 

 

Hunk looks too and yells, "Whoa, where did he go?" Lance nods and replies, "He just vanished, what's he trying to do?" Her wolf instincts kicked in and Thaddeus was behind her with a blade. 

 

Nora sees him and yells, "Luna, look out!" Luna looks behind her and Thaddeus had a evil look in his eyes. He smiles in her face and says, "Surprise..." He stabs Luna in her  stomach. 

 

She screams in pain and Nora pounds the force field and yells, “NOOOO……!” Luna looks at Nora with sadness in her eyes and weakly says, "Nor-Nora..." Thaddeus yanks the blade out and Luna falls to the ground. He puts a foot on her side and shouted, "Yes, victory is mine! I'm unstoppable!"  

 

Nora and Shiro let their tears fall as the two people they loved most, suffered and were so close to death.


	8. Chapter Eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Thaddeus looks at the team, blade dripping in blood. "You Paladins never learn, do you?" Keith growled and shouted, "You fucking animal!!" Thaddeus laughs evilly and replies, "Me, an animal? You must've mistaken." He puts his foot on Luna's shoulder and says, "She's the real animal here." He kneels in front her and grabs her by her neck. 

 

He smirks at the Paladins and says, "This girl was worthy enough to challenge me, my sister was too weak and scared to fight me, just like our parents." Nora blinked her tears back and yelled, "Don't you dare lay another finger on her, you monster!" Thaddeus smiles and Shiro glares at him. 

 

Shiro looks at Theyna's face and yelled to Thaddeus "You're wrong!! Your parents fought with their lives for her, you're the reason Voltron lost the original Grey Lion. You killed him!!" Thaddeus gave a skeptical look and replied, "You are surely mistaken. My father was a weakling to Voltron, and my mother made it worse. Since the beginning, he was doomed for death." 

 

Lance pounded on the force field and yelled, "I hope you burn!! Nora wiped her tears and Matt yelled, "You deserve to be dead! I hope your parents look at you as a disappointment!!" 

 

Thaddeus laughed and shouted “I guess you can say I was a disappointment to them, but nothing else can be redone!" He drops Luna and says looking into Nora's green eyes, "Now, I must do what I have need to accomplish. The next time we meet again, I hope my sister will finally stand up and fight me. So long, Paladins!" He vanishes and makes the force field go with him. The puff of black smoke laughing evilly as Nora ran to Luna. 

 

She slides and cradles Luna, "Luna! Wake up!" Keith hugs Nora as Matt knelled in front of Theyna. Her eyes barely open and taking shallow breaths, Shiro wipes a hair away, "Please wake up. I'll just die if you don't." Mat wiped his tears as Theyna slowly closed her eyes. 

 

Lance breathed in and commanded, "Alright let's go! The faster we get them into a pod. the faster the can wake up."

Nora untied the red sash around Luna's hips and pressed the cloth to her wound. 

 

She lifts her up and yells, "You're right, we have to hurry!" Luna cracks open her eyes and see her best friend cradling her. She smiles and weakly says, "N-Nora..." Keith shushed her said, "Don't talk, Luna. You fought well, just keep your strength and hold on. We're going to get you back to the castle to heal." Nora pushed a strand of hair from Luna's face and agreed, "Yeah, you need to stay with us. I can't imagine a world without you in it."

 

Shiro lifted Theyna and she flinched. Keith stayed with Nora as she ran to the Red Lion. Shiro ran to Black as Matt stayed with him. 

 

In the Red Lion, Luna weakly lifted her hand and said, "Nora, come." Nora takes Luna's hand and asks, "What is it, Luna?" Luna smiled weakly with tears pooling in her eyes, "I-I have something I've been wanting t-to say to you." Nora sniffled and asked, "What is it? What are you gonna tell me?" Luna smiled and replied before crying, "I-lov...." She dropped her hand from Nora's grasp and Nora shakes her head, "Oh, no! Keith, Luna passed out, we have to hurry!" Keith nodded and followed right behind Shiro. 

 

The team landed and Nora ran out. Rocky barked and Nora yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Get Allura!" Rocky ran away and Shiro laid Theyna on the table. Allura came in and Coran followed. 

 

He looked at the girls and yelled, "Get them to a healing pod!" Allura walked to Luna, but Nora had a death grip on her. "No! I'm not leaving her!!" Allura sighed and Keith convinced Nora to let her go. 

 

Nora did and Allura took her to the healing pods. Nora followed and Allura said, "Nora, she's gonna be fine but you have to leave." Nora shook her head and yelled, "I can't, she's my friend! I can't leave her!" Keith put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Listen to me Nora, she's not just your friend, she's my friend too. But we need to leave now." Nora had tears in her eyes as she looked at the people she caused to get injured. 

 

She nodded and said, "Okay, I'm coming." She turned around and ran without saying a word. Allura closed the door and Shiro looked in the window. He watched as Allura and Coran did everything they could for Theyna and Luna. The both of them barely moving and blood everywhere.

 

Nora slams her door and falls in tears, "Why couldn't be me?!" Keith runs in and says, "Because, you're worth living." Nora looked at him and yelled, "I let her battle him! She's is dying in there with Theyna all because of me!" Keith puts his hands on her shoulders, "They are gonna be just fine." Nora fell to the floor and Keith caught her, she screamed and Keith let her sob.

 

Shiro looked in the window as Lance came in with Rocky in his arms, "He wants his mom." Shiro sighed and looked into Rocky's teary green eyes. "I know you do buddy. I want her too." 

 

Lance looked inside and asked, "Anything yet?" Just as Shiro was about to answer, Allura came out and replied, "Luna's wound doesn't look severe, she'll most likely recover faster. But Theyna, I'm not sure." 

 

Rocky whines and Allura's eyes softened, "I know sweetheart. I want her healed too." Shiro looked down with his arms crossed on his chest "How bad does it look?" 

 

Allura sighed and replied "The infection went into all the layers of skin. The injection had a serum used by Alteans to help old plants die quickly." Lance asked, "Is it bad?" Allura looked at Rocky and nodded, "It is, but luckily, there's a cure for it." 

 

Rocky barked and Lance asked, "What is it?" Allura petted Rocky and answered "The blood of a Galra." Shiro looks at Allura and asked "Galra's blood is the cure?" Allura nodded and Coran yelled, "Theyna! She's crashing!" Allura runs in and Shiro falls to the floor in tears that wouldn't fall.

 

Pidge and Hunk ran in and Pidge asked, "What's going on with Theyna?" Rocky jumps from Lance's arms and runs away. He sighs and replies, "She crashing. The wound might be worse than we thought." Shiro stood up and said, ""I'll go find Nora." 

 

Nora cries into Keith's chest and Keith just rubbed her hair in comfort, "Don't worry, Nora. Everything's gonna be alright, Luna is gonna make it." Nora pulls back and wipes her tears, "This is all my fault, if only I went in the ring to help her fight Thaddeus, she would still be okay! And look what happened, I wish that was me..." 

 

Keith looks at Nora and says, "Don't say that, it wasn't your fault. She fought to protect Theyna, Shiro would do the same for us." Nora looked down at the floor, knowing what Keith was talking about. 

 

Shiro comes in and says, "Keith, Nora. You have to come quick!" Keith stands up wide eyed and asks, "Why? What's going on?" Shiro answers "Something's wrong with Theyna." The pair yelled at the same time, "What?!" Nora shakes her head and asks, "What happened?!"

Shiro looked down and replied "Go and see."Nora ran out the room and Keith followed. 

 

Nora stopped at the window and saw Theyna, blood everywhere with her wound open, pouring out blood and yellow serum. 

 

She gasped and Keith asked Shiro, "What's wrong with her?!" Shiro looked at him and answered, "They inject a serum that helped Alteans kill old plants. She needs galra blood to save her." Nora looked at Shiro and asked "But how are we gonna get Galra blood?" Shiro shook his head and Nora looked at the pain she caused. 

 

She cried at the misery she gave and the result of fears coming to light. She looked at Shiro with tears streaming and said, "I'm sorry Shiro! I basically killed the love of your life!!" Keith put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't say that Nor-"

 

"But it's true!! I'm the reason she's like this, because of me, she'll die! And now there's nothing we can do for her!!" She sobs and a familiar voice says "Y-yes, there is."

Nora turned to see Luna out of her healing pod, smiling and pale. 

 

Nora smiled and hugged Luna tight, tears falling heavier. "You're alive!!" Luna groaned and replied, "Of course I am, now will you get off me? You'll make the stab wound worse." Nora pulls back and says, "Sorry." Soon everyone walks in and looks happy. 

 

Lance steps up and says "You were a great fighter out there." Pidge smiles and adds, "I thought we were gonna lose both of you." Keith smiles at Luna and says, "But you made it."

 

Luna smiles and says, "Thank you, everyone. I never thought I would fight someone like Thaddeus." She looked in Theyna's direction and Nora said, "Don't look!" Luna raised her eyebrow and looked behind Nora. 

 

She looked at Theyna laying there, wound open with her scars healed. Luna shook her head and asked, "What wrong with her?! I thought I saved her!" Lance sighed and replied, "Her wound got infected, the serum was Altean plant killer." 

 

Rocky barked and jumped on Luna's lap. Keith smiled and said, "He's gotten used to you, Lu." Luna smiled and petted Rocky's head, "Aww, thank you boy! You know, you'll be a good addition to the wolf pack back home." Rocky licks her face and she laughs.  

 

Lance cuts in and says, "We might talk about that later but we need to focus on how to cure Theyna's wound." Shiro nods and says, "Lance's right, we have to save Theyna quickly!" He turns to Allura and asks "Allura, do you know where we can find Galra blood? It's the only thing we need."

 

Rocky barked and pawed at Keith's hand. Lance smirked and said, "Don't worry little guy! I'll put a ring on it one day!" Luna laughed softly and Rocky barked louder. 

 

Allura quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong with Keith?" Luna noticed Rocky's body language and said ,"I think he's trying to tell us something." Lance gave a questioning look and asked, "How do you know that?" 

 

Nora face-palms and say, "She's a wolf, stupid. Hello?" Lance looked at her and replied, "Oh, sorry! What's he telling us, Luna?" Luna looked at Rocky as he sniffed Keith's hand and barked happily. 

 

Luna knit her eyebrows and asked, "Does Keith have the blood we need?" Rocky licked Luna's face, she smiled and said "Keith is Half-Galra." Nora gasped about what Luna said and asked,"Wait, you're half Galra too?!" 

 

Keith blushes and replies, "Yes, I am." Nora looks at him and asks, "How come you never told me and Luna before?" Keith smiles and answers, "I didn't want you guys to hate me, that's all." 

 

Luna smiles and replies, "Keith, we would never hate you, you're still our friend." Keith quirks an eyebrow and asks, "Really?" Nora nodded and added, "Yeah, it doesn't matter who you are to us, you'll always be one of best ace pilots in our team." Keith blushes and says, "Um, thank you." Nora smiles and asks, "So, do you think your blood can save Theyna?" 

 

Keith looks at Theyna and answers, “I hope so, it's the only option we've got." Luna smiles and says "Then, let's do it!"Allura smiled and Keith pulled his sleeve up. Coran grabbed a needle and asked, "You ready, Keith?" Rocky barked and jumped around. 

 

Keith smiled and nodded. Coran pushed the needle in and Keith winced. Lance smiled and said, "You're doing great babe." Keith blushed and Coran smiled. He tapped the needle and aimed it for Theyna's wound. 

 

He pushed it in and soon the edges returned to Theyna's tan skin color. Allura smiled and said, "Effects may take time but this should help her system." Nora hugged Keith and Rocky jumped in Theyna's lap. 

 

Luna looked and said, "It's working!" Theyna opened her eyes and groaned. Shiro caught her and she asks "Guys, what's going on?" Rocky jumps and licks her face "Rocky! Oh, I missed you too boy!"

 

Theyna laughs and Mat walks up to her, "Theyna?" She looks at Matt and smiles. She hugs him and yelled, "Shiro, Matt!!" Shiro smiled and Theyna's eyes had a sad look in them. 

 

Lance ran and hugged her, nearly dropping her in the process. "OH! Lance! Watch it, you'll make the wound worse!" He smiled and said "Sorry! I'm so happy you're back and alive!" Theyna smiled and kissed Lance's forehead. 

 

Keith smiled and hugged Theyna,"I'm glad you're here." She smiled and replied "Thank you, Keith." Nora walked up and looked straight into Theyna's eyes, "You know, I kinda owe you an apology." 

 

Theyna shook her head and asked, "For what? Seeing that I was a Galra?" Nora nods and adds, "Yeah, I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I should've kept my big mouth shut." Theyna smiled and said, "Don't worry, apology accepted." 

 

Theyna smiles at Luna and says "And thank you Luna, for saving me from Thaddeus." Luna blushed and replied, "It was nothing, a wolf's gotta do what a wolf's gotta do." Rocky runs to her and licks Luna's face. 

 

Theyna laughs and says, "Awww, Rocky likes you now." Luna smiles and replies He really does, he could make a good addition to the pack."Theyna smiles and says "He's not leaving my side. He holds a special place in my heart." 

Shiro laughs and Theyna blushes. 

 

Luna laughs as Nora elbows Shiro, he smiles at her and takes Theyna's hands. "Theyna, when you left. I felt my heart broke. I wanted you here. I pushed these feelings down for so long, I guess I'll say it now, I love you!" 

 

Theyna looks at Shiro in shock and says, "I don't know what to say." Shiro looks at Rocky and says, "It's okay if you don't have anything to say, I'm so glad that you're still here." He kisses her on the lips and everyone stares in awe. 

 

Luna smiles and says, "Awww, how sweet." Nora rolls her eyes and crosses her arms "Uh, can I just be the first to say, eww?" Luna elbows her and says, "Nora, don't ruin their moment." Keith nods and says "Yeah, let's give them their moment." Rocky barks and the team moves out. 

 

Luna and Nora stay and Rocky makes them look away. Shiro looked into Theyna's eyes and said, "I wanted to that for so long." Theyna smiled and replied "If you did, why did you stop?" Shiro quirked an eyebrow and Theyna kissed him. Rocky barks and chases his tail. 

 

Keith smiles and Lance kisses him. Pidge groans and says, "Great! All this romance is bad for my brain." Matt laughs and says "Don't worry, little sis." Pidge glares at him and replies, "Don't call me little." Nora laughs and says, "Whoa, sibling rivalry, am I right?" Luna rolls her eyes and says, "You and your comments." Nora laughed and looked at the new couple. 

 

Theyna in Shiro's arms and Rocky in her arms. Nora rolled her eyes and said, "All this romance is bad for my health. I might die from it." Luna laughed and Nora asked, "On the Lion, you said something but you passed out because of it. What was it?" 

 

Luna shook her head and Nora said, "I know you better than anyone, tell me." Luna sighed and said, "I love you." Nora smiled and kissed her. 

 

Luna looked at her wide eyed and Nora said, "You know how long I've been waiting?!" Luna looks at her and asks, "How long?" Nora smiled and replied, "Since we got accepted in the Galaxy Garrison." 

 

Luna shook her head and asked, "Really? I've always had a crush on you. But I was too scared to tell you." Nora smiles and says "Hey, come on! All that time you had to tell me was fine, good thing you did." Luna smiled and Nora grabbed her hand, "I guess I did." 

 

"Come on, let's go celebrate with the others." Luna nods and the new couple leaves to join the rest of the team.


	9. Chapter Nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Nora and Luna walked out hand in hand, Keith smiled and Pidge groaned, "One couple forms and now everyone is a couple!!" Keith smiled and laughed, "Finally someone made a move, who was it?" Luna blushed and pointed to Nora. 

 

Nora looked at Luna with pride and told Keith, "Luna did." Luna nodded and added, "Yeah it was me!" Lance smiled and wrapped his arms around Keith, "I'm happy for you two." Nora nodded and Luna said, "And Lance has my stamp of approval." 

 

Nora raised an eyebrow and said, "Not mine, he still has a way to go before that." Lance glares at her and says, "Hey, at least I'm still trying to getting to know you!" Keith sighs and says, "Come on, you two. Knock it off." Luna nods and says to Nora, "Nora, take it easy." Nora takes a deep breath and looks into Luna's eyes, "Ok, I'm cool." Luna smiles and says, "Good. Now come on, let's go celebrate!" 

 

Theyna and Shiro walk out, with Theyna on crutches and Rocky barking happily. Theyna smiled and looked at Keith, "I'm glad Lance made a move. It was saddening when he came to my room late at night crying out of fear." Keith nodded and replied, "Me too, he was worried about you."

 

Lance nodded and Theyna smiled. Lance walked to her and she 

hugged him. Lance hiccuped and Theyna said, "I'm just glad I'm back." Lance cried and Keith smiled. 

 

Theyna pulled back and wiped her eyes as well as Lance's. Theyna smiled and looked at Shiro, "Are we gonna celebrate?" He nodded and hooked his arm around her waist. 

 

Rocky chased his tail and Keith picked him up. Nora laughed and said, "I think Rocky will be a good practice baby for you and Lance." Keith blushed and Luna added, "He would, he's a good little dog." Lance nodded and Rocky barked in agreement. 

 

Theyna laughed and said "He is! He's just a little shy at the start." Keith nodded and let Rocky run to Hunk. 

 

He laughed and Shiro said, "See, you and Rocky are the same." Hunk laughed and let Rocky lick his face, "Rocky, that tickles! Hahaha!" Everyone laughs and Nora says, "Man, I'm so happy everything's back to normal. After that's happened the whole time, I could use a break. Why don't we go somewhere fun for a change?" Theyna smiled and said added, "Well nothing is ever human normal, there is Voltron normal though." Luna smiles and Lance suggested a planet that was very similar to Earth.

 

Luna looks at the team and says, "You know, I was thinking the same thing Nora was thinking. We should do something fun, like go to a party." Then, she turns to Allura and asks, "Allura, do Alteans plan any special occasions like parties?" Allura nodded and replied, "Something similar. Almost like a ceremony if humans put it. "

 

Rocky barks and Shiro says "It's settled then." Lance cheered and Theyna said to Shiro, "I can go with Shiro, since Grey needs rest." Shiro smirked and kissed her neck, Nora rolled her eyes and said, "If you two are going to have sex!!! DO IT BEFORE WE LEAVE!!!" Luna looked at Nora and yelled, "Nora, did you really have to say that out loud?!" Nora shook her head and replied, "I'm sorry, I panicked. Okay, no judge on that!"

 

Theyna laughed and Shiro hid his face in Theyna's cleavage. Theyna smiled and said "Aww, you scared him." Lance laughed and Keith elbowed him in the stomach. 

 

Pidge covered her ears and yelled, "MY YOUNG BRAIN!!!!" Hunk and Mat laughed and Allura said "We could set up Altean food and drinks!" Luna smiled and said, "We can pick out fancy clothes for all of us!" Nora also says, "I'm a really good makeup artist! I can do make up for myself, Luna, Pidge, Theyna and Allura." 

 

Shiro smiled and said "So, let's get ready!" Luna smiled and walked to her room with Theyna. Nora smirked and said, "She is gonna do God knows what to your wife." Rocky barked and Shiro blushed, "She isn't my wi-"

"I call bullshit!!"Allura, Luna and Nora can make the invitations to send to the entire universe. 

 

Meanwhile, Theyna trains and Shiro walks in with Rocky right on his tail. 

 

Shiro looks at her and says "I don't think you should be doing that." Theyna stops and pushes her sweaty hair back. "I have to, I missed so many days of training." Shiro sighs and takes her weapon, "Gold, I love you, Take some time off." Theyna nods and understands what he's saying. 

 

She smiles and replies "I think you're right, maybe I should rest a little bit. "Shiro smiles and says "Good, you need your rest. Don't risk hurting yourself after you ran off." Theyna nodded and said, "I know, thank you." She walks out before saying, "And Grey?" Shiro smiles and nods, "Don't overwork yourself. Take some time off with me when you're ready." Shiro nods and Nora walks in. 

 

"Sooo. How's the new married couple doing?" Shiro blushes and answers, "Nora, we're not married yet. You know that, right?" Nora laughed and replied, “I know, but I just wanted to know what you guys were up to." 

 

Shiro smiles and replies, "Just trying to stop Theyna from hurting herself." Nora smirked and commented, "Nice. Taking your soon to be dad role serious huh?" Shiro glares at her and yells, "NORA!!" She laughed and said "Alright no more jokes until the wedding day."

 

Theyna hears and walks back in. "Nora, please! You're embarrassing us!" Nora raises an eyebrow and says, "Come on, there's no one else here but me, you and Shiro." Theyna pouts and says, "Yeah, very ludicrous." Nora smiles and says, "I'm gonna go get some sleep, see you lovebirds tomorrow!" Shiro and Theyna blush. Nora laughs and walked out. 

 

Theyna hid her face in Shiro's neck and said, "Don't get that idea in your head, Takashi!" He laughs and they walk to Theyna's room. Lance walks by and asks, "You guys need a condom?" Shiro glared at Lance and slammed the door. 

 

Nora walks in her room with Luna on the bed. Luna smiles and asks, "How are Shiro and Theyna?" Nora nodded and answered "They're fine, Shiro's trying to keep Theyna from training. He doesn't want her to hurt herself." 

 

Luna smiles and says, "That's Shiro alright, he's always looking out for the team." Nora added, "Yeah, doesn't remind you of Logan?" Luna smiled and nodded, "Yes, it does. Shiro is a lot like Daddy. He wants to protect his pride from the Galra, like a lion." 

 

Nora sat next to her and said, "Make a lot of sense." Luna nodded. Nora smiled and said, "I bet you, after they get married, there's gonna be a little Takashi running around here." Luna rolled her eyes and said, "And there you go!" Nora laughed and kissed Luna's neck. 

 

"But I mean I get why he cares about her so much, she is lovable and we can't help who we fall for." Luna nodded and added "That's true, I know they'll make a good couple." 

 

Nora smiled and replied ""I'm sure they will, Lance and Keith will too." Luna smiled and said "And you and me might make a great couple!" Nora smiled and smashed Luna's lips to her's. Luna moaned and gripped Nora's shirt. 

 

A door slam was heard and Shiro said, "Why does everyone think we're gonna have sex?!" Nora smiled and Theyna replied, "Let them have rumors." Luna moaned and Nora said, "Yeah. I give two months and a little Shirogane will be yelling 'Mommy! Daddy!" Luna laughed and said "But they're still not ready though, they'll think about it." Nora nodded and Luna blushes. 

 

Luna sighed and asked "Nora, do you think we should have our first time?" Nora blushes and answers, "Um, I don't know. Why would you ask that?" Luna shrugged her shoulders and answers, "Because I want it to be something special between us. Everyone has their first time, right?" 

 

Nora looks into Luna's eyes and says, "Yeah, but don't you think it's too soon for us to do it?" Luna sighs and answers "Maybe, but I really want this for both of us." Nora smiled and laid her head on Luna's chest. 

 

Luna smiles and Nora sticks her head in Luna's cleavage. Luna laughed and heard moans and grunts from down the hall. 

 

Luna lifted her head and asked, "What's that noise?" Nora shakes her head and says, "Let's not worry about that now, let's continue with out first time." Luna smiled and replied, "Ok, give me everything you've got." Nora sucked on Luna's neck and said, "Sure thing, my little wolf."

 

The pair removed their shirts and Luna blushed at Nora's breast. Nora noticed and said, "Don't be shy, my love. I got you."  Luna nodded and Nora kissed to Luna's breast. 

 

Luna laughs and says, "That tickles!" Nora smiled and Luna pushed for Nora's fingers. Nora slipped her fingers under Luna's sweatpants and Luna arched her back. Nora smirked and moved her mouth further down. 

 

Luna moans and Nora sighs against Luna's nipple and asked ""Fingers, or tongue?" Luna moaned and replied, "Fin-Fingers." Nora smiles and Luna nods. Nora smirks and slips her fingers inside.

 

Luna squirms and moans. Nora smirks and she curls her fingers. Luna moans and pushes down on them. Luna grabs the bedsheets tightly, but it didn't hurt a little. Nora pulls out her fingers and she looks at Luna, "You ok, Luna?" Luna replies, "Yeah, I'm alright. It didn't even hurt." Nora scoffs, "Man, you're pretty cranky. The real fun is about to start." Luna smiled and pulled off her pants. 

 

Nora smirked and removed her own, she licked around Luna's clit and Luna moaned. Nora breathed on it and it sent pleasure up Luna's spine. 

 

Luna moans, "Ahh, ah. Nora, that feels good." Nora thrusts against her, "You look so cute right now." Luna blushes and says, "I know that." Luna moans, "Ahh, ah. Nora, that feels good." 

 

Nora thrusts against her, "You look so cute right now." Luna blushes and says, "I know that." Nora says, "Ok." Luna's nails reattached into claws, she leaves scratch marks in Nora's back and body. "Ahh, Nora. I'm so close."

 

Nora smirked and said, "Come on, baby." Luna moaned and bit Nora's shoulder. Nora thrusted in faster and Luna came. Nora sighed and licked the juices from her fingers.

Luna grips the bedsheets even tighter, she then caresses 

 

Nora's golden curly hair and wraps her arms around her. Luna smiled and Nora said, "That was amazing." Luna nodded and heard pounding and moaning down the hall. Nora rolled her eyes and got dressed. 

 

She walked to the room and heard Lance groan, "You're so tight baby." Nora leaned in closer and heard Keith moan, she sighed and kicked the door down. Lance fell off the bed and Keith covered himself.

 

Nora looked around and yelled, "REALLY?!!" Lance nodded and replied, "Yeah! Now if you can leave, THAT WOULD BE EXCELLENT!!!" Nora glared at him and Theyna said behind her, "Lance, I think you should be careful, Male Galra can bear children too."

 

The pair widened their eyes and she ran out, "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!?" Nora sighed and she shut the door. She walked back in the room and  Luna asks her, "What was that?" Nora answers, "Keith and Lance were having sex." Luna widens her eyes and yells, "WHAT? You walked in on them?" Nora answers, "Not exactly, I kicked the door down and they got really scared. You should've seen the look on their faces." She then laughs herself  off. 

 

Luna growls and says, "You shouldn't have done that, that's their private moment, not yours." Nora says, "Relax, at least I didn't peak." Luna sighed and Nora added "And then Theyna came by and said 'Male Galra can bear children too.' I wanted to laugh." 

 

Luna opened her mouth and yelled, "WHAT?! REALLY?!?!" Nora nodded and Luna laughed, "Man, lots of new stuff to learn everyday." Nora laid next to her and replied, "Yeah, so much for learning." The couple fell asleep while Keith and Lance had their own moment. 


	10. Chapter Ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Nora and Luna woke up the next morning, Nora wakes up first and pats Luna's face. "Rise and shine, blue wolf." Luna groans and opens her eyes lazily. 

 

Luna looks at her lover and rolled over, "Five more minutes." Nora smiled and replied, "Come on baby." Luna groaned and said, "If you love me, you'd let me sleep." Nora kissed her neck and said, "Let's go, Lu-lu. We don't want to miss any training." Luna sighed and replied, "Alright, I'm coming." Nora smiled and the pair got dressed. 

 

They walked into the kitchen hand in hand. They saw Shiro wrap his arms around Theyna's waist and spin her around as she laughed and smudged some green goop in Shiro's face. Keith and Lance sat by each other, with Keith sitting in Lance's lap. Pidge was busy cuddling with Rocky and Rocky barking happily. 

 

Nora looks around and says, "Aww, the couples are sitting together!" Keith and Theyna blush and Lance yells out, "What is it with you and romance?!"  Keith puts his hand on Lance's cheek and kisses his jawline, nose and cheeks. Lance smiles and Keith says, "Lance, come on. Not the time."

 

Luna laughed and added, "He's right, Lancer. No need to get upset." Lance nodded and Theyna smiled. She looks at Shiro's arms around her hips and said, "How about we just eat and then take a day to relax?" Shiro smiled and Keith nodded. 

 

Nora looked at him and asked, "Did you two use a condom?" Keith sighed and Lance shook his head. Rocky barked and jumped onto Lance's lap. Lance looked at him and smiled, "Hey, you little mutt. Ready to eat?" Rocky barked and Keith smiled at his lover. 

 

Lance petted Rocky's head and said, "Alright, here you go." Lance grabs a bowl, filling it up with space goo and giving it to Rocky. Rocky barks happily and Lance smiles. Keith lays his head on Lance's shoulder and Lance's kisses his forehead. 

 

Theyna awes and Luna laughs. Luna sighed at Rocky and said, "I wish the wolf pups were here to meet you, Rocky. You could've been friends." Nora smiled and added, "I'm pretty sure they would be good friends." Rocky barked and Theyna smiled, "He's never leaving me. He's my baby." Rocky jumped in his owner's lap and licked her face. 

 

Shiro smiled and Rocky licked his face too. Pidge smiled and said, "Rocky is our baby, he's a good dog." Rocky barked and Nora nodded, "I agree with you, Pidgey." Luna smiled and Keith whispered something in Lance's ear. Theyna looked at the couple uneasily and Shiro nibbles on her ear. She squeals and Shiro smiled. 

 

Nora laughed and Pidge groaned, "Please keep the show PG, space parents." Shiro blushes and Theyna smiles, "Sorry, just keeping things up for the both of us." Shiro smiles and eats. Both Theyna and Lance laugh. Keith rolled his eyes and Luna asked Pidge, "Did Allura get everything set?" Pidge nodded and added "Yeah she just needs the lions secured."  Luna nodded and began to eat, to only have a blob of goop on her nose by Nora. 

 

Luna drops her spoon and asks, "Hey! Why'd you do that?" Nora smiled and replied, "I'd thought it would be fun for you to see." Luna looks at Nora determinedly and says, "Oh yeah, how about you like this?" She grabs her plate and dumps it on Nora's head. Nora screams and touches her hair, "AHH, no my hair, my beautiful hair!"

 

Luna laughs at Nora while she growls. "Alright, that's it!" Nora grabs her own plate to throw at Luna but it hits Keith instead. Lance laughed and Rocky barked happily. Keith took the chunks out of his hair and threw one at Nora. 

 

Luna smiled and Luna laughed. She shouts "FOOD FIGHT!!!!" She throws a chunk at Lance and laughed. Rocky barks and Theyna looks at Shiro, "Relive old memories?" Shiro looked into her gold-violet eyes and nodded. She smiled and threw a chunk at his face. Shiro laughed and threw one at Keith. Soon Matt and Hunk came in and Shiro yelled. "Come on Matt! Relieve the Garrison days!" Matt smiled and threw a chunk to Hunk's face. He smiled and ran. 

 

Lance threw a chunk at Theyna and she threw one back at him, "Ha! Take that, Lance!" He smirks and yells "Oh, yeah?! Then, bring it!" Pidge laughed and threw a chunk at Keith. He smirked and threw it back at her. Lance laughed and Theyna jumped on his back, causing the pair to fall on the chunks of space goop. Shiro threw a chunk at both Mat and Nora. 

 

Nora throws her chunks at Luna and Keith while Luna throws more at Pidge. Soon Allura and Coran walked in. He blocked a flying chunk from her and she picked up said chunk and threw it at Hunk. Coran smiled and stood up, he grabbed a chunk and threw it at Shiro. Nora smiles and say, "Look who decided to join the fun! You don't want to miss this!" She throws more goop at Lance.

 

Lance laughed and threw a chunk from his hair at Luna. Keith smiled and threw goop at the back of Theyna’s head, she smiled and Rocky ran out. Luna laughed and jumped on Nora's back. She threw two big chunks at Allura and Hunk. Luna jumps off and shifts, she runs to Allura with a plate of goop in her mouth and threw it at her. 

 

Shiro laughed and walked to the door with Theyna under his arm. She smiled and wiped the goop from Shiro's white tuff. Shiro smiled and bit her neck, she sighed and gripped his shoulders.  

 

Shiro nodded towards Coran and Coran did the same. Shiro smiled and the couple left. Coran smiled and yelled, "Alright! That's it, don't wanna forget the training sequences." 

The team groaned and Allura added, "Pilots to the showers." Luna shook herself, causing goop to go everywhere.

 

Everyone shields themselves and Nora yelled, "Hey, Luna! That's not fair!" Luna turns back and replies "Sorry, can't help it!" Lance laughed and yelled "Me and Keith call the shower first!" Nora and Pidge groaned and said in union, "I'm not going in there after those two!!" Luna nodded and Keith blushed. 

 

Lance looked the pair and said "Well sorry ladies, you just gotta wait." Nora rolled her eyes and said "At least let everyone else go in first before you jizz up the shower." Luna looked at her lover and yelled, "Nora!!" Shiro walked back in and said, "Alright, that's enough. Let Keith and Lance shower first and then we can all go." Nora eyeballs Shiro and asks, "FIRST OFF WHERE DID YOU GO WITH SPACE MOM! AND SECOND THEY ARE GONNA CONTAMINATE THE SHOWER WITH-uuggghh!!"

 

Luna laughed and Lance walked out with Keith under his arm, Rocky barked and Nora sighed. Mat and Pidge laughed while Hunk picked Rocky up. Luna looks at Nora and says, "Nora, relax. It's just one shower." She sighs and says to Keith, "Alright, you two better not take forever in the shower." Keith nodded and added, "Don't worry, we won't." Nora nodded and looked at Shiro, "And you didn't answer my first question." Shiro blushed and Luna stepped in, "Maybe he and Theyna were just talking."Nora raised an eyebrow and replied, "Surrre."Luna laughed and kissed her cheek. 

 

Nora blushed and walks out with Luna. Matt walks up to Shiro and elbows him, "So, how was it?" Shiro shook his head and replied, "You're just as bad as her." Mat laughed and Theyna came in with a small hickey on her neck, "What's going on?" Matt smiled and yelled, "NICE ONE!!!" Theyna blushed and Shiro laughed. 

 

Meanwhile, Keith and Lance showered when all of a sudden, Lance's water turned ice cold. "Ahhh, it's cold! Keith, did you use all the hot water?!" Keith smirked and replied, "Maybe or maybe not." Lance sighed and Keith laughed. Lance looked at him and asked, "Can you please let me have some hot water?" 

 

Keith smiles and replies, "Why should I?" Lance gives Keith puppy eyes and asks, "Please.....?" Keith smiles and says "Fine, but I won't be so nice next time." Lance smiled and got under the hot water. "Ahhh, yeah. Much better." Keith kisses Lance's cheek and said "I'll go get dressed." Lance nodded and Keith walked away. Lance heard someone yell, "Thank God you guys didn't bone!!" Lance laughed and shut the off the water. 

 

Luna looks at Pidge and says, "Pidge, they can hear you." Nora nodded and added, "Yeah, don't embarrass them even more." Keith and Lance blushed and Lance yells, "How long were you girls standing there?!" Nora crossed her arms and answered, "Well, long enough to know Keith is wasteful!" Keith blushed and Luna said, "Hurry up! Me and Nora are next." Lance whistles suggestively and Nora yelled, "McClain!!!" Keith elbows Lance. 

 

Nora and Luna walk in and blush at Keith and Lance. Keith walks to their room and gets dressed. He sighs and lays on the bed. Lance smiles and lays next to him. He looks into Keith's eyes and asked, "About that thing Theyna said last night, did we-" Keith shook his head, "Don't put that fear in our heads. Now isn't the time." Lance sighed and draped his arm over Keith's waist. 

 

Meanwhile, Nora rubs Luna's back and Luna relaxes. Nora kisses her neck. Luna laughs and says, "Nora, that tickles!" Nora asks her, "You like that?" Luna answers "Of course I do." Nora smirked and tried to give Luna a hickey. Luna twisted and said "Later." Nora smiled and the couple washed up. 

 

Luna turns into a wolf and starts playing with the water, Nora sees her and asked her, "You never underestimate me easily, do wolves really play in water?" Luna barks, and continues playing with the soap and water. 

 

Nora laughs and Luna got her back. Nora looked at her and asked, "Wanna a belly rub?" Luna barked and someone yelled, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE??!" Nora laughed. She gives Luna a nice belly rub and Luna pants, Nora asks her, "Who's a good wolf? Who's my good wolf?" Luna barks twice. Nora laughed and shut off the water. 

 

She grabbed a towel and Luna shakes. Water went everywhere and Nora laughed. Luna barked and Nora wrapped her towel around herself. Luna turns back and tells her, "Thanks, I needed this." Nora replies, "No problem, let's dry off and get dressed." Luna nodded and wrapped herself in a towel. 

 

They opened the door and Nora saw Theyna's hickey. She looked at Shiro and yelled, "I KNEW IT!!!" Shiro smiled and the other couple went inside. Luna laughed and Nora said, "Should they be in there all alone?" Luna rolled her eyes and said ,"Really?" Nora nodded.

 

Luna annoyingly takes Nora's hand and says, "Come on, let's go." Nora replies, "Alright, I'm coming." Nora sighed and the two entered their room. Nora gets dressed but notices that Luna just put on a loose t-shirt with boy shorts. 

 

Luna smiled and Nora shook her head. "So, you're not gonna train?" Luna shook her head and added, "I'm gonna stay with Keith." Nora looked at her and asked, "He's not gonna train?" Luna shook her head and said, "Not after yesterday with that biology bombshell."

 

Nora then says, "That bombshell was nothing that I had to say, even if you can produce wolf pups as a wolf." Luna blushes and yells, "Seriously?! We're talking about this now?!" Nora shouts, "No, but I'm just saying!" Luna sighs and says, "Ok, just try not to say anything else stupid." Nora replies, "I won't, I promise." Luna says, “Good, have fun with your training." Nora says, "I will, see ya!" She runs down the hallways, leaving Luna behind. 

 

Luna crosses her arms and says, "Man, Nora and her big mouth." Theyna pops in and says, "I'm surprised you're not used to it by now." Luna laughed and asked, "Shouldn't you be training as well?" Theyna sighed and showed Luna the healed scar which was bleeding a bit, "Shiro wants me to relax until the wound is faded." 

 

Luna looks at her healing wound and says, "It doesn't look too bad, it'll heal for a few days." Theyna replies, "I hope so." She asks Luna, "Aren't you gonna train with Nora?" Luna answers, "No, I'm gonna stay with Keith." Theyna nods and says "Alright, well see you later." Luna replies, "Thanks." At the door, Theyna looks back and said, "And I heard what Nora was saying about a little Takashi running around here." Luna sighed and apologized. 

 

Theyna smiled and said, "No, don't apologize! Actually me and Shiro are talking about kids in the near future. He's more excited than me on that." Luna smiled and Theyna nodded, Keith walked in and plopped on the bed. 

 

He sighed and asked "What were you and Theyna talking about?"  Luna smiled and replied, "About her wound and that Shiro and her want a family in the near future." Keith smiled and Luna asked, "I heard what Lance and you were talking about. We know that the possibility is high but if you are-" "Luna I love you but honestly, Lance is anxious to see and I just hope I'm not."

 

Luna tells Keith, "I know how you feel, I've been thinking about how me and Nora can have a future together. Having a family might not be easy, even since I'm a wolf and I don't know if I'll be able to have either a baby or wolf pups. It kinda scares me." 

 

Keith looked on the floor and replied, "The baby idea itself doesn't scare me, it's just the chance of my Galra blood. I don't want my child to go through what me and Theyna went through." Luna smiled and hugged Keith, "I know buddy, but think about it. Chances are really slim and if biology is on your side, it'll look like Lance." Keith smiled and hugged her back.

 

Keith tells Luna, "Thank you, Lu. I'm glad that I was able to have you and Nora as friends back at the Garrison." Luna hugs Keith and says, "Me too, we were there to encourage and support you when Shiro disappeared on the Kerberos mission. Now, we're here again with you. Being the defenders of the universe." Keith laughs and says, "Well, it's not being easy being one." Luna answers, "True, but it's pretty fun at the same time."

 

Keith smiled and Rocky ran in, he jumped in Keith's lap and Luna awed. Rocky licked Keith's shirt and Keith cuddled with him. 

 

Luna pets Rocky's head and says, "Where did you come from, little guy?" Keith laughs and says, "He really loves running around in the castle." Luna replies, "He really does." Rocky barks and goes on Luna's lap and lays down. 

 

Keith yawns and Rocky barks. Luna smiles and asks Keith, "Was he always running around here?" Keith shook his head and added "He did but only when he was with Theyna or Shiro." Luna smiled and Rocky fell asleep. Luna kissed Rocky's head and walked to Theyna's room. 

 

Inside, Theyna was asleep so she put Rocky next to her.

Luna slowly puts Rocky next to Theyna, she whispered in Rocky's ear, "Sleep tight, Rocky. I'll see you later." She walks out of the room and comes back to her room.

 

Keith was gone so she walked to see Nora. In the training room, everyone was done and she heard Nora and Shiro talking, Shiro is with Nora sitting down across from each other, legs crossed. 

 

Nora asks Shiro, "So, are you and Theyna planning some stuff for your future?" Shiro answers, "Yeah, we might even start a family together soon" Nora says, "I knew that." Shiro laughs and asks Nora, "What about you and Luna? Have you two thought about you futures?" 

 

Nora looks at her feet and replies, "We want kids but we don't know if we can." Shiro looks at her and says "I'm sure there's a way. I mean, anything can happen." Nora nodded and asked, " So when you and Space Mom have a kid, what are you hoping for?" 

 

Shiro thinks and replies, "A girl would be nice for our first but as long as they're healthy and happy, I won't care." Nora smiled and Luna walked up. Nora smiled and stood up. Nora sees Luna and says, "Oh, Luna. I didn't know you were standing there, come joins us." Luna nodded and sat with them. 

 

Nora wrapped her arm around Luna and she blushed. Luna asks Shiro, "So, what were you guys talking about?" Shiro answers, "We were talking about our futures, Nora mentioned that you girls don't know if you want kids. Is it possible that you might have babies, Luna?" 

 

Luna looks down at the floor and answers, "I don't know, that's what scares me. Since I'm a wolf, I don't know if I'll be able to have babies or wolf pups. Sounds strange, I know but it doesn't sound possible for me to produce offspring either way."

 

Shiro looks at Luna and said, "Why not talk to Pidge? She might have an idea or two." Nora smiled and Luna nodded. 

 

Shiro rubbed his shoulder and Luna asked, "What happened?" Shiro shook his hand and said, "Just hurt it doing something last night." Nora smirked and asked, "Was that something, THEYNA???" Luna put her head in her hand and Shiro blushed. 

 

Luna yells, "Nora, will you quit it with your big mouth?!" Nora shouts, "I'm sorry, okay?! I don't speak louder and think!!" Luna replies, "Then, think first!" Shiro then says, "Girls please, stop fighting. You two sound like a bunch of little girls arguing over a Barbie doll." 

 

Nora shouts, "We're not little anymore! And I'm way too old for Barbies." Luna asks, "Then how come you still have your collection of the Barbie films?" Nora blushes and says, "Um, they're just for watching." Luna looked at her and said, "Hmmm, 'Just for watching' she says." Nora blushed and yelled, "Honest!!" Luna shook her head and Shiro laughed. 

 

Nora wrapped her arms around Luna and said "I wuv you." Luna giggled and kissed Nora's forehead, "I love you too." Shiro blushes at the moment and stands up from sitting, he tells the girls, "Okay, girls. Let's go, we have a big day ahead of us soon." Nora and Luna get up and both say, "Yes, sir." They walk out together with Shiro following behind them. 

 

Shiro walked to his room and saw Theyna up with Rocky, he smiled and sat with her. "I thought you were sleeping." Theyna nodded and said, "I was, but then the mice came in and wanted to play with Rocky for a bit." Shiro nodded and Theyna kissed his lips. 

 

Theyna asks him, "So what were you doing?" Shiro answers, "I was talking with Nora and Luna about our futures." Theyna then asks him, "Really? What's Nora gonna do with Luna?" 

 

Shiro answers, "She told me that she wants to have a married life with Luna and start a family, but Luna is kinda scared." Theyna then says, "Luna is scared about what?" Shiro tells her, "She's afraid about having children with Nora, since she's a wolf, she doesn't know if she'll have babies or wolf pups. It's not even possible for her to produce offspring either way." 

 

Theyna sighed and said "Poor thing.-" She looked at him and said "Why not you be their donor? When they're ready. I mean the kid would be half yours and Luna's, but it's theirs." Shiro shook his head and Theyna looked down, "I'm not doing that because it wouldn't be fair if me and you can't have kids." 

 

Theyna smiled and kissed Shiro again. Shiro sighed and looked into her gold eyes "I don't regret saving you." Theyna smiled and replied, "And I don't regret becoming your space love, Space Dad." Shiro and Theyna laughed and kissed once more. 

 

Shiro kisses her back and lays down at the bed next to her, "Good night, Theyna." Theyna replies, "Good night."

 

Meanwhile in Luna and Nora's room, Nora was already asleep but Luna stayed awake. She gets up from the bed and quietly walks out of the room, she arrives at the control room where she sees that it's empty. 

 

Finally, a moment of silence with only herself. She sits by by the middle of the room close to the window and looks at the beautiful galaxy sky, it reminded her of the night skies back on Earth where she sees the northern lights in the forest with Logan. 

 

She looks at the stars so passionately, but she looks back down and her knees and thought, ' _ I really want to have a family with Nora, but how can I? It's not possible for a wolf like me to have babies. What can I do? I want this not just for me but for Nora too. _ ' She sighs again and looks back at the pretty galaxy scenery.

 

She wipes her eyes and the door opens. Lance walks in with a tank top and sweatpants. Lance smiles and asks, "What are you doing up this late?" Luna giggled and replied, "I should be asking the same thing to you." 

 

Lance sighed and sat next to her, "Just the fear of Keith being pregnant just scares me to the bones. I mean I want a family with him but when everything gets normal." Luna shakes her head and says, "Nothing will ever be normal." 

 

Lance smiled and added, "And I don't want my child knowing about all this. You know but we have to wait to see if he is." Luna nodded and looked at the stars, "If Keith is, first off I'll kill you and second, what do you want?" Lance plays with his wristband and replies, "I want a little girl. So she can happy with us and her entire family but I want my kids happy. Not like-" Lance cried and Luna hugged him. 

 

Luna tells Lance, "You talk too much." Lance hugs her back and says, "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes times." Luna then says, "It's ok. Nora's like that too." 

 

Lance laughs and releases from the hug, he asks Luna, "So, why did you come here?" Luna answers “Because I wanted to clear my thoughts by watching the sky, it really beautiful." Lance tells her, "It is, reminds me of the night sky back on Earth." 

 

Luna says, "It does, I used to watch the northern lights every night with Daddy." Lance asks her, "Was it pretty?" Luna answers, "Yeah, it was! The colors blend together with the sky and it's like a rainbow during nightfall." Lance laughs and Luna laughs along with her, but then Luna looks down from the sky feeling sad. 

 

Lance notices this and asks her, "Is something wrong, Luna?" Luna looks at Lance and then stands up, "Um, well. I don't know what to do." Lance asks her, "What do you mean?" Luna tells Lance, "I really want to have a future with Nora, but I don't know how. Do you think I can have kids with her?" Lance answers, "Yeah, have you two been thinking about it?" Luna answers, "Recently, but that's the thing that scares me. When I think of a family, I think of me and Nora with our kids being happy and watching them grow up. But the thing is, because I'm a wolf, I'm not sure if I can have either babies or wolf pups." 

 

Lance gets confused about what Luna says and tells her, "Luna, you're not making any sense." Luna yells, "None of it make sense, this isn't how things are supposed to happen! My babies are what I'm scared about, do you think it's right for a human and a wolf to be together? That's what worries me, and there's no way I can see this happening." She looks at Lance with watery eyes and says, "Lance, I'm afraid. I don't know if this can work with me and Nora." 

 

Lance walks up to her and says, "Hey, Luna. Don't say stuff like that, you're a brave girl and Nora always liked that about you. You two really want this right? Then, starting a family can help with that love. Wolf or not, she'll always love you for who you are. And nothing can ever stand in your way." Luna gets surprised at what Lance said, but instead of feeling better, she starts to cry a little. 

 

Lance sees Luna crying and says, "Luna, are you okay?" Luna steps away from and says, "Stop Lance, please." Lance tries to reach out to her, "Why? Did I say something wrong?" Luna's eyes change from periwinkle to amber gold, her claws reattached and yells out, "Don't touch me!" Then, she claws Lance's face, causing him to scream in pain. 

 

Luna looks at him growling with her canines gritting but she sees what she's done and gasps. 

 

Lance looks at her with bloody claw marks on his face, Luna sees the damage she caused and whispers, "Oh no, what have I done?" Lance tries to walk to her, "Luna..?” Then, she backs away from him and says, "No, I'm... I'm so sorry!" 

 

She then runs out, crying. Lance tries to run after but he wasn't fast enough, "Luna, wait!" He stops and looks down, he thought, ’ _ What did I say _ ?’


	11. Chapter Eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Rocky heard and woke Theyna up. She rubbed her eyes and asked, “Rocky, what's wrong boy?" Rocky runs out and Theyna chases him, she stops at the control room and saw Lance with a bleeding scratch on his cheek. Lance smiled and Theyna asked, “What the hell happened?!” 

 

Lance looked at her and answered, “Well, I saw Luna here and I sat with her, but suddenly she got upset and scratched me. But it was an accident, she didn't mean it." 

 

Theyna shakes her head and added, “I don't care! She didn't have a right to do that! Just when I thought she wasn't dangerous." Lance shook his head and added, “She isn't, I guess I triggered something. I'm fine." Theyna looked at his scratch and yelled “You’re fucking bleeding!!” 

 

Lance smiled and Rocky came back in with an emergency first-aid kit. Theyna smiled and said, “Thanks, Rocky.” Lance sat down and Rocky barked, she opened it and started to work on Lance scratches. 

 

Shiro and the rest of the team walked in and Keith sees Theyna putting cotton dabs on Lance’s face. “Lance, are you okay? What happened?” Theyna dips the cotton in rubbing alcohol and answered, “Luna scratched him.” Keith’s eyes widened and he asked, “Luna did? But why?” 

 

Theyna threw the tongs down and replies, “I don’t know! Maybe ask the animal’s fucking owner!!” referring to Nora, she glares at Theyna and says, “Don’t push it, Gold eyes.” 

 

Theyna smirks and replies, “Fuck off, Goldie Locks! Your girl is the reason my brother is hurt!” Nora balled her fists and yelled, “He’s not even your real brother!!” 

 

Shiro steps in and yells, “Alright! That’s enough! With you two yelling, that isn’t gonna solve anything!!” Nora and Theyna glare at each other and Shiro walks up to Lance. “Lance, can you tell us what happened with you and Luna?"

 

Lance sighed and replied, “Me and her were talking about the future and I guess I said something wrong because she scratched me.” Shiro sighed and Nora asked, “Was she already upset?” Lance nodded and Nora ran a hand through her hair. Theyna picked Rocky up as he whined. 

 

Keith sat next to Lance and Lance put his forehead against Keith’s chest. Keith asks “What was Luna upset about?” Lance answered “She was upset about her starting a family with Nora, but she doesn't know if she'll have wolf pups or babies." 

 

Nora sighed and walked towards the exit. Theyna glared at her and asked, “Where the hell are you going?” Nora balled her fists and replied, “To find my girl!!” Shiro stops Theyna before she could make a snarky retort. 

 

Nora walked around the hallway looking for Luna. She checked the lounge and saw Luna in her wolf form laying on the couch. Nora took a few steps towards her and asked, “Luna, are you alright?” Luna whines in response and Nora says, “It’s okay, it’s just me.” 

 

Luna turns back and says, “I-I hurt him, di-didn’t I?” Nora shook her head and said, “No, he’s just fine baby.” 

 

Luna looks at Nora with tears in her eyes and asks, “He is?” Nora nodded and added “It’s just a scratch, he’ll be fine.” Luna lets go of Nora and says, “It's not gonna be okay, this won't work." Nora raises and eyebrow and asks, "What do you mean?" Luna yells, “You know what I mean, I won't be able to have kids with you! I don't know if I can! Do you thinks it's right for a human and a wolf to be together?! Well, I don't. This is not gonna work for us."

 

Nora’s eyes had tears pooling in them and she yelled, “Don't say that!! I don't care if it's right or not! I only want you!!!” Luna shook her head and Nora added “And I don't care how we have kids!! I don't want them!!"

 

Luna’s eyes shift to her angry amber gold state and she tries to scratch Nora but she stops, looking at her claws. Nora backed away seeing how Lance got his scars. 

 

Nora steps closer and Luna flinches, “No, stay away from me! I'm a monster!" Luna runs out and Nora tries to run after her. “No, Luna wait!!” Nora stops and just stands in lounge, falling to her knees as the tears she held back fall. “ _ Luna, please. I just want you to be happy.” _

 

Rocky hears and runs out, “Rocky wait!!” Theyna follows and they find Nora crying but Rocky keeps running. She runs outside to find Luna crying with her claws in her hair. Theyna picked Rocky up and sighed. She takes small steps to Luna when she flinches and yells, “Get away from me!! I’m a monster!!” 

 

Theyna shook her head and said, “No you’re not.” Theyna squats and offers her hand to Luna, “If anything I am.” Luna looked at her hand to see the purple skin slowly showing and Theyna’s eyes turning to a shade of violet. Luna relaxes and Theyna said, “Luna, you're still you. Don't ever say that you're a dangerous animal. Although you are one but still." 

 

Luna looks into Theyna’s eyes and said, “But, I never meant to hurt Lance. I almost hurt Nora too, I can't let this continue on me."

 

Theyna takes both Luna’s hands says, “Lance is okay. Like he said, it was an accident. But hey, at least nothing bad happen.” Luna nodded and Theyna turned her skin back, she sighed and said, “I know you’re scared, but you still have time and options. Don’t think that just because of this, your life is over.” Luna wiped her eyes and hugged Theyna. 

 

Luna says, “Thanks Theyna. I guess there's still time to think about my choices." Theyna laughed and replied, “No problem. I am just here to help.” Luna smiled and she asked, “How can your eyes do th-?” Theyna smiled and answered, “I can control that.” Luna smiled and Theyna hugged her. 

 

Luna hugs her back and see everyone looking. Rocky barks and Shiro smiled. Lance is pressing kisses to Keith’s face as Hunk smiled. Luna pulls back and asks “How long were you all looking at this?” Allura answers “Long enough.” Theyna looks behind her and says “Everything is settled.” 

 

Keith looks at Luna and says, “Not everything, where’s Nora?” Theyna helps Luna stand up and she answers, “In the lounge…” Luna walked up to Lance and asked, “How’s your face?” Lance smiled and replied, “It’s fine, just a bad ass scar left now.” Luna looked down and said, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to take it out on yo-” 

 

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I guess what I said upset you and it hurt you.” Luna smiled and said, “I forgive you.” Luna ran in for Nora and Rocky barked. 

 

Lance smiled and Keith kissed his scars. Lance blushed and Keith said, "I'm glad she didn't hurt you too bad, would be bad for later." Lance raised an eyebrow and asked “What do you mean by ‘later?’” Keith smiled and said “That I won’t tell you.” Lance groaned and asked, “Please babe?” Keith laughed and shook his head. 

 

Shiro smiled at his lover and asked, “That was something new, what changed?” Theyna smiled and replied, “She needed someone who was just as scared as her and when I was little, a wolf had saved me.” Pidge asked, “Was it Luna?” Theyna shook her head and replied, “I never knew who it was, but I am happy they saved me.” Shiro smiled and Theyna blushed. 

 

Nora and Luna walk in and Nora asks, “So, what did I miss?” Lance smiled and answered “Luna and Theyna getting teary eyed and Theyna showing her purple skin.!!” Theyna glared at Nora and crossed her arms. She walked back inside before Nora said, “Uh, about that Lance comment...I’m sorry.” 

 

Theyna sighs and replies, “Forget about it. Let’s just get to bed, I’m tired.” Shiro nods and adds, “You're right, let's get some sleep everyone! We had a long night."

 

Everyone nodded and Shiro wrapped his arm around Theyna’s waist. She smiled and Rocky began to jump for attention. Shiro laughed and Lance said, “Well, looks like someone’s jealous of the space parents.” Theyna laughed and picked Rocky up. 

 

Everyone left until is was just Keith and Lance left. Keith asked, “ Is something wrong, Lance?" Lance nodded and replied, “ Well, I'm just thinking about something.” 

 

Keith looked at Lance and asked, “About what?” Lance sighed and answered, “About how I upset Luna, I didn't mean to make her upset." Keith put his hand on Lance’s cheek and said, “It was just her feelings, you did nothing wrong.” Lance shook his head and said, “Also, the thought of you being pregnant is just terrifying.” Keith nodded and added, “I know, but if I’m not, we can plan for that to happen later.” 

 

Lance smiled and said, “Yeah, we can talk about it later. Now let's go back to bed, we don't wake to wake up tired." 

 

Keith nods and the pair walk back in. They walk in their room and Keith fell on top of Lance on the bed. Keith closed his eyes and Lance said, “Good night my little lion.” Keith laughed and said, “Good night, babe.”

 

In Luna and Nora’s room, Luna asks, “Did you really mean it when you said you didn’t want kids?” Nora sighed and replied, “I do want them, just not right now.” 

 

Luna looked down and said, “I know but I mean there is a possibility that I can’t have them.” Nora grabbed Luna’s face and said, “How about we figure that out when we get there?” Luna smiles and Nora kisses her. Nora pulls back and asks, “What happened between you and Gold Eyes?” 

 

Luna laughed and replied, “She just comforted me and she just slowly turned her skin, it was so cool.” Luna smiled and Nora added, “But at least Lance is okay.” Luna nodded and the pair go to sleep. 

 

In Theyna’s room, she is on top of Shiro and making out with him. Shiro pulled back and asked, “I thought you were tired?” Theyna shook her head and reattached her lips to his. Shiro gripped her hips and she laughed, “Do you think Nora and Luna might have kids?” Shiro answered, “That depends on what they want and if Luna can find a way to have them.” 

 

Theyna nodded and Shiro kissed and sucked on her neck. She laughed and yelled “Okay! Enough Shiro, it tickles!!” Shiro pulled back and Theyna looked in his eyes “In the morning. I promise.” Shiro smiled and they laid down. Theyna pecked Shiro’s lips and Rocky jumped on the bed. Theyna smiled and the couple went to sleep. 


	12. Chapter Twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?
> 
> https://hellobookgeekforlife.tumblr.com/post/164412518240/old-friends-new-team-chapter-12-outfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

In the morning, Luna and Nora were the first ones up. Nora used her foot to shake Luna’s small of back. “Wakey Wakey, Lu-Lu!” 

 

Luna groaned and said, “Ten more minutes!!” Nora laughed and replied, “Nope! Can’t let you do that!” Luna glared at her and said, “You’re a dick.” Nora laughed and commented, “I don’t have one, remember?” Luna rolled her eyes and said, “Still the same fucking thing.” 

 

Nora laughed and said, “Come up and at it!!” Luna sighed and threw her sheets off the bed. 

 

Nora walked out the room to find Rocky outside Theyna’s door. Nora sighed and asked, “Hey little man, why did you mom kick you out?” Luna laughed and Rocky barked happily. 

 

Luna picks Rocky up and says “Come on let's go get some breakfast.” Rocky barks and Luna walks down the hall with Nora following them.

 

They walk in the kitchen to see Pidge asleep on the counter with her laptop open. Luna smiled and Nora said, “How am I not surprised by this?” Luna whispers in her ear and says, “I think she overslept.” Nora nodded and asked, “Should I wake her up?” Luna snickers and nods. 

 

Nora smirked and pulled out an airhorn. She placed it by Pidge’s ear and said, “Here goes nothing!” She pushes the button, making a loud sound and causing Pidge to fall out of her chair. 

 

Luna laughed and Rocky jumped out of her arms. He licks Pidge’s face as Luna and Nora laugh their butts off. 

 

She glares at the pair and says, “Not funny.” Nora catchings her breath and says, “The look on your face!” She imitates Pidge’s scared face and laughed even harder. 

 

Mat and Hunk walked in and Mat asked, “What’s so funny?” Pidge looks at Mat and answers, “These two dick heads decided to blow an air horn in my ear and now I think I’m deaf in one ear.” 

 

Mat hides his laughter while Hunk lets it out. Luna sighs and says, “But you shouldn’t stay up so late. You need sleep.” Nora nodded and asked, “Do you ever get some real sleep?” 

 

Mat laughs and replies, “The only real sleep she gets when she can’t form a proper sentence without drooling a river.” Pidge blushed and yelled, “That was one time!!” 

 

Mat laughed and Lance and Keith came in. Keith asks, “What’s going on? Me and Lance heard a noise from our room.” Nora answers, “I woke up Pidge, you should’ve seen the look on her face! It was so funny!!” Nora began to laugh as Luna laughed with her. 

 

Pidge flips Nora off and added, “Now if you excuse me, I’ll be in my room.”  She leaves and Lance laughs. 

 

Keith shook his head and told Luna “Oh Luna, Theyna and Shiro were doing it. That’s why Rocky was outside their door.” Luna nodded and Nora bolted out the room. Luna yelled, “Nora! Where are you going?!?” Nora smirked evilly and replied, “I’ll be right back!!” 

 

Nora ran to Theyna’s room and put her ear on the door. She heard moaning, groaning and skin slapping from the inside. 

 

She smirked and thought “ _ I knew they were gonna do it! Now’s the perfect way to interrupt it! _ ” She takes her air horn and blows it. She heard screams and someone fall. She snickered and ran away. 

 

Inside, Shiro fell off the bed and the couple yelled, “NORA!!!” Nora laughed and Luna asked, “Really Nora?” She nodded and Lance said, “Just had to interrupt the space parents.” 

 

Nora and Keith laugh. Then, Shiro and Theyna walk in with Theyna in Shiro’s shirt with boy shorts and Shiro just in sweatpants. 

 

Lance smiles at the couple and asks, “Good morning, guys. Did you sleep well last night?" Theyna glares at Nora and asks, “Where in your right mind was it alright to blow an air horn at my door?” 

 

Shiro shook his head and answered, “We slept well Lance, would've been better if someone did-"

 

“Well I'm sorry, I saw the opportunity and I took it!" Theyna glared at Nora and she added, “And plus I doubt anyone wants to hear the space parents going at it in the morning." Theyna blushed and Rocky ran to her. 

 

Luna gets a little anxious and says, "Um, guys. Can we please just settle down?" Keith nodded and added, “Yeah, please. We're not gonna go through this again."

 

Lance nodded and Pidge came back in, "I think Nora made me deaf in one ear." Luna and Nora laughed while Shiro asked, “What happened?” Mat looked at him and answered “They blew an air horn in her ear.” Theyna snickers. 

 

Hunk added, “It was pretty funny, you should've seen the look on Pidge's face."  Pidge shouts “Hey!” Theyna laughs and asked Nora, “You woke Pidge up?” Nora nodded and added, “It was a piece of cake!” 

 

Theyna laughed and Shiro asked “You pulled another all-nighter Pidge?” She nodded and Theyna said “Babe, you should know by this point it is a miracle that we get her to bed.” Shiro smiled and Nora faked gagged. 

 

Luna whacked her on the back of the head and Nora yelled, “OW! What was that for?!” Luna looks at her and yells, “Don’t play dumb!!” 

 

Nora replies, “What do you mean by that? I didn't do anything stupid!" Luna looks at her and says, “The fake gag!?” Nora smiles and says “In my defense, I need to eat before they get all mushy mushy!"

 

Luna sighed and Hunk came in with plates of food. Nora motioned to Theyna and Shiro giving each butterfly kisses, “SEE WHAT I MEAN?!?” Shiro laughed and Luna sighed. 

 

Shiro says, “Alright, guys! Let's dig in, we're gonna need our strength for today." Lance shouts "He's right! Come on, let's eat."  Everyone sits down and Luna noticed the two empty seats. “Where’s Allura and Coran?” 

 

Keith sighs and answered, “Allura's getting everything ready for the ball tonight and Coran is visiting Alfor's grave." Shiro nodded and Theyna laid her head on Shiro’s shoulder. 

 

Luna nodded and asked “I see, but who’s King Alfor?” Nora added “Yeah, is there anything special about him?"

 

Pidge smiles and answers, “Alfor was the king, before the Galra invaded. If I remember right, Alfor and Coran were in a intimate relationship after the Queen died, he left Coran and Allura here and sacrificed himself to the Galra. He was announced dead and Coran only found out recently."

 

Nora gets amazed and saddened at the same time, “That's a brave king, he did what he could to protect his kingdom." Luna sniffled and added, “Very tragic for all he's done."

 

Mat nodded and Lance said, “But imagine Coran and Allura dealing with him gone, I remember Coran stayed in the control room for at least a week.” Luna sighed and Nora nodded. 

 

Keith smiles and says, “Now, that we're the new Paladins of Voltron. We have to protect the universe no matter what." Lance nodded and added “Yeah, that's what we do!"

 

Luna looked at Theyna and said, “Allura told me Grey was hard to find, how did you do it?" Theyna sighed and Shiro rubbed her arm. She answers, “Well, it's kind of a long story." She looked at Shiro and asked, “Shiro, why don't you tell them?"

 

Shiro sighed and began, “When Voltron first started, we were missing Red and Grey.  Keith found Red but It was Theyna and Lance looking for Grey, they went to two planets. Finally, they found him but it was guarded by a alien dog. Me and Pidge were called and it was bad, Lance was fighting it while Theyna was bleeding from her side." 

 

Theyna sighed and Shiro kissed her forehead. "We managed to get Grey but he wasn't working. We managed to bring him here and Theyna was unconscious." 

 

Luna asked “Well, what happened next?” Shiro answered “Allura and Pidge fixed him but Theyna wasn't getting better, she ran a fever and she was losing her spark." 

 

Theyna smiled and Shiro continued. "After a week, we found a antibiotic for her. After like 3 tries and her throwing up the liquid, she was better. I got no sleep at all. I only stayed by her side." Theyna looked up and Shiro nodded.

 

Then Nora said, “Ouch. That really got me there." Luna asked “Is that also when Grey started working for her?" 

 

Theyna nodded and added, “He recognized me and started working." Rocky barked and Theyna laughed. Nora looked at Shiro and asked, "So, you didn't get no sleep?" 

 

Shiro nodded and Theyna looked at him, "I couldn't! Not when you were dying and I could hold your hand hoping that you'd wake up."

 

Luna blushes and said, “Well, that's what friends are for, they look out for each other."  Pidge smiled and added “Not just friends, family too." Theyna smiled and Shiro whispered. “No matter what.” 

 

Nora nodded and Coran walked in with his eyes bloodshot, Rocky walked to him slowly and Coran smiled. Pidge was the first to ask, "Coran, are you okay?" He nodded and added, “I'm fine, it's just that some strange noise nearly interrupted my beauty sleep."

 

Theyna blushed and Nora laughed. Shiro said, "Oh it was probably nothing, right Coran?" He shook his head and replied, "First it was a loud horn sound then two people engaging in-"

 

"Okay! How about we shower and get ready for the ball!?" Theyna yelled, face red as a tomato. Nora tried her best not to laugh and Luna noticed. 

 

She teases her and says, “I know what you're thinking..." Nora blushes and yells out, "Come on, it's not like I'm gonna laugh about it!" Luna shouts, "You were about to!"

 

Shiro laughed a little and the blush on Theyna’s cheeks darkened. Nora slammed her hands and yelled, "I'm sorry Coran but the horn noises came from me and the two people doing it were Shiro and Theyna!!” Luna sighed and Shiro laughed nervously.

 

Luna yells, "Seriously?! You and your big mouth!" Nora yells back, "Sorry, I still can't think before I speak!" Theyna walked out and Shiro blushed, he ran after her with Rocky following. 

 

Nora sighed and said, "I need help," Luna nodded and added, "Yes you do." She stood up and Keith said, "I think they'll go first." Nora nodded and she walked out. Luna walked with her.

 

As they enter their room, Nora sits down on the bed, "Man, the ball is gonna be slick! I haven't had much fun in so long." 

 

Luna replies, "Me neither, is it gonna be a little weird that we're having a party in space?" Nora answers, "I don't think so, now let's get our stuff ready for the party." Luna answers, "Ok, let's get prepped!"

 

Luna and Nora get ready and walk out the room to see Rocky in a cute green tux. Luna sees Rocky and says, "Aww Rocky look at you, you're so cute. Are you ready for the ball tonight?" Rocky barks happily and Nora pets his head and says, "Alright, that's a good little pup you are, see you tonight!" 

 

Rocky barks twice and runs down the hall. Luna laughs and Nora hears yelling. "Pidge, please let me straighten it!!" Pidge replies, "Why?!" Nora knew it was Theyna and she yelled, "Because it would look with your dress!"

 

Luna and Nora walk by to see Theyna trying to fix a part of Pidge's dress, she asks, "Hey, what's going on?" Pidge sighs and answers, “She's trying to straighten my hair." 

 

Theyna takes the pin from her mouth and says "Well sorry for trying to make you look cute!" Pidge rolls her eyes and Theyna goes back to fixing the part in Pidges dress.

 

Nora walks in and says, "Girls, come on. Leave this to the professional, they don't call me  _ 'Beauty Queen _ ' for nothing."

 

Theyna nods and Pidge sits on a chair. Theyna leaves and Luna asks, "Where you going?" Theyna sighs and replies, "Gotta go find my dress." Luna then says, "Ok, see you tonight!" 

 

Theyna waves and says, "See ya!" She walks out and leave the three girls alone to prepare for the ball. 

 

Pidge is sitting on the chair and asks Nora, "So, you know what you're doing right?" Nora answers, "Of course, I've been doing this my whole life. It can't be that hard!"

 

Pidge nods and Nora gets to work, Luna smiles and  walks out. She looks down the hall to see Keith and Lance laughing together.

 

Luna sees them how great they looked in their tuxes and says, "Wow, you guys look amazing!" Keith sees Luna and tells her, "Thanks, you look pretty yourself." Luna blushes and says, "Thanks."

 

Lance smiles and asks, "Where's Nora?" Luna sighs and answers "Doing Pidge’s hair.” Lance laughed and said, "I thought Pidge doesn't like her hair styled."

 

Luna tells Lance, "Well, I think Pidge can handle Nora's hairstyling skills." Keith asks Luna, "Um, Luna. Where did you get that feather dress?" Luna looks at her blue and pink feather dress and says, "Actually, I made this myself. It was pretty difficult to make."

 

Lance nodded and Keith asked, "Have you seen Shiro?" Luna shook her head and Lance says, "Maybe he's getting ready for the ball?" Luna says, "It could be."

 

Keith nodded and soon the man in question stepped out of his room with Rocky in his arms. Luna looked and awed. 

 

Luna says, "Awww, look at you two. All ready for the ball tonight!" She pets Rocky's head and he barks, Shiro sees Keith, Lance and Luna all ready as well and says, "Thank you, you all look great yourselfs. And Luna, you look pretty on that feather dress." Luna blushes and says, "Um, thanks."

 

Shiro smiles and Keith takes Rocky. Shiro knocks on Theyna's door and asked, "Babe! Need help?" 

 

Almost immediately she replied, "Get Luna!!" Shiro looks at Luna and tells her, "Looks like she needs your help." Luna walks by the door, knocks and asks, "Is everything okay in there, Theyna?"

 

"Can you please come in?!" She opens the door and Theyna stands there trying to get her dress on. Luna blushes and yells, "Oh, dear! Let me help you." She runs in the room and she immediately gets Theyna's dress on perfectly, "There, that's better."

 

Theyna sighs and looks in the mirror. She runs her hand through her hair and said "Now onto this ugly mess." Luna smiled and said, "It's nice." Theyna laughed and said, "Sure it is." 

 

Luna smiled and Nora walked in. "I give you the new Pidge!" Pidge steps in and Luna and Theyna gasps. Pidge blushed and Nora said, "Her hair is surprisingly thick."

 

Everyone looks at Pidge in awe, Luna is the first to say, "Whoa, you look so pretty!" Keith then says, "Very exquisite." Shiro also says, "Wait until Matt sees you."

 

Pidge smiled and Nora looked at Theyna. "Need help with that?" Theyna nodded and Nora got work. Mat walked in with Hunk and asked, "What's going on?" Pidge looked at her brother and Mat said, "Wow. It's been awhile since I've seen you like this."

 

Pidge also says, "It is, it's all thanks to Nora. She's totally a beauty genius." Nora seems to like Pidge's comment and says, "Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder." 

 

Then, everyone laughs all together. Nora brushed Theyna's hair and Luna said, "Theyna I saw the videos your parents. You look just like your mom." Theyna smiled and said, "I know, I only have some memories left of them." She sighed and Rocky pawed his owner's leg. Keith smiled and walked out with Lance.

 

Lance walks with Keith and says, "Your friend here is a good hair stylist and makeup artist. Where did she learn to do that?" Keith answers, "She once told me that Professor Summer taught her, she taught her at a young age shortly after taking her in." Lance gets surprised about what Keith told him and says, "That explains a lot, and she's got the skill!"

 

Luna smiled and pushed all the boys out. Shiro looked at her and said, "It's a surprise." Rocky barked and Nora started on Theyna's makeup.

 

Nora makes some adjustments on Theyna's makeup, "Ok, let's begin." She starts putting on the eyeshadow and mascara on Theyna, then puts on some lipstick. 

 

Nora then says, "Now, for the finishing touches." She takes out her special perfume and sprays it on Theyna, and now she's all done, "Volia! All done!" Theyna opens her eyes and gasps. 

 

Rocky barks and Theyna smiles. "This amazing!" Nora nodded and put her chin on her shoulder. "The pull back shows your eyes and the dark eyeshadow is for Shiro to look into your eyes more." Theyna nodded and hugged Nora. 

 

Theyna tells her, "Thanks Nora, you're the best!" Nora replies, "No problem, glad I can help. Let's go show everyone!" Theyna then says, "Ok!" Nora walks out the door and say to everyone one, "Alright, guys! I want you to say hello to the new Theyna!" She steps aside, revealing Theyna in her dress with her hair well made and her makeup on so beautifully.

 

Mat and Hunk gasps while Shiro was speechless. Theyna blushed and Nora commented, "Space dad is spoken for?" Shiro grabbed Theyna's hands and kissed them. 

 

Luna awes and Mat says, "You look stunning bubble." Theyna smiled and replied, "Thanks Splint."

 

Nora sees at the moment, "Aww, how sweet!" Now she's ready to see who else wants to have make up, "Ok, who's next?!" Allura walks in and smiles. 

 

Nora smirks and gets to work on Allura's makeup and hair, she and Luna shut the door and Shiro spins Theyna around. She giggles and they walk away with Hunk and Mat.

 

Keith and Lance see them walking by and sees Theyna looking beautiful, Lance is the first one to say, "Whoa, Theyna you look amazing! Did Nora do the for you?" Theyna answers, "Yes, she did! She did a great job!" Keith then says, "That's nice, is everyone ready?" Shiro answers, "Not yet, Allura is getting ready too."

 

Lance nodded and soon Rocky came running down the hall with some glitter on his head. Theyna awed and picked him up, "Poor baby, what happened?" Keith wiped the glitter off and Rocky barked, Theyna laughed and cuddled with her dog. 

 

Meanwhile, Nora is taking a longer time to fix Allura's hair. Nora yells, "Jeez, Allura! Why is your hair so difficult?!" Allura laughed and replied, "You can thank my mother for that." Nora sighed and said, "My God, its long." Allura smiled and Nora kept going. Nora is having a difficult time doing Allura's hair but luckily, Luna was here to help her fix it and it was done beautifully. "There, all done. What do you think?"

 

Allura smiled and replied "I love it, Thank you Nora." Nora smiled and said "No problem!"  Nora then says, "Now, it's time for your make up! Hold still." She prepares the mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, and blush on Allura's face. 

 

After that, she puts on her lipstick and puts on some perfume. Nora puts everything down and tells Allura, "I'm done, take a look!"  Allura looks in the mirror and gasps. 

 

She touches her hair and says, "This is amazing. Thank you, Nora." Nora smirks and replies, "Don't sweat it, Princess."

Luna looks at the princess and becomes amazed on how beautiful she looked, "You look beautiful, Allura. The others are not gonna believe this!" Allura looks at Luna and says, "They're gonna be shocked on how I look." Nora then says, "Then let's go already!"

Everyone is waiting in the training deck when Nora walks in, "May I show you the new Princess Allura!" Allura stepped and everyone gasped. "You look beautiful Allura!" Allura blushed and Lance nodded.

Lance says, "Girl, you look so exquisite like the stars in the midnight sky." Allura blushed and Theyna laughed. Keith smiled and Shiro said "So are we ready?" Nora yells, "We're all ready! Let's go!"

All the Paladins enter their lions. Theyna offers Grey to Luna and Nora and Luna said "But-"    

"Take him, plus the plan was for me to go with Shiro." Nora nodded and said "Thanks Fold eyes!" Theyna nodded and said "Don't mention it Goldie Locks."

Luna and Nora get on Grey, Nora sits down and prepares to fly him, Luna asks her, "Are you sure you got this?" Nora answers, "Of course I do, I've seen Keith fly Red. How hard can it be?"

Luna looks at the controls "But every lion has a differ-" "Do you trust me or not?!" Luna nodded and Nora started Grey. 

 

Pidge leads the team to the planet and a few Theyna had to yell, "Watch Grey!! - Careful!!" Nora rolled her eyes and Luna sighed. Shiro then tells everyone, "Everyone hang on, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Rocky barked and Luna gripped the chair. Nora takes Grey a little steady and she starts to land him, "There we go, nice and easy." Luna sighs in relief and says, "Thank god we didn't die!"

Nora smiled and said " I told you to trust me babe." Luna nodded and pecked Nora's lips. Luna heard Hunk vomit over the mic and Nora said "I am not surprised by this."

Nora and Luna gets out of Grey to catch up with the others, Shiro looks to see everyone is all together looking great, "Alright everyone, tonight is gonna be a great night we've ever had."

Rocky barked and Lance ran, Theyna slipped of her high heels and ran after Rocky and Lance. Nora looked at the team and said, "Can't beat them, join em!" She slipped hers off and ran.

Luna yells, "Wait for me!" She changes into her wolf form and runs after them.

Hunk and Pidge run and Allura followed.  Mat sighed and said, "Like she said, can't beat em, join em!." Keith runs with Mat and Shiro stays behind. Keith looks and asks, "You coming?!" Shiro nodded and replied, "In a minute." Keith nodded and Shiro felt in his pocket for the ring box.

Nora came his way and asked "Hey, everyone's waiting for you." Shiro nodded and slipped the box back in his pocket. Nora asks "What was that in your pocket?"

Shiro answers, "It's a ring box, I'm gonna propose to Theyna tonight." Nora gasps and says, "Awesome, way to go Space Dad!" Shiro blushes and tells her, "Thanks." Nora tells him, "No problem, you better do it right!" Shiro says, "I will." Nora nods and then says, "Now, let's go!" Nora runs inside with Shiro following her.

Nora ran to Luna and Shiro sat at a table. Watching Theyna dance with Lance. Rocky ran to Shiro and he picked him up. Theyna smiled and beckoned Shiro over. 

He smiled and Lance walked to Keith. Theyna asked "What held you back?" Shiro shook his head and answered "I was just talking to Nora." Theyna laughed and asked "You're not cheating on me are you?" Shiro shook his head and kissed her cheek, "I would never, if I did, let Pidg e  and Mat kill me."

Theyna laughs and sees the Paladins having a great time at the party, "Looks like everyone seems to be enjoying the party already." 

Shiro nods and replies, "They are, they've never had that much fun since we became Team Voltron." Theyna nodded and Nora winked at Shiro. 

 

He smiled and kissed Theyna's lips, she pulls back and asks "What brought that on? I'm not complaining."

Shiro answers, "Because, I'm just warming up." He pulls out the box and gets down on one knee, "Theyna, you're the greatest woman I've ever met and I've been wanting to ask you this question for so long." He opens the box, revealing a diamond ring and asks Theyna, "Will you marry me?"

She covers her mouth and Lance yells, "SAY YES!!" Theyna looks at Shiro as Rocky runs to him. Nora and everyone else starts chanting, "Say yes!!" 

Theyna wipes her eyes, smudging her makeup but she didn't care, she laughed and said, "Yes, I'll marry you!" Shiro smiled and got up, he put the ring on her finger and she brought him down to the floor in a kiss.

Luna sees the proposal and awes in wonder, "Aww, he finally proposed." Nora elbows her and says, "I knew he could do it!"

Shiro looks at the team and yelled, "She said yes!!" Pidge ran and hugged Theyna,  Luna hugs Shiro and says, "I knew you would do it here." Shiro nodded and looked at Nora, "Happy that Space mom and dad are getting married?" She nodded and Lance jumped on Shiro's back, Keith laughed and hugged Theyna.

Keith tells her, "Congratulations, Theyna." Theyna replies, "Thank you, Keith. I'm so glad I'm going to get married soon!" Keith smiled and Lance hugged her. 

Shiro smiled as Allura hugged him and said, "Congratulations Shiro."Shiro smiled and replied, "Thank you Allura." Theyna walked to Shiro and kissed him, she smiled and said, "This day can't get any better." Rocky barked and Pidge said, "The child's excited."

Theyna picked Rocky and says, "Look at this, Rocky!" She shows Rocky the ring, "We're finally gonna be a part of Shiro's family!" Rocky barks in excitement.

Rocky licked Shiro's face and Luna awed. Nora wrapped her arms around Luna and yelled, "How about we celebrate with some drinks?!" Everyone cheered and she left with Allura to get some. 

Allura and Nora comes back with glasses of champagne, everyone gets a glass for each person and Allura makes a toast, "Let's all proposes a toast to Theyna and Shiro for their engagement. To Shiro and Theyna!" Everyone raises their glass and yell, "To Shiro and Theyna!"

The couple laughs and everyone take a sip from the glasses. Rocky barked and Lance laughed. Keith smiled and Pidge said, "Can we just acknowledge the fact that this was gonna happen sooner?" 

Theyna laughed and Pidge added looking at Shiro, "I mean you do have a plan for every little thing." Lance asks Shiro, "Yeah, what are your plans?" Shiro scratched his neck and said, "To be honest, I didn't think I'd get this far."

Keith then tells Shiro, "Shiro, there's still plenty of time to plan stuff for you and Theyna." Hunk adds, "Yeah, just take you time to think about what you want to do." Theyna nods and says, "And plus, we got everyone here and I'll stay with you." Shiro smiled and Lance put his arm around Keith's waist. 

Keith blushed and Lance nibbled on his ear. Shiro laughed and smiled at his lover. Everyone seems to have a great time celebrating Shiro and Theyna's engagement when suddenly, they hear a loud BOOM coming from outside, Luna asks, "What's that noise?" Nora answers, "I don't know, whatever it is, it doesn't sound good!"

Allura said, "Me and Shiro will check it out." Shiro nodded and Theyna kissed his cheek, "Be careful." Shiro nodded and he and Allura left.

Shiro and Allura ran outside to see what was going on, but then they gasp in shock on what they saw. It's Lord Thaddeus! 

Shiro looks at him and asked "What the Hell?!" Thaddeus smiled and said, "Oh greatest Shiro, it's a pleasure to see you again. How is my sister?" Shiro growls and he laughs.

Allura yells out, "What are you doing here?!" Thaddeus answers, "Well, I just came to join the party. I'm surprised that I never got an invitation to come, so I'd thought I make a little grand entrance."

Shiro clenched his fists, "Leave!" Thaddeus smiled and asked, "And without saying hello to my dearest sister?" Allura angrily yells out, "If you want Theyna, you'll have to go through us!" Thaddeus smirks and says, "Then you leave no choice."

Lance and Hunk sneak a peak and Lance looks at Theyna, "Go hide," She asks, "Why, what's going on?" Lance shook his head and said, "Just go!" 

Theyna shook her head heard, "I know she's in there!!" Her eyes widened and she ran with Rocky in her arms. Nora asks, "It's Thaddeus again, isn't it?" Pidge answers, "I'm afraid so.”

Lance saw Shiro charge but he was thrown back. Luna asked, "What's happening?" Hunk answers "I hope Theyna doesn't lose a lover." Nora shook her head and said "We gotta-" 

"Not a chance!" Keith yelled.

They run outside to see Allura and Shiro fighting Thaddeus, Nora shouts, "I knew it! How did he find us here?"

Lance says, "Her necklace!! He tracked it!!" Thaddeus smiled and said, "The rest of paladins. But where's my lovely sister?" Luna growled and yelled, "You'll find her, over my dead body!!"

Thaddeus laughs evilly, "Well, if you won't let me see my sister, I'll take her by force!" Nora then shouts, "Ha! With you and what army? You're outnumbered with all of us here!" 

Thaddeus smiled and put a dagger to Nora's neck. "Outnumbered yes, but in abilities, I can destroy each of you one by one." Nora smirked and said, "Try me."

Luna sees Thaddeus with a dagger at Nora's neck and shouts, "Hey, get away from her you monster!" She changes into wolf form and bites Thaddeus' arm, sinking the blood between her canines.

He yells and throws her off. Nora punches him in the face. He smirked and wiped the blood from his lip. 

Thaddeus smirks again and says, "So, you want to do this the hard way? Fine!" He puts his dagger down and takes out his sword, "Let's start this, now!"

Lance looks at Keith and said “Go find her and protect her." Keith nodded and ran. Lance ran to Thaddeus and he stabbed him with a blade. 

Thaddeus stabs Lance with his blade and he yells in pain, Keith turns around to see that Lance has been stabbed by Thaddeus.

Shiro stands up and runs to Thaddeus. Keith shook his tears and ran to Lance. Shiro managed to put Thaddeus in a choke hold. Hunk, Pidge, Luna and Nora run up to a bleeding Lance, Hunk yells, "Lance! Are you okay, buddy?" Lance weakly answers, "I-I'm fine. It's just a little graze." Pidge uses a strip of her dress to push onto Lance's wound. 

Nora grabbed a sword as Allura ran to Lance. Allura sees Lance still hurt from his wound, "Lance! Don't worry, we're gonna get you healed as fast as we can!"

Lance shook his head and said, "I'm fine."    
"No you're not!!" Pidge yelled and Thaddeus choked Shiro. "Stop!!" Thaddeus turned to see Theyna, scared and shaking. 

Thaddeus let's go of Shiro and says, "Well, well, well. If it isn't my scared little sister, how's your little engagement party? I'm surprised I was able to make a grand entrance to this special occasion."

She looked at Shiro as he clutched his neck and yelled, "Don't fight them, fight me!" Nora looked at her and yelled "Theyna-" She shook her head and grabbed her weapon. 

A bow and arrow compacted. "I won't let you win again." Thaddeus smiles and says, "So, you finally got the courage the fight me!" He prepares his sword again, "I've been waiting a long time for this moment." She sighed and aimed an arrow at him. "I won't go down without a fight."

He blocks the arrow with his sword and tells her, "Then, let's begin." She grabbed a dagger from the skirt of her dress and swung at Thaddeus. He dodged and dropped kicked her. 

Theyna fall to the ground and she manages to shoot another arrow with her bow, it hit Thaddeus in the shoulder. She stood up and ran to Shiro. Thaddeus smiled and said, "Such young love." Theyna glared at him and yelled "Leave Shiro out of this!!"

Thaddeus takes the arrow of his shoulder, he now has a bleed shoulder. "You're right, I'll leave him out of this, after I kill you!" Theyna knit her eyebrows, "In your dreams." She grabbed a sword and charged.  

Thaddeus blocked the attack and she slid under his arm, still he managed to grab her hair and kick her in the stomach, where her big wound was. She groaned on the ground and Thaddeus put his foot on her chest. 

Thaddeus laughs and says, "You're still weak as ever, Theyna. Do you think you would stand a chance against me?"

Theyna wiped the blood from her lip and said, “You forgot who the grey lion pilot was before me." With that she stabs his ankles and he falls back, out the corner of eye she saw everyone putting Lance and Shiro in the Black lion and Rocky in Hunk's arms. 

Thaddeus struggles to stand but couldn't due to his hurt ankle, "You're gonna pay for this, Theyna!" Theyna smirks and tells her evil brother, "I already have." She grabs her bow and aims it at him "I’m done being afraid of you. I am ready for this war to be over.” Thaddeus smirked and said, “Oh sweet naive sister, I admit I stole our parents from you but that was for their own good. But life isn't fair to anyone, I make sure you live with the fear our father never wanted.”  

Theyna shook her head and he made a blade go through her lower stomach, she screamed and he disappeared. Pidge ran out and caught Theyna as she fell in her arms. 

Pidge looked at the dark blue cloud of smoke dissolve. The smoke dissolves and Theyna now has a new stab wound but it looks worse than the last one she gotten.

She groans and Pidge yells, "Someone help!!!" Keith and Allura run out and Keith yells, "Theyna!!" Nora and Luna run up to them and see Theyna gravely injured, she coughs up blood and groans painfully from the wound. 

Luna rips a chunk from her dress and presses it to Theyna's wound. Pidge pushed Theyna's hair back and let her tears fall. Nora looks at her wound and says, "Oh no, this looks worse than last time. It's too severe, she's not gonna make it."

Pidge looked at her and yelled, "Don't say that!” Luna yells, "We have to help her, we must hurry!"  Keith and Pidge lift Theyna up and walk her into blue. Shiro managed to asks, "How-how is she?"

Luna tells him, "Thaddeus stabbed her, but it's worse than last time." Keith also says, "We better hurry, if we don make it back in time, she won't make it."

Allura yelled, "Paladins, start the lions!!" The pilots follow the plan and make it back to the castle. Pidge ran with in Theyna and Coran asked, "What happened?" Pidge yelled "No time to explain, help her Coran!"

Coran sees the wound on Theyna's stomach and he gasps in shock, he carries her to the healing room. The rest of the team comes in with Shiro leaning on Hunk and Keith holding Lance. 

Allura ran to Coran and Shiro asked Pidge, "Katie, how bad does it look?" Matt sighed and Pidge wiped her eyes, "She might not make it." Mat grabs his sister as she fell shaking and sobbing.

Luna yells, "No, that can't be! She has to make it!" Keith wipes his eyes and Shiro takes a shaky breath. Rocky walks up to Luna and paws at her, he whines. She picks him up and says, "Don't worry, Rocky. It'll be okay, I promise."

Rocky whined and Luna cried, everyone sat down and Allura came. Shiro stood up fast and asked "How is she?!" Allura sighed and replied "This one, went through her uterus and she bleed out a lot. For right now, it's possible you and her won't be able to have a child."

Everyone gasps in shock and shouts, "WHAT??!!" Nora yells, "What do you mean it's possible she won't have a baby?! It can't be." Keith then says, "No, this can't be happening."

Allura nodded grimly and put her hand on Shiro's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Shiro." He wrapped his arms around her waist and cried. 

Keith sighs and Luna asks, "So, she can't have a child?" Allura nodded and added, "Unless faith plays in her favor." Lance wipes his eyes and said, "Just as things were getting good with her being back." Shiro hiccuped and said, "We had our whole life planned out, kids, love and everything."

Luna couldn't bear to see the moment happening around her, her eyes change into amber gold and tears fall down her eyes, she puts Rocky down and runs out without anyone noticing.

Rocky whines and walks to the healing room, Pidge right behind him, she looks inside to see Theyna asleep while Coran stood by her. Pidge sighed and picked him up, "You mom was right there for me when we were looking for Mat." Rocky whined and put his paw on the glass. 

Lance asks Allura, "How long is she gonna be in there?" Allura sighed and answered "Until she shows signs of improvement." Pidge sighed and asked, "What's her chances?" Allura looked at her and answered "We don't know." Shiro shook his head and left. Keith yelled "Shiro! Shiro!"

Keith tries to go after him but Nora puts her hand on his shoulder and stops him, "Keith, please." Keith says, "But.." Nora replies, "I know, just give him some time alone."

Keith sighs and hears a door slam. Nora looked at him and said, "He's the one hurting the most from this." Lance looks at his fake sister and says, "How about we all get some sleep and I think Shiro will be here in the morning." Mat nodded and the teams move away. Rocky followed Keith and Lance.

Nora walks into her room to see that Luna wasn't there, she thought, ' _ Where did she go _ ?' Then, she'd thought of one place Luna could've gone to: the lounge. 

She goes to the lounge to see Luna in her wolf form, laying down on the couch whimpering, Nora walks up to her and sits down next to her. 

She pats her head and asks her, "What's wrong, Luna?" Luna whimpers and Nora says, "I know, but don't worry, Theyna's gonna be okay. I promise." Nora then asks her, "Do you want to go back to the room with me or you wanna stay here?" Luna barks twice, Nora tells her, "Ok, you want me to stay with you?" Luna barks, so Nora gets on the couch and lays down on Luna's belly. 

She felt so soft and fuzzy like any dog, and right before she goes to sleep, she whispers in Luna's ear, "Good night, Lu-lu." She then snuggles against her and falls asleep.

Keith and Lance walk in their room and Rocky jumps on the bed. Keith sighs and changes into some sweatpants. 

Lance looks at Keith and says, "I can't imagine what Shiro's feeling." Keith sighed and hugged Lance. "Theyna told me to tell Shiro if she dies to save her eggs." Lance looks at him and asks, "For what?" Keith rolls his eyes and replies 

"So that Shiro could have the child they wanted." Lance sighed and cried. "I want her alive. I want her walking around happy." Keith nodded and said, "I know baby. I do too." Keith laid on the bed and Lance put his head on Keith's chest. The couple went to sleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

For a month, Shiro spent every early morning, at Theyna’s side. It was one morning, Keith woke up and found Shiro sitting by Theyna’s healing pod.

 

“Good morning, Shiro. Did you get any sleep today?” Shiro shook his head and added, “I did but I couldn’t stop thinking about Theyna.” Keith puts his hand on Shiro’s shoulder and says, “She’s gonna be alright. She’s a fighter.”

 

Shiro sighs and says, “I just got her back into my arms and now she might not get to do it again.” Keith replied, “She’ll pull through, I just know it.”

 

Shiro looks at Keith and says, “I hope so.”

 

Then, Allura, Coran, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt walk into the room. Allura walked to Shiro and asked, “Shiro, how are you feeling?” Shiro shook his head and replied, “Doesn’t matter, I just hope she’s okay.” Rocky runs in and Pidge asks “Shiro did you sit here _ALL_ night?”

 

Shiro nodded and Allura said, “Shiro, this might take longer than last time.” Shiro sighed and replied, “I don’t care. She was there for me and now it’s time for me to do the same.” Allura shook her head and Coran said. “Princess, her vitals are stable and she’s showing signs of recovery.” Allura nodded and soon Theyna’s pod opened.

 

She fell out and Shiro caught her. She opens her bright golden eyes and groans. “Sh-Shiro?” He smiles and says, “Thank the universe you’re alive, I wasn’t ready to lose you again.” He hugs her and she groans.

 

Allura smiles and asks, “How do you feel?” Theyna smiled weakly and answered, “Like I went through hell but I think I’m alright.”

 

Theyna looks up and smiles at everyone. She looks at Keith and asked, “Where’s Luna and Nora?” Keith rolled his eyes and answered, “Still asleep.” Theyna laughed softly and Rocky jumped around happily. Shiro laughed and Keith left, “I’ll go wake them up.”

 

Keith walked to the couple’s room and saw it empty. Keith raised one eyebrow and thought, “ _Where did they go?_ ” Keith sighed and walked to the lounge.

 

He smiles as he sees Nora snuggling with Luna in wolf form. He quietly walks to Nora and starts to shake her gently. She opens her eyes slowly and suddenly falls off the couch in surprise when she sees Keith standing in front of her.

 

She pushes herself up and rubbed her head. “Hey! Didn’t your parents tell you that it’s rude to sneak up on people?!” Keith laughed and replied, “Orphan, remember?”

 

Nora rolled her eyes and said, “You get the idea!!” Luna hears and wakes up. She stretches and shifts back. She sees Keith and says, “Oh Keith! I didn’t know you were there.”  Keith smiles and says, “Good now that you’re both up, come on!!”

 

Nora asked, “ Where are we going?” Keith smiled and replied, “You’ll see!” Keith ran and the girls followed.

 

The girls walk in the med bay and Theyna smiles at all of them. “There you are! I was wondering if you wanted to see me.” Nora gasped and hugged Theyna. “You’re alive!!” Theyna groaned and smiled, “Nice to see you too, Goldie Locks.” Nora pulled back and looked in Theyna’s eyes, “Shiro wasn’t the same while you were in there.”

 

Luna nodded and hugged Theyna. She smiled and said, “I expected as much.” Luna smiled and asked, “How are you feeling?”

 

Theyna smiles and answers, “I’m a bit woozy but other than that, I’m fine.” Luna sighs and adds, “That’s a relief.” Luna smiles and Theyna laughs. Allura had a grim expression on her face and Theyna asked, “Something wrong, Allura?”

 

Allura nodded slowly and answered, “I’m afraid I’ll have to tell you this news.” Theyna raises an eyebrow and Allura said, “When Thaddeus stabbed you, the blade went through a lot of your uterus. I’m afraid at the moment, you won’t be able to conceive a child.”

 

She looked at the floor wide eyed and Allura added. “I am just as upset as you are right now. But that is it unless the universe proves it differently.” Theyna wiped her eyes and Keith stepped up, “Grey, you alright?”

 

She didn’t answer and Luna whispered to Nora. “She looks heartbroken.” Nora nods and adds “She isn’t looking as excited as before.”

 

Theyna shakes her head and looks at Shiro. “I’m tired" Shiro nodded and Coran said, "Theyna you should eat, you've been in there for quite awhile." She smiles and says, "Thank you Coran but I'm not hungry." With that she left with Shiro

 

Theyna enters into her room with Shiro and asks him, "Is it true? I won't be able to have a baby with you?" Shiro sadly looks at her and answers, "It's true, during your battle with Thaddeus, he stabbed through the stomach like last time. It was worse than before. You lost so much blood."

 

She buried her head in her hands and started to cry. Shiro got on his knees and said, "Hey, don't cry. It's gonna be okay." She shook her head and Shiro pulled her hands down. "Listen, we can still find a way. I still love you with all my heart and this doesn't change anything."   She sobbed and he hugged her. Shiro sat by her and she cried into his shoulder.

 

Meanwhile, in the dining room, everyone is having breakfast without Shiro and Theyna. Pidge asks Keith, "Is Theyna gonna be alright?" Keith answers, "Maybe, but she's still upset about not being able to have a baby with Shiro." Lance then says, "I'm sure they'll find another way." Pidge replies, "I hope so."

 

Rocky jumps on Lance's lap and Lance asked, "You hungry little man?" Rocky whines and Lance sighs, "I know, but your momma needs time." Rocky whines and curled in Lance's lap. Keith sighed back tears and said, "It' isn't fair. She was finally happy and now..." Nora nodded and said, "They'll find a way. I mean with themselves being the most planned and skilled pilots on the team."

 

Luna didn't seemed to happy about everyone talking about Shiro and Theyna trying to find a way to have a baby, she stirs her spoon around the bowl that was particularly still filled with the goo.

 

Nora looks at her and asks, "Luna, are you alright?" Luna doesn't look at Nora and answers, "It's nothing, I'm fine." Nora shakes her head and tells her, "Lu-lu, don't you lie to me, you look distressed and I can tell something's wrong with you."

 

Luna tells her, "Nothing's wrong." Nora replies, "Luna, I know something's bothering you. Can't you at least tell me?" Then, Luna's eyes twitch and change into amber gold, she slams her fist on the table and stands up from her chair and yells out, "I SAID THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" And then, she angrily walks out of the dining room.

 

Keith looks at his friend as she walked out. He followed and Lance said, "Babe, where are you going?" Keith sighed and replied, "She needs me." Lance sighed and Keith left. Nora put her hand on her forehead and said, "I hate when she pushes me away." Lance rolled his eyes and asked, "Maybe try not to pressure her into giving an answer?" Nora glared and yelled "First off you know nothing-"  

 

"I know enough Nora!!" Hunk stood up and yelled "Alright that's enough!!"

 

Rocky runs out and Allura said, "Let's calm down and everyone just take some time to do that. Stress isn't good right now." Lance nodded and ran after Rocky. Pidge sighed and left with Hunk.

 

Nora sat down and sighed. Allura put her hand on Nora's shoulder and said, "I know Luna is upset because of all of this, but she needs space to cool down."

 

Nora then tells Allura, "I know, but why would she just take off like that?" Allura answers, "I'm not sure, maybe Keith could ask her." Nora looks down at the floor and says, "Whatever it is that's bothering her, I need to know why."

 

Meanwhile, Keith walks towards Luna and Nora's room to go talk to Luna, he knocks on the door and asks, "Luna are you in there?" Luna shouts from the inside, "Go away!" Keith replies, "Luna, I just want to talk to you. Is there something wrong that's making you upset?" Luna answers, "No, nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone." Keith answers, "I know you're lying, Lu. Can you please let me in?" Luna then says, "Alright, come in."

 

Keith walks in and sees Luna sitting on the bed. Keith sighs and sits next to her. "Lu, what's wrong?" Luna shook her head and Keith said, "Lu, you push the people you love away when you do this." Luna sighs and nods.

 

Luna tells Keith, "I didn't mean to upset Nora, it's just that this whole 'finding another way to have a baby' thing is scaring me!" Keith raises an eyebrow and asks her, "Why does that make you upset?" She answers, "Because it's what I'm scared of, this isn't what I want for me and Nora! We want our own family together but there's no way I can do it." Luna cries on Keith's shoulder, and yells, "I can't bottle up my emotions because of this, and now I don't know what to do!"

 

Keith sighs and says, "There is a way for you and Nora to have your own kid but it's different for everyone." Luna wipes her eyes and said, "I know that!! I just to have a family with Nora!" Keith nodded and she cried more. Keith said "You still have time and as far as I know, you have more options now."

 

Luna asks him, "Like what?" Keith looks at her and replies "Donors, adoption, and others that I can't think  of at the moment."

 

Luna looks away and says, "But I don't want to do those things, I want to get pregnant and have my own child. That's what I want to do." Keith nodded and said, "Ask Pidge and Allura, they both may have some technology that you might wanna see." Luna nodded and Keith stood up. Luna sighed and asked, "Can you get Nora here?" Keith smiled and nodded.He let and she wiped her eyes.

 

While Keith is getting Nora, Luna began to think, ' _What if Keith was right? Will Allura and Pidge be able to see what I can do to get pregnant_?' A few minutes later, Keith walks in with Nora behind him. Nora sits next to Luna and asks her, "You still mad at me?" Luna answers, "No, I'd just snapped. That's all."

 

Nora smiled and sat with Luna. "I know this is a lot to handle, but we do have options." Luna looked at Keith and he nodded. Luna laughed and asked Nora, "So, do you wanna look around?" Luna nods and says, "Sure, Keith told me that Pidge and Allura might have a way."

 

The couple hugged and Keith looked outside the door to see Theyna and Shiro walking with Rocky.

 

Keith smiled.Nora and Luna walks out to see them coming by and Nora says, "Hey, you guys feeling okay?" Shiro nods and answers, "Yeah, we're alright." Theyna then says, "But we're still upset about not having a family together." Keith then says, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a way." Shiro then asks Nora and Luna, "What about you two? Have you found a way?" Luna answers, "We're gonna see Allura and Pidge, they might know a way."

 

Theyna smiled and Shiro walked her to the dining room. Luna smiled and Keith said, "I gotta go see Lance, I’ll see you two later." He ran and Nora yelled, "Later Ace!!"

 

Keith walks away leaving the two girls alone, Nora looks over at Luna and asks her, "You sure Pidge and Allura have a way for you to have a baby or.... wolf pup?" Luna smiles and says, "Positive, they know everything."

 

Nora smiled and the pair walked into the kitchen to find Pidge working on something. Nora laughed and said, "I am not surprised by this." Pidge looked up and smiled.

 

Pidge says, "Hey, you two. What are you doing here?" Nora answers, "We came to ask you something." Pidge asks, "And what's that?" Luna replied, "Do you think that there's a way for me to get pregnant?"

 

Pidge nodded and added, "But I'll need Allura to help me." Luna smiled and Nora asked, "Will be easy?" Pidge laughed and answered, "Yeah, I've done research."

 

Luna gets surprised and says, "You did? Like what?" Pidge replies, "There's one method that's really popular and has a high success rate." Luna asked "What is it?" Pidge answered "Simple, I take one of your eggs and then take some of Nora's DNA. and put it into the egg and then wait for it to take, if it does, I insert the egg into your uterus and we would wait a few weeks to see if the egg took it's home."

 

Nora then asks, "Isn't that dangerous?"

 

Pidge shakes her head and adds, "No! Unless Luna is stressed doing the procedure." Nora sighed and Luna asked, "When can we do it?" Pidge looked the couple and said "That's your choice." Nora then says, "I think we can start now, what do you think Lu-lu?" Luna nods and says, "I agree. It can't be that bad, right?"

 

Pidge nodded and walked out. Luna sighed and Nora asked, "Are you sure about this?" Luna nodded and Nora put her hands on her hips. Pidge came back with Allura and Allura asked, "Are we ready?" Luna looked at Nora and nodded.

 

Allura smiles and says, "Ok, let's begin." Luna looks at Nora and says, "I'm pretty nervous about this." Nora holds her hands and says, "Don't worry, I'll be here watching you."

 

Luna smiles and says, "Thank you." Nora winks and replies, "No problem. Now let's get started." Pidge takes Nora blood and Luna is put in a gown. Allura says "This might burn but it'll be quick." Luna nodded and Allura was able to grab a egg.

 

Nora grabs her hand and tells her, "Don't worry, Lu-lu. I'm here" Luna smiles at her and says, "Thank you, Nora." Allura smiled and yelled to Pidge, "Pidge, I got it!!" Pidge walked to Allura and she put it in a dish.

 

Pidge takes the dish and does some tests on and says, "This egg is perfect! Now, we must put Nora's DNA inside." Allura nodded and walked to Pidge. They worked on it and Pidge finally yelled, "HELL YEAH!!" Nora laughed and Allura came back with the fertilized egg.

 

She shows Nora and Luna the egg and says, "Here's your soon-to-be child." Luna looks at the egg in excitement and yells, "It's amazing, I love it!"

 

Allura smiled and injected it into Luna. Nora smiled and Pidge sat down.

 

Allura then tells the couple, "Now, you're prepared to have a baby. Are you happy?" Nora answers, "Yeah, as happy as I'll ever be. But there's one thing though, is Luna gonna be aggressive with her pregnancy as a wolf?"

 

Pidge replies, "That depends, female wolves are protective when protecting their young. Since Luna is half wolf, she'll be a little neutral on whoever goes near her. And if she starts acting strange during labor, it's a sign of her nesting and ready to give birth."

 

Nora nodded and added, "What fun times that'll be." Luna laughed and hit Nora hand. Nora laughed and Luna got cleaned up.

 

After getting cleaned up, Luna puts on her clothes and tells Allura and Pidge, "Thanks for everything." Pidge replied, "No problem, we're glad we were here to help." Allura also says, "Be careful not to get stressed to much, Luna. You'll suffer a miscarriage." Luna nods and tells Allura, "Don't worry, princess. I'll be careful, I promise."

 

Luna and Nora walked out and Rocky ran past them with a tampon in his mouth. Theyna followed behind him and stopped to catch her breath. Luna laughed and asked, "What's going on?" Theyna shook her head and added, "Nothing." She ran off and Nora looked at Luna.

She raises an eyebrow and and asks, "What just happened?" Luna answers, "I have no clue."

Nora laughed and Shiro walked to the couple. Luna smiled and asked him, "Hey Shiro, how's it going?" Shiro shook his head and revealed Theyna's engagement ring.

 

Nora looked at it and Shiro said, “I’m gonna re-propose to her.” Luna looked at Shiro and hugged him. Luna tells Shiro, "Congratulations, Shiro!" Shiro laughs again and says, "Um, you don't have to congratulate me again. I already did it." Luna says, "I know, but I wanted to congratulate you again."

Shiro laughed and looked at Luna, "Something's going on with Rocky. Me and Theyna don't know can you figure it out? He's always stealing Theyna's tampons and other things."

Luna then says, "Not to worry, I'll see what Rocky's up to." Shiro smiled and said, "Thanks!" Luna nodded and Rocky came running down to Luna. Nora picked him up and Theyna stopped running. She sighed and held her wound. Shiro smiled and kissed her cheek.

Luna asks Rocky, "Why were you stealing Theyna's stuff, Rocky?" Rocky barks and lets Luna follow him to where he's going, Luna looks at Nora and tells her, "I think there was a reason he's been stealing Theyna's stuff." Nora then says, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's follow him!"

Theyna rolled her eyes and said, "I need my birth control pills back!" Rocky barked as if saying no and Luna said, "I'll find them!!" Theyna smiled and Luna left. Shiro sighed and Nora looked at the couple. Nora tells them, "Luna can handle this, she's a professional when it comes to animals."

Theyna nodded and she asked, "Have you seen Allura? I haven't been feeling the best." Shiro rubbed her side and she smiled. Nora nodded and replied, "She should be in the medical bay." Theyna nodded and the couple walked away. Nora looked for Luna and found her with Rocky holding a picture.

Nora asks Luna, "What does the little mutt have there in his mouth?" Luna answers, "It looks like a picture." Nora takes the pick from Rocky's mouth and says, "Then let's see what it is."

Luna grabbed it and was confused. Nora looked at it and said "It's black and white, what's that little gray blob in the middle?" Luna shrugged her shoulders and she asked Rocky. "Where did you get this?"

Rocky jumps out of Luna's arms and runs down the hallway, she follows him with Nora following them

Nora sighs and says "This dog!!" Rocky stops just outside the empty medical and Luna catches up. She looks between the bay and Rocky and still not connecting the dots. Nora asks, "Well?" Luna replies, "I don't know."  Rocky barks and Nora asked, "Who does this belong too?"

Rocky barks and leads them to the lounge, where Theyna's stolen stuff is. Nora slaps her forehead and Luna asked, "Do you know what I'm thinking?" Nora replied "I have a strong feeling." Luna then looks at Rocky and asks the pup, "Rocky, I don't understand. Is there something you're trying to tell us?" Nora sighed and said "Think about the picture and that Rocky took all Theyna's things that prevent something."

Luna looks at Nora confused and Nora sighed. Then a slam of a door was heard, Nora looked out the door to see Shiro outside Theyna's door

Nora walks Shiro and asks him, "Shiro, what happened?" He sighs and answers "Allura did a scan and found something." Shiro knocked on the door and said "Theyna come on, aren't you happy?"

Luna walks up and asks, "What did Allura find?" Shiro shook his head and answered "There was an ultrasound picture Allura took on Theyna. Now she did another one and found a small fetus growing low on Theyna’s uterus."

Suddenly, Luna realized something, she looked back at the picture she had in her hands and see what it was. It was an ultrasound picture Shiro said about, she shows him the picture and asks him, "Is this it? Rocky had it in his mouth."

He nodded and he asked Theyna again, "Baby, aren't you happy?" Nora sighed and Theyna replied, "I don't know how I feel!!" Luna put her hand on Shiro's shoulder and said "Let me talk to her." Shiro nodded and Luna walked in.

Luna sees Theyna laying sideways on the bed, she sits down next to her and asks her, "Theyna, can you tell me what's wrong?"

She put her head in her hands and answers, "Why? Why now?? Just as I was getting back!" Luna sighs and says, "I know you're scared but-"  


"I'm more than scared! I scared that I can't give my child the best life!!" Luna sighed and Theyna wiped her eyes.

She then tells her, "Theyna, calm down. I know exactly how you feel." Theyna turns around to face Luna and yells, "How would you know how I feel?!" Luna then calmly answers, "Because I've been feeling the same way as  you."

Theyna shook her head and softly said, "Thaddeus will be after it after it’s born and then there's my Galra blood. I can't have a child now." Luna sighed and asked "But didn't you want a family with Shiro?" Theyna nodded and added "I love Shiro, but I don't want my baby growing up with the fear I had."

Luna puts her hand on her shoulder and says, "I know it's too soon for you to have a baby, but this baby needs to have their mother's love." Theyna then says, "Yeah, but I can't have a baby now. Not like this." Luna then says, "Why don't you talk to Shiro? He'll understand.”

She sighed and smiled, Luna got up and opened the door. She nodded at Shiro. He walked in and looked at Theyna. He got on his knees in front of her and said, "I know you're scared babe, but we'll get through this." She nodded and threw her arms around Shiro's neck. He smiled and slid his hand under her shirt and let of rest on her stomach.

Shiro then tells her, "Don't worry, Theyna. No matter what happens, I promise I'll keep you and the baby safe." Theyna looks up at Shiro and says, "I love you Shiro." She then hugs Shiro again.

Luna smiles at the moment and walks out so she can let them have their privacy. Nora crosses her arms and Luna smiles. "How did that fest go?" Luna rolled her eyes and replied "Really? It went well surprisingly." Nora nodded and added, "She's not as bad as I thought." Luna shook her head and replied, "She's just scared, as any mom would be." Nora laughed and Rocky ran in the room.

Nora laughs a little and says, "Looks like Rocky wants to be a part of this for the baby too." Luna nods and says, "Yeah, and it looks like we can now have our own child soon."

Nora replies, "Yeah, very soon. I don't care what our babies are gonna look like, human or wolf." Luna laughs and says, "Me too, I guess we couldn't have done it without Allura and Pidge." Nora answers, "Yep! What about Keith and Lance? Have they ever thought about having kids?" Luna responds, "I don't know, why don't we go ask them?" Nora answers, "Good idea, let's go!"

Luna looks in the training room practicing with a bot while Keith watches from the sidelines, Nora walks up to him and asks, "So have you found out yet?" Keith shook his head and said "I talked to Theyna, she said Galra pregnancies take a little longer to detect than humans." Luna walked up and asked, "If you are, will you be excited?" Keith smiled and nodded.

Nora then says, "That's good, and also, me and Luna had found a way to have a baby!" Keith gets surprised about this and tells them, "Congratulations, you two!" Luna tells him, "Thanks, we went to Pidge and Allura for help." Keith asks her, "Really? What did they say?"

Luna smiled and answered "They did this procedure where they took out one of my eggs and took Nora's DNA. Then Pidge put the DNA in the egg and Allura inserted the egg back into me. Now we wait." Keith smiled and Lance walked up sweaty and out of breath.

Nora looks at Lance very exhausted and asks him, "Whoa, training too much?" Lance laughed and replied "Naw, just getting started, I just wanted to know what happened with the Space parents?"

Luna answers, "Theyna was scared about having a baby too soon but I managed to talk her and she felt better after that. Shiro promised that nothing bad will anything happen to it."

Lance nodded and Keith said, "I would be too, I mean we're in the middle of a war and not to mention her brother won't stop until she's gone." Nora nodded and Luna said, "But we're all here for everyone so we're not giving up."

Nora then says, "Yeah, the Paladins of Voltron will always be prepared for a fight!" The two couples laughs and Lance then asks the two girls, "Oh, I forgot! Did you two find a way to have kids?" Luna answers, "Yes, we did!"

Lance smirked and asked, "Did it involve the-" Keith kick Lance's shin and added "Don't even start!" Lance sighed and Luna laughed, she answered "No, they did this procedure where they took out one of my eggs and took Nora's DNA. Then Pidge put the DNA in the egg and Allura inserted the egg back into me."

Lance groans from the kick but managed to stand up and say, "V-very interesting, but is there anything else they told you after the procedure?" Nora answers, "Allura said that Luna could get a little neutral on whoever goes near her since she's a wolf and I think during labor, she'll show signs of nesting and get ready to give birth. But she has to be careful not to get stressed or she'll suffer a miscarriage."

Lance nodded and looked at Keith, "First off, why the kick?! And will you do that too?" Keith rolled his eyes and replied, "You deserved it and Theyna said I will go into nesting during like the first four months, not sure what that is." Nora laughed and asked, "How come Theyna knows more about her Galra blood than you?" Keith sighed and replied, "I don't know!"

Luna laughs and tells everyone, "I think I can explain what it means, it's an instinctive behavior as when a female dog is preparing for the arrival of her pups. She is actively looking for a safe place to birth and later to care for her puppies. This is part of the nesting process and is a normal part of a healthy pregnancy. Female dogs exhibit nesting behavior within days of giving birth. Since I'm a wolf, I might experience that kind of behavior. It could be the same for the Galra, no matter what gender they are."

Lance rolled his eyes and said, "So, you're telling me that we'll have two hormonal pregnant women nesting?" Luna laughed and nodded. Keith smiled and said, "I feel bad for Nora and Shiro. I hope you two live through the births."

Nora tells Keith, "Relax, I can handle this. I'm gonna be a mommy soon, right?" Luna then asks Nora, "Well, how come there was a time back at the Garrison you nearly passed out in health class during the miracle of birth video?"

Nora gets shocked about what Luna said and yells, "It was only this one time!" Luna then says, "I even had to help you up and you almost threw up a few minutes before the video was over." Nora shouts, "Hey, don't bring that up!"

Shiro and Theyna walked in and she laughed, "Relax Nora. If it makes you feel better, Shiro did the same. Me and Matt had to help him up." Nora laughed and Shiro looked at his fiance. "I thought we agreed to keep that buried." Theyna laughed and kissed his cheek.

Luna laughs and says, "He has a point, you know. I know you can handle this, Nora." Nora looks at her and says, "You're right, I can do it and I'll be there to support you!"

Shiro smiled and wrapped his arms around Theyna's waist. She smiled and Luna smiled. Rocky came running in with Theyna's birth control pills. Luna laughed and Theyna said, "I guess I should've looked at Rocky's signs." Nora laughed and Theyna picked Rocky up.

Keith grabs Lance's hand and says, "You know, I think this is what it's all about. Family is the most important thing that matters." Luna also takes Nora's hand and responds, "Yeah, it's something that we have to watch for. No matter how it goes on." Nora smiles and says, "I agree."

Rocky barked and Theyna kissed his ear. Shiro looked at everyone and said, "Family isn't all about blood." Theyna nodded and Lance asked, "So you two excited about actually becoming Space Parents?"

Shiro answers, "Yeah, it's gonna be amazing!" Nora asks him, "So does this mean that Luna and I are gonna be grandmothers?" Theyna answers, "Yes, you two are."

Rocky barks and Pidge walks in. She looks around and asks, "So I know there's gonna be children around here. My question is how many?" Luna laughs and Hunk follows in with Matt.

Matt tell his sister, "I'm not sure, Katie. That depends on whose children are born first." Pidge responds, "Hm, well I think Shiro and Theyna are gonna be the first to have their baby born." Hunk then says, "That's true."

Theyna laughed and asked "And why is that?" Pidge smiled and answered "Well seeing as you are about a month further than Luna and-" Matt cut in, "You two have a tendency to do things fast." Shiro blushed and Theyna said "It is true."

Nora then says, "Ok, enough with who's baby is born first, why don't we take a little break from this?" Luna nods and says, "I agree."

Keith looked around and said, "How about a movie night? Everyone's been under pressure so this might be nice." Luna nodded and Nora said, "That's a great idea."

Shiro then says, "A movie night sounds great, what do you think, Theyna?" Theyna answers, "Yeah, sounds perfect." Keith smiled and Pidge said, "I'll set it up!" Rocky barked and ran out.

Theyna laughed and Shiro, "So this mean you can't chase Rocky anymore." Theyna rolled her eyes and said, "And that means you have to." Nora laughed and Lance smiled.

Luna looks at Nora and asks her, "When's the last time we saw a movie?" Nora answers, "I guess not before Ace was booted from the Garrison." Keith laughed Allura walked in.

She looked at Theyna and said, "Theyna I hope you are not angry with me for this announcement." Theyna smiled and walked to Allura. She hugged her and said, "I can't be mad, not at all." Allura smiled and Theyna added "Also, we're having a movie night."

Allura says, "That's wonderful!" Theyna then says, "It's gonna be great." Allura then looks at Luna and Nora, she walks up to them and asks them, "What about you two? Are you excited that you're finally going be mothers?" Nora answers, "We are, and we had to thank you and Pidge for that!"

Luna hugged Allura and she smiled. Nora smiled and hugged Allura. Pidge looks at that and yells, "What about me?!" Luna laughed and hugged Pidge. Nora smiled and hugged her too. Matt smiled.

Pidge releases from the hug and asks Luna, "So, are you being careful on not getting stressed too much?" Luna answers, "Yeah, I'm being extremely careful. It's pretty hard than I thought, but I'll be okay." Allura says, "That's good, but don't push yourself too hard."

Luna nodded and Pidge left to set up. Theyna looked at Shiro and said, "I gonna go help out with Pid-" Shiro shook his head and said, "No you're not! You're pregnant and I'm not gonna let-" Theyna rolled her eyes and said, "I'm pregnant not disabled!!"

Nora walks up to the couple and says, "Come on, settle down. Theyna, you don't want to suffer a miscarriage from all the stress, do you?" Theyna shakes her head and says, "No, I don't."

She sighed and said, "I just gotta get used to sitting out for the next 8 months." Shiro nodded and kissed her cheek, the pair walk out and Lance said, "It's gonna be weird." Keith asked, "Why?" Nora raises an eyebrow and asks, "Yeah, what makes you say that?

Lance shook his head, "It's just Theyna is always commanding the training programs and Shiro naturally devotes his time to Voltron." Luna nodded and added, "Yeah, but now he gets a break and  can raise a small family the two of them wanted."

Nora replies, "I agree, he just needs time to chill." Keith nods and says, "They're right, Shiro just has to take a break. That's all."

Pidge comes back in with some black dust on her clothes. Lance and Nora laugh so loud and Luna ask, "Pidge, what happened?!" Pidge glares at Lance and Nora and answers, "The project is older than I thought, I NEED ALLURA!!" Keith giggles and Luna nods.

Allura then says, "Don't worry, I'm coming!" She walks out with Pidge following her, the two couples have another laugh.

Lance caught his breath and said, "Why is that still so funny?!" Nora laughed and Keith rolled his eyes. "Nora I think you still have your five year old maturity level." Luna laughed and nodded.  

Nora then says, "You know, I have some movies we could see in my bag! I'll be right back!" She then walks out with Luna behind her leaving only Keith and Lance. Keith laughs and says, "I think we'll all make it."

Lance nodded and added, "I mean soon we'll have kids running around taking over next generation Voltron." Keith sighed and nodded, Lance smiled and went to sit on the couch. Keith smiled and said, "Shouldn't you take a shower?" Lance smiled and said "Only if you come with me." Keith put one hand on his hip and said "I took one this morning."

Lance laughs and says, "Alright, I guess I can wait for you." Keith then says, "Yeah, me too." Lance jumps up and walks out. Keith sighs and sits on the couch. Rocky and Shiro walk in and Keith smiles.

Rocky lays down on Keith's lap and Shiro sits next to him, Shiro asks him, "What are you doing here alone, Keith?" Keith answers, "Nothing, I'm just relaxing and thinking about stuff." Shiro nods and asks "Wanna talk about it? Or is it all random?" Keith answers, "Well, no. I've been thinking about this family thing with me and Lance."

 

Shiro smirks and says, Well in my honest opinion, you two will make excellent parents, just give it time."  Keith nodded and said, "I know, but not as good as you and Theyna." Shiro laughed and replied, "Me and Theyna have went through a lot, we have experience we don’t want anyone else to go through."

 

Keith then says, "I'm also concerned about Nora and Luna, they already have a way to have a baby but is this gonna hurt Luna in a way?" Shiro raises an eyebrow and asks him, "What do you mean? Nothing's gonna happen to her, she knows what to do about it."

 

Keith shook his head and said, "I know but think about, we have danger around every corner." Shiro sighed and said, "You read my mind, Thaddeus is still out there and I had this fear that he'll take Theyna away from me, but now I have to worry about her and our child."

 

He rubbed his face and sighed. Keith then tells him, "I know, and I feel the same for me and Luna. What if anything bad happens to our children with Thaddeus around? Like Theyna said, we don't want our children to live in fear like she did."

 

Shiro puts his hand and Keith's shoulder and says, "Keith, I know that. But I promised Theyna that nothing will ever happen to her or the baby, Lance would say the same thing for you and Nora for Luna too." He also says, "And I've always been there for you since I took you into my family, if anything happens, I'll be there. I know I will."

 

Keith smiled and hugged Shiro. Shiro smiled and Keith said, "You promise?" Shiro nodded and added, "I promise." Rocky barked and Keith laughed. Shiro smiled and looked at the ceiling. Keith sensed something wrong so he asked, "Something wrong, Shiro?"

 

Shiro answers, "It's nothing, I would do anything for Theyna. She means more to me than anything in the entire universe, and it's happening so fast." Keith smiles and says, "It is, you'll be a great father."

 

Shiro nodded and said, "It's just I don't remember my own father but I know that I want to be with Theyna every step she goes through." Keith nodded and added, "You are gonna be fine, I mean you dealt with us for a while."

 

Shiro laughed and stood up, "Thanks Keith." Keith nodded and Shiro walked to Theyna's room. He opened the door and she was asleep with her shirt risen up a bit. Shiro smiled and knelled in front of her.

 

He kissed her small bump and whispered, "Hey baby, I know you can't hear me but I wanted to say that I love you even though we just found out about you. I'll do everything in my heart to protect you and your mommy."

 

He lays down on the bed next to her and starts to rub her small baby bump a little, Theyna moves a bit and falls back to sleep.

 

Shiro smiled and kissed Theyna’s cheek. Shiro decides that he should get some rest, so he falls asleep next to her.

 

Pidge gets the projector ready and she yells, "Finally!!" Luna laughed and Pidge asked, "Where's the Space Parents?" Rocky barks and Keith answers "They're sleeping."

 

Allura nodded and said, "So, shall we start movie night?" Everyone nodded and Allura popped in a movie Nora had given her, Keith moves in Lance's lap and purrs. Lance laughed and Keith blushed.

 

The movie begins and it's Disney's Pocahontas, Luna says, "Pocahontas, I love this movie! And she's one of my favorite Disney princesses." Nora looks at her and says, "I know she is, kinda reminds us of how he met." Luna nods and says, "Me too."

 

A little bit into the movie, Pidge falls asleep and Hunk followed suit. Luna smiled and motioned Nora to look. Nora laughed and Lance smoothed Keith's hair. He had fallen asleep clinging to Lance's neck.

 

Luna sees the scene of ' _If I Never Knew You_ ' and begins to tear up, she says, "This is a beautiful song, I'm gonna cry." She cries on Nora's shoulder and she says, "It is a good song, good thing the 10th anniversary edition added the song there." Luna wipes her tears and says, "Yeah, I can't stop thinking about this song."

  
Luna smiled and Nora rubbed her arm, she sighed and Nora kissed her forehead.


	14. Chapter Fourteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

**_Five Months Later_ ** _:_

 

Lance and Nora trained together when all of a sudden Rocky runs in, Nora smiles and says, “Hey you little mutt, what brings you in here?”

Rocky barks and Shiro walks in. Lance waves and asks, “What are you doing up this early?” Shiro shook his head and added, “Lance, it’s only seven in the morning. Plus I needed to let out some steam.”

Nora nods and asks, “How's Theyna doing, I know Allura put her on bed rest for two months.” Shiro crossed his arms and answered. “She’s doing fine. But it’s stressful taking care of her. Especially since Allura said she could rupture during labor.” Nora nodded and added, “But at least it’s a little easier than having the entire universe on your shoulders.”

Shiro laughs and Lance asks, “But how's Luna doing?” Nora sighs and answers, “She’s fine, it’s just that her mood swings and cravings stress me out.” Lance laughed and Nora said, “Don’t laugh now, because when Keith gets to his four month mark, he’ll do the same thing.”

Lance replied, “That’s how it is taking care of pregnant people.” Shiro nodded and added “That is true. But Theyna only craves weird things and since our son started to kick, she’s been really happy than usual.”

Nora laughed and Pidge walked in. “Shiro! There you are, Theyna needs you.” Shiro sighed and asked, “She’s up?” Pidge nodded and left. Shiro walked out and Nora followed with Lance.

Shiro opened the door and Theyna smiled. Shiro smiled and kissed Theyna. “Morning Beautiful.” She blushed and their son kicked. Shiro smiled and said, “And you too, peanut.”

She smiled and Shiro asked “How did you sleep?” Theyna shook her head and answered “He has an obsession with my ribs.” Shiro smiled and kissed Theyna’s belly. “He gets that from you.” Theyna laughed and replied “But the strength? He gets that from you!”

Keith pokes his head in and says to Lance, “You weren't there when I woke up.” Lance smiles and says “I know. But hey, in a few months that’ll be you.” Keith sighs and says “Please let me enjoy my last months of movement.”

Nora laughs and says “Yeah. let Ace enjoy his last months like this.” Keith laughs and says, "Thank you, Nora. How's Luna doing?"

Nora answers, "She's doing fine, I just hope she doesn't get aggressive towards me when gives birth to her offspring." Keith tells her, "That's how wolves are, they're very protective." Nora nods and adds, "True. I'm gonna go check on her, I'll see you guys later." Nora walks down the hallway to check on Luna.

Lance laughs and Shiro kissed Theyna. She smiled laid her head on his shoulder. Shiro kissed her head Keith smiled. Nora opened the door and saw Luna awake on the bed. Nora smiled and said, "Good morning Lu-Lu."  Luna smiles and Nora kisses her cheek.

Nora looks at her big baby belly and says, "And hello, my soon-to-be born little one." She rubs it and gives kisses to the unborn child or... wolf pups which causes Luna to laugh, she tells Nora, "The baby loves your kisses."

Nora giggles a little and says, "I know that, do you think Logan will like our children when he sees them for the first time?" Luna answers, "I guess that would depend on what they look like, I know Daddy will like them."

Nora smiled and said, "If we're lucky, they'll have your eyes with my amazing hair." Luna laughed and said, "You're funny." Nora laughed and Luna asked, "How's Theyna and Shiro?" Nora rolled her eyes and answered "Shiro is fine, he's just stressing about taking care of Theyna and their son."

Luna laughs and says, "That's good, how long until the baby's due?" Nora answers, "Not sure yet, but we can still wait." Luna rubs her belly and says, "Waiting for the baby to come does take time, as for me, there's a chance I might change into a wolf and give birth to wolf pups."

Nora nodded and said, "Yeah, but I think it'll take longer. Since I think, nesting will last a week." Luna nodded and Rocky ran in. He had a bottle in his mouth and gave it to Luna.

Luna smiled and asked, "Where did you get this from boy?" Nora smiled and said "It's the vitamins Allura said for you to take." Luna nodded and Rocky ran out. "Do you think Rocky's happy about Theyna having a child?" Nora asked.

Luna answers, "He is, I know he'll be a good companion to the baby." Nora pats his head and says, "Yeah, he will." Rocky jumps on Luna's bed and licks her baby belly, Luna laughs from the licking and says, "Rocky, that tickles!"

Rocky barks and Nora laughs. Pidge walks in and asks "You all coming? Hunk made breakfast." Rocky ran out and Pidge followed.

Nora answers, "Yeah, we're coming." She brings her hand out to Luna and asks her, "Are you coming, blue wolf?" Luna laughs and says, "Yes." She takes Nora's hand and they walk together to the dining hall, hand in hand with Rocky following behind them.

They walk in and see Keith in Lance's lap, Shiro lightly tickling Theyna. Hunk came in with plates of food and Rocky ran to his owners. Theyna smiled and kissed Shiro's cheek. Luna awes and Keith says "Finally you two, come in!"

Luna blushes and says, "Well, you guys weren't gonna eat without us, right" Keith answers, "No, we wouldn't." Nora then says, "We're already here, so let's dig in!"

Nora brings Luna over to her chair and says, "After you, Lu-lu." Luna sits down and tells Nora, "Thank you." Lance looks in awe and says, "Aww, that's so sweet of you."

Nora laughed and she sat down. Hunk put out all the plates and Lance said, "This all looks good! Thanks Hunk!!" Hunk smiles and Rocky barks in agreement.

Luna sees two plates getting served to her and Nora by Hunk, she tells him, "Thanks, Hunk." Hunk replies, "You're welcome, ladies." The two girls blush and laugh, and then, Allura and Coran walks in.

 

Allura smiled and said "Good Morning Paladins!" Shiro nodded and said, "Good morning, princess." Allura smiled and said to Theyna, "I have the scans done, I know it's early but with them I can tell you if your Galra blood had an effect on your son."

Theyna asked, "Did it affect him?" Allura  shook her head and answered, "From the scans, he will most likely have birthmark sized patches of purple skin." Theyna sighed and Shiro said to her "That's great!" Theyna nodded and added "Better than what I had to grow up with." Allura smiled and sat down.

Nora then asks Allura, "Princess, are there any effects on Luna? Would her changing into a wolf affect how the baby would look?”  Allura shook her head and answered, "Naturally, your children will have wolf DNA but that won't come into play until they hit the age of 10. So if Luna shifts, that won't affect the appearance of the baby."

Luna sighs in relief and says, "So, it doesn't matter if I have a baby or wolf pups? How amazing is that, Nora?" Nora smiles and answers, "As amazing as how many pups are gonna be running around all over the place." Luna laughs and tell her, "And Rocky can finally have some playmates." Rocky barks in agreement.

Theyna smiled and asked Lance and Keith, "What are you two hoping for?" Keith smiled and answered, "A little girl would be nice." Lance kissed and added "I want a little boy, it's been a repeating thing in my family that the first born is a boy." Keith laughed and Shiro smiled.

Nora also adds, "Depending on how our baby's born, I would say a girl would be nice for me and Luna." Luna then asks, "But what if it's a boy?"

Nora answers, "Well, that's fine with me. And I think he would have your hair and my eyes." Luna replies, "Maybe, but we'll see."

Nora smiles and asks Theyna, "Since you already know you're having a son, what do you think he'll look like?" Theyna played with a strand of her hair and answered, "Most likely he'll have my original violet eyes and Shiro's hair."

Shiro rubbed her side and said, "But my eyes and your hair wouldn't be bad either." Theyna laughed and Pidge asked "How about we stop talking about  babies and talk about the training sequences for later?"

Luna adds, "I agree with Pidge, let's eat first. I don't want my babies to have empty stomachs." Nora also says, "Yeah, let's dig in, everyone!"

Everyone eats and Shiro says, "I think today we'll work on reflexes, almost like back in the Garrison. " Allura nodded and added, "That and sensory instincts." Keith asks them, "Why should we work on that?"

Allura answered "Although the team has improved, I think it'll be wise to revisit basics." Lance said "I'm fine with that." Luna then says, "Too bad me and Theyna are not gonna participate with you guys, but at least we can watch you, right?"

Theyna nods and adds, "Yeah, if watching is the only thing we can do, then we're good with that." Allura smiled and asked "Theyna, I was wondering if you would control the bots? Since you are most skilled in this exercises."

Theyna nodded and Allura said, "All right! Paladins get ready, training starts in ten human minutes. Did I say that right Pidge?" Pidge nodded and everyone stood up.

Everyone gets ready for instinct training and they head to the training room just in time, and Luna sits down to watch everyone train.

Right before Nora goes to train, she asks Luna, "Are you gonna be watching me in this?" Luna nods and answers, "Of course I am, now have fun." Nora kisses her cheek and says, "Thanks, wish me luck." Luna tells her, "I will."

Theyna sets up and says into the mic, "This exercise will be strictly sensory, so  rely on only hearing, sound and smells." everyone nodded and Theyna started the simulation.

Shiro goes first, and then, a fighting bot appears out of nowhere.

He keeps on his toes as he feels it charge. He dodges but wasn't ready for the counter attack to his legs. He fell and was able to grab a blade. He threw it and it hit the bot in the shoulder.

Theyna sees this and shouts, "Nice job Shiro, could’ve benefited from more reflex training. " Shiro tells her, “ I know, I’ll try better." He walks out of the room and Keith comes out next. She smiles and says "Keith, this will focus more on your sound instincts." Keith nodded and replied, "Just start it already." Theyna nodded and started the sequence.

The bot appears but uses its invisibility to make it disappear, Keith couldn't figure where the bot was but he closes his eyes and let's his hearing do the job. When he hears the running footsteps coming towards him, he quickly uses his sword and slices the boy in half.

Theyna smirks and says, "Nice form Red, improvement is showing. " Keith nods and Pidge steps up next.

Shiro walks behind Theyna and she squeals. Shiro laughs and Theyna, "I hate when you do that." Shiro kissed her shoulder and she said in the mic, "Pidge I want you to focus more on the sight spectrum." Pidge nodded and Theyna reluctantly started the sequence.

The bot comes in front of Pidge and every move it makes, Pidge copies it.

She uses her bayward to hook the bot around it's ankles and pull it down, Theyna smiles and says, "Great job, Pidge." She gives Theyna a thumbs up and walks out, Theyna then says, "Hunk, you're next."

"Yay." Hunk says and Theyna says "This one is gonna focus on feeling." Hunk lifted a finger and asked "What does that mean?" Theyna smirked and answered "You'll see." She started the sequence.

The bot appears and Hunk tries to shoot it with his cannon but is unsuccessful, but then he remembers something about feeling, it's like touching.

As the bot charges towards him, he punches it with his bare fist and shoots it with the cannon. Theyna looks surprised by this and tells him, "Not bad, Hunk. Nice job." He runs his head and says, "Thank you." He then walks out of the room and Theyna says, "Ok, Lance. You're next."

Lance smirks and says, "I know everything." She sighs and says, "Hm okay, this might be "easy" scent." Lance laughed and Theyna started the sequence.

The bot charges really fast but Lance managed to dodge it and tries to shoot it but it vanished completely, he closes his eyes and focuses on the bot's presence.

Quickly, he points his rifle and shoots the bot that became invisible, Theyna tells him, "Excellent, Lance!" Lance bows down and says, "Thank you, that's why I'm the sharpshooter." Theyna laughs as Lance walks out, she then says, "Nora, you're the last one. Are you ready?"

She nodded and Shiro said in the mic, "This is one will focus on both sound and feeling." Theyna rolled her eyes and nodded. Nora shrugged  and added, "Bring it on!" Theyna nodded and started the sequence.

She also looks at Luna and tells her, "Luna, I think you need to see this." Luna replies, "Ok!" She gets up and walks over to screen to see Nora preparing for the training sequence, she talks in the mic, "Good luck, Nora! I'll be watching you!" Nora gets surprised on hearing her lover's voice and says, "Thank you, Lu-lu! I'm totally ready for this!"

The first bot runs out. Nora dodges the first blow but turns around to see nothing. She sighs and closes her eyes. She can't focus on it because she hears two sets of metal footsteps.

Then, she was able to feel the blade and she swung at the first bot. " _That was feeling._ " She thought. The second bot ran after her and she threw a blade to the wall to distract it. She smiles and drops kicks the bot then using a sword to slice it's chest.

Luna sees how Nora managed to do the training successfully and shouts, "Way to go, Nora! That was awesome!" Nora hears Luna's cheers and says, "I did this for you, Luna. I'm coming back now." She then walks out of the room to join up with the others.

Theyna nods and says "Not bad. Though you could work on the tenseness of your body." Nora rolled her eyes and said "So long story short, I did good?" Shiro nodded and Theyna added, "Yeah."

Luna gives Nora a hug and yells, "I'm so proud of you!" Nora laughs and says, "I know, I know. Come on, let's go congratulate everyone else on their training." Luna releases her from the hug and says, "Ok, let's go." She takes her hand and walks towards the lounge where everyone else are taking a break.

Keith kisses Lance's face and Rocky barks around everyone. Luna laughs and Nora smiled. Shiro and Theyna walk in and she said, "That was good everyone. Much improvement from the very first time."

Luna also says, "You all did great! It was amazing!" Nora puts her hand on her shoulder and says, "Yep, it was a piece of cake." Shiro laughed and Lance said, "It was easy. Nothings hard for the cool ninja sharpshooter." Keith laughed and Lance asked, "What?" Keith caught his breath and answered, "The only reason Theyna didn't set it all the way is because I need you to be able to move your bones ." Theyna laughed and Lance rolled his eyes.

Nora laughed and said "Let the boy live his dreams." Lance yelled, "Hey!" Luna laughed and Pidge asked Shiro "Is that it for the day?"

Shiro answers, "Yes, that's it for now." Lance then says, "That's a relief, and I'm thirsty too."

Theyna laughs and Lance leaves. Rocky runs out of the kitchen with water all over himself. Theyna awes and says, "Poor baby. What happened?"  Rocky whined and Lance walked back in.

Rocky shakes himself to get the water out of him and Theyna nearly gets wet from it, "Rocky!" Lance laughs at this and Shiro looks at him amused, "Lance!"

Keith smiles and Nora laughs. Rocky barks at Theyna and she laughs. Shiro picks Rocky up and Theyna laughs. "I'm gonna go see the ultrasound video Allura gave us, you coming?" Shiro nodded and the couple left.

Luna takes a sip of water, she then rubs her baby belly and says, "Here's some water, little ones. You'll need your strength from mommy." Nora laughs at this and says, "Lu-lu, the babies are gonna be fine. You don't need to say that."

Luna rolls her eyes and says, "Of course I do, they need to hear from their mother, don't they?" Nora nodded and kissed Luna's cheek. They walked out and Keith said, "Lance I'm gonna go shower? You coming?"

Pidge groaned and added, "Please don't do unnatural things in there! That's how Keith got pregnant to be honest." Keith blushed and Lance said, "That and my unique-" Pidge covered her ears and yelled, "La-La-La! I'm too  young for this!"

The couple laughs and walks out of the kitchen to head to the bathroom for a shower, Keith turns on the shower and gets in but Lance screams loudly and yells, "KEITH, did you use the the hot water again?!" Keith snickers and answers, "Maybe."

Lance glares and Keith says, "You love me." Lance smiled and hovered over Keith "I can't deny that." Keith laughed and Lance kissed him. Keith grips Lance's arm as Lance plays with a strand of Keith's hair.

Keith laughs and starts splashing Lance with the water, Lance yells out, "Hey, why'd you do that?!" Keith tells him, "Because it's fun." Lance smiles and says "Okay then!" Lance splashes Keith and he shouts, "Cold, Cold!"

Lance laughs and splashes him more but Keith managed to get away and splash Lance, Lance squealed and Keith smiled. Lance picked Keith up and spun him around.

Keith laughed and yelled, "Lance stop!!" Lance stops spinning Keith and puts him down, he then tells him, "Sorry, couldn't help it." Keith laughs and says, "I know, come on, let's dry off."

Lance kissed Keith cheek and they walk out with their towels around their waist. Pidge looks at them and Lance asks, "What?" Pidge yelled "Can't we have people take a shower and not do anything weird?!" Keith laughed and Lance smiled.

He then says, "Now if you'll excuse us, we're gonna get dressed." Pidge scoff and says, "Whatever."

Pidge walks in and Lance and Keith walk to their room. Keith puts on a tang top with sweatpants and Lance just put on sweats. Keith sat on the bed and Lance started kiss Keith's small baby bump.

Keith laughed. "Lance, what are doing?" Lance smiled and answered, "I'm giving the baby kisses." Keith laughed and played with a strand of Lance's hair.

Meanwhile, Shiro looks at the ultrasound video and says "He definitely has your energy." Theyna laughed and replied "But his power kicks are from you." Shiro smiled and Theyna lifted up her shirt.

She rubs her baby bump and says, "Hey, baby boy. I can see you in the ultrasound, and I can't wait to meet you." Shiro smiles and says, "Me too, mommy and daddy are so excited to see you."

Theyna laughed at the kick she got  and Shiro smiled. He kissed her belly and she smiled. Shiro looked at her and said, "And to think you were never supposed to have a baby." Theyna smiled and nodded. "I can never let that fact go."

Shiro nodded and their son kicked his nose a bit. Theyna laughed and Shiro rubbed his nose. “You were right.” Theyna smiled and kissed Shiro. “I can’t wait to see him.” Shiro nodded and added “I can’t wait to see a new legacy for us” Theyna smiled and Shiro sighed.

Meanwhile with Nora and Luna, the blonde girl rubs Luna's baby belly and says, "Can you hear me, babies? Mommy is so excited to see you." Luna laughs and says, "I know they will." Nora laughed and put her eye on Luna's  belly. Luna laughed and Nora smiled.

She then asks Nora, "Do you think the babies are gonna come soon?" Nora answers, "Well, probably a few months after the Space Parents baby is born" Luna nods and says, "Maybe, I can't wait to see my babies."

Nora replies, "Me too, let's get some sleep." Luna snuggles against Nora and says, "Good night, Nora" She kisses her forehead and says, "Good night, Lu-lu. And you too, babies." Nora kisses her baby belly and falls asleep in the quiet room.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen. Pt.1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

**_3 Months Later_ ** _ :  _

 

Shiro held his son, Theo, as Theyna laid asleep besides them. Theo smiled with his big grey eyes just like his dad’s, Shiro laughed and Theo grabbed Shiro’s robotic thumb. 

 

Theo looks at the thumb in awe and Shiro asked, “What do you think of Dada’s arm Theo?” Theo squealed and laughed loudly. Shiro smiled and said, “Shh, you don’t want to wake up mommy.” Theo smiles and Shiro kisses his small forehead. 

 

Rocky walked in and jumped on the bed. Shiro smiled and asked, “You like your little brother Rocky?” Rocky lightly sniffed the infant, causing him to cry. 

 

Shiro rocked his son and Theyna slowly wakes up. “Hm, what happened?” Shiro sighed and answered, “Nothing, just Theo still being scared with Rocky. He’ll be fine.” 

 

Theyna smiles and adds, “I know he will, he just needs to adjust.” Rocky whimpers and Theyna cuddles with him, “Don’t worry Rocky, Theo won’t be scared of you for long.” She kisses Rocky’s head. 

 

Theo cried louder and Theyna grabbed her son. “It’s okay Baby, momma’s got you.” Shiro smiled and Rocky sat in his lap, Theyna smiled at her son and said “It’s not fair, he looks just like you.” Shiro laughed and Theo hiccupped. 

 

Theyna hears and says “Oh, he has the hiccups. Can you get me his bottle?” Shiro nods and leaves with Rocky. 

 

Shiro walks in the kitchen to see Lance with his head in his hand at the counters, Shiro grabs a bottle and asks, “Something wrong Lance?” Shiro looks up and answers, “It’s just Keith, he’s been moody and had been snapping at me.” 

 

Shiro laughed and replied, “It’s normal, Theyna felt the exact same way towards me.” Lance shakes his head and added, “Yeah, but it’s different.” 

 

Shiro shook his head and said, “It’s normal. Just don’t push it, I did and I ended up sleeping in the lounge for a good month.” Lance laughed and added, “And then you were still in there for like two days after Theo came.” 

 

Shiro laughed and said, “But you and Nora will be awesome parents.”  Lance nods and Theyna walks in with Theo. 

 

Lance smiled and Theo laughed. Theyna sighed and Shiro said, “I was gonna come back.” She shook her head and added, “I wanted to get up and it was clear he was not going to sleep.” Shiro laughs and adds, “I can see that. Here.” He passes her Theo’s bottle and she smiles.

 

She presses the nipple to Theo’s mouth and he took it, “Don’t finish it all at once, Theo.” Lance smiles and adds, “He looks just like Shiro.” Theyna rolled her eyes and added, “Don’t remind me.” 

 

Shiro laughed and Keith walked. Theyna smiled and asked, “How’s being pregnant going?” Keith answers, “Very predictable. But it's still getting to me." 

 

Lance looks at him and says, “It isn't to me, you always get pushy over me." Keith scoffs and tells him, "I keep telling you, this is normal!”  Lance yells, "Yeah, but still!" Shiro goes over to them and says, "Guys, come on. That's enough."

 

Rocky barked and Theo spit up. Theyna sighed and burped him. "Just relax. Keith shouldn't be stressed and Lance whatever you feel will reflect onto Keith." Theyna said as Shiro took Theo. Lance sighed and Keith wiped his eyes, Lance saw and asked, "Hey, what's wrong babe?"

 

Keith looks at Lance and says, "I want some quesadillas, where's the mozzarella sticks? I need strawberry shortcake!" Lance groans and says, "Oh, great. You're craving food again and the mood swings are getting to you." 

 

Keith hugs him and yells, "Lance, please get me something to eat. I'm hungry!" He starts to cry and Lance tells him, "Ok, ok! I'll get you something."

 

Theyna sighs and whispers, "I am glad I am done with pregnancy." Shiro laughed and Theo grabbed his robotic thumb. "He has a thing for you arm just like he loved bruising my ribs." Theo squealed and Theyna laughed. 

 

She yawned and Shiro said, "Well we're going to bed, good night Lance and Keith." Lance waved and Keith smiled. Rocky stayed behind and Lance asked, "What's wrong, little man?"

 

Rocky whines and Lance pets his head for comfort, "Don't worry, Rocky. Theo will get to know you soon, I know he will." Rocky barks in excitement and licks his hand, "Hahaha, that tickles!" Lance laughs and now tries to get Keith something to eat, "Ok Keith, let's see what I can give you."

 

Rocky jumps on the counter and Keith smiles, Lance grabs a bag of Altean food and sniffed it, he didn't smell anything. He opened the bag for Keith and offered it to him. 

 

Keith grabbed a pink stick covered in some green stripes, Rocky went in the bag and grabbed an all green one. Keith bit into it and said, "This taste like ice cream with white chocolate." Lance smiled and kissed Keith's forehead.

 

He also says, "I'm glad you like it." Lance sits down on the table and sighs in relief, "Geez, you're worse than Luna. Even she knows what she wants, speaking of Luna, I wonder how she and Nora are doing?"

 

Keith smiled and answered, "I think she might be a little mad at Theyna, cause remember that she went into early labor when you all went on a mission." 

 

Lance nodded and added, "Shiro was freaking out. It was kinda funny." Keith laughed and said, "It was, but not for Theyna." Lance replied, "Yeah, is Luna gonna be due soon?" Keith answered, "Probably, she'll reach her due date very soon."

 

Keith yawned and said, "Alright, come on." Keith stood up and Lane kissed Keith's belly. Keith smiled and Lance kissed Keith's cheek.

 

Meanwhile in Nora and Luna's room, Nora rubs her lover's baby belly and says, "Babies, you're gonna be here soon." Luna smiles and tells her, "I know they will, I can't believe this is happening. I'm gonna be a mother!" 

 

Nora laughs and says, "Me too, you'll be due anytime soon." Luna nodded and traced patterns with her finger, "I feel kinda bad for Shiro,  I mean Theyna went into labor and he missed most a lot of it." 

 

Nora nodded and added "But at least he saw Theo." Luna nodded. Nora then asks her, "So, are you happy we're gonna have kids of our own?" Luna nods and answers, "Yeah, I am." 

 

Nora smiles on Luna's answer and says, "Me too, now let's get some sleep. We don't want to wake up tired and lazy." Luna laughs and replies, "Ok, good night." 

 

Nora responds, "Good night, Lu-lu." She then rubs her baby belly and says, "And goodnight to you, babies." She kisses her belly causing Luna to laugh a little and then falls to sleep with Luna cuddling against her.

 

The next morning, Nora wakes up and gets up but she decides Luna should sleep. Nora walks into the kitchen to just Shiro with a fussy Theo. Nora smirked and said, "Look at Space Dad." Shiro shook his head.

 

Nora looks at baby Theo and says, "And hello, Theo! Being so fussy to daddy again, aren't you?" Theo squeals and stretched his arms out to Nora as a way of saying he wants to be with her, Nora asks him, "Aww, you want to be with your aunt Nora?" 

 

Shiro smiles and gives Theo to Nora and he grabs her blonde hair, "Oh, hey Theo! Don't pull my hair, that hurts."

 

Shiro laughed and Theo squealed. Nora glared at Shiro and she said, "Not funny." Theo smiled and Nora added, "He looks nothing like Theyna." Shiro shook his head and said ,"Yeah, but at least I can see her personality in him." 

 

Nora nodded and asked Shiro, "What were you doing up this early with him?" Shiro answered "Theyna's been tired so I decided to take the night and early morning shifts with Theo "

 

Nora replies, "I see, she shouldn't push herself too hard." Shiro laughs and says, "I know but she'll be alright as long as I'm helping her." Nora smiles and says, "Yeah." 

 

Shiro then asks her, "How are thing going with you and Luna?" Nora answers, "Pretty good, actually. Although her mood swings and cravings kinda stress me out, it's been great. She'll be due anytime soon."

 

Shiro nodded and Pidge and Hunk walk in, Theo hears a squeals. Hunk smiles and Nora gives Theo to him, Hunk asks, "Hey little man, how are you treating your mom and dad?" Shiro laughed and answered. "He's treating me badly and his mom good." 

 

Pidge laughed and asked, "Have you and Theyna decided on God Parents yet?" Shiro answers, "We were not sure yet, but we'll figure it out soon." Hunk smiles and says, "It's okay, I know you'll figure it out soon." Pidge nods and replies, "I agree."

 

Theo cries and Pidge says, "I think he's hungry." Shiro nodded and grabbed Theo, Shiro grabbed a bottle and soon fed Theo. Nora looked at this and said, “Shiro now looks like an actual Space Dad." Pidge and Hunk laughed.

 

Then, Keith, Lance, and Luna comes walking in. Lance yawns and says, "Good morning, everyone! What's so funny?"

 

Nora answers, "Just now seeing that Shiro looks more like a space dad now than ever." Lance laughed and Keith smiles. Rocky runs in and cautiously walk in front of Shiro. 

 

It takes Theo awhile, but he sees Rocky and starts crying. Rocky whimpers. Luna sees this and says, "Oh, poor Rocky." Keith pets his head and tells him, "It's okay, boy. Theo will know you soon."

 

Shiro smiles and says, "Yeah, I know he will. He's still scared of him, though." Nora adds "But why? I mean Rocky always loved being around Theyna." Shiro shook his head and Theyna came in with Matt. 

 

Matt smiled and Shiro asked, "Theyna, shouldn't you be asleep?" She shook her head and added "I think it's the Galra in me but I couldn't stay away from Theo." She walked to Shiro and cradled Theo.

 

Theyna snuggles Theo and says, "Hey, baby! Did you make yourself a fussy around daddy?" Theo squeals and grabs his mother's cheek with his little hand, everyone looks in awe. 

 

Luna feels happy seeing this and says, "Awww, how cute!" Nora stands beside her and replies, "Theo really love his mama." Shiro nodded and Theyna said, "Yeah, made me labor hell on earth. But I can't complain." Shiro smiled and kissed her cheek. 

 

She smiled and Theo gurgled around happily. Theyna looks at Luna and asks, "You excited?" Luna answers, "Of course I am! I've always wanted to be a mother." 

 

Nora laughs and says, "I know you are, you'll be great." Luna smiles and replied, "As great as I'll ever be, I really wish Daddy was here to see me right now."

 

Theyna smiled and Shiro said to Nora, "Luna might break your hand during labor, I know Theyna almost broke Matt's" Theyna laughed and Matt said, "It hurt!! How I wish you were there!" Shiro laughed and Theo squealed.

 

Nora laughs and says, "Actually, she's not gonna break my hand. She'll probably change into a wolf and prepare herself to give birth because of nesting behavior." 

 

Luna smiles and says, "That's true, I can handle it." Keith puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "Just be careful not to get aggressive toward us around your pups, okay?" Luna nods and says, "I won't, I promise."

 

Lance smiled and said, "Shiro, any training simulators for the day?" Shiro thought and Theyna answered, "I will be training with the bot today." Shiro shook his head and Theyna said, "I've been out of training for like 10 months!! I need to go back!" Shiro defended "But you just had Theo-"

 

"I am ready to start again Shiro!"

 

Nora gets in between the couple and says, "Hey, you two. Quit it, Theyna's fine enough to train. It's been three months since Theo was born, she can train again right now, trust me." 

 

Shiro asks her, "Are you sure?" Nora nods and answers, "Positive, while Theyna is training with you guys, Luna can watch Theo for you. She's the only one who won't train with us."

 

Shiro sighed and said, "Fine-" He looked at his lover, "But as soon as something goes wrong, I'm shutting it down." Theyna nodded and Hunk said, "I made breakfast!!" Lance smiled and everyone sat down. 

 

Theo laughed and Theyna smiled, Nora sighed.

 

After breakfast, everyone is in the training room prepared for the sequence, Luna is sitting down with Theo in her arms ready to watch everyone train. 

 

She whispers into Theo's little ear and says, "You get to see how Daddy trains, Theo. You'll be like him someday too." Nora walks up to them and says, "You think you can handle doing this without us?" Luna nods and answers, "Sure, at least I have Theo here with me so he can see."

 

Theo squeals and Allura says to Shiro, "Are you ready, Shiro?" Shiro looked at Theo and nodded. Allura started the sequence.

 

The bot appears and Shiro prepares his tech arm and positions himself to fight, the bot charges towards him and Shiro does the same, he dodges nearly every move the bot makes and punches the bot causing it to get destroyed. 

 

Theo squealed and Luna smiled, Shiro stepped off and grabbed his son, Theyna steps up and looks at Allura. Theo laughed and Shiro looked nervous. 

 

Allura asks Theyna, "Are you ready, Theyna?" Theyna nods and answers, "I've been ready." Allura then says, "Alright, starting training sequence!" She starts the sequence and the bot appears in the room. 

 

It charges and Theyna flipped, she grabbed her blade and dodged it swings, she smirked and broke the bot's weapon. It's eyes glowing red, she gasped and it swung, knocking her down. She shook her head and rolled away. 

 

She jumped up and swung her blade, she threw it and it lodge in the bot's shoulder. She caught her breath but it charged. again. Shiro stood up and yelled, "Allura, stop it!!" Theyna yelled, "No!!" She slid using her blade to slice it's ankles. 

 

The bot fell and and Theyna swiped her hair back. Shiro sees Theyna destroy the bot all by herself, he was surprised about all this. Theo squeals in excitement and Allura laughs, "Looks like Theo loves seeing his mother fight."

 

Theyna smiles and walks out. She smirks and grabs Shiro's collar, "Never doubt the Grey Paladin." She kisses him and Theo laughs. Shiro smiles and Theyna grabs her son. Shiro kissed her cheek as Pidge walked up.

 

She prepares her bayard for the training sequence, she yells out, "I'm ready, Princess!" Allura nods and says, "Alright, starting training sequence now!"

 

The bot ran in and Pidge activated her bayard, the bot swung but Pidge slid under its arm and hooked it's ankles together. She pulled at the bot fell, Pidge jumped and grabbed a blade. She swiped it's neck and Pidge sighed.

 

Allura shouts at the mic, "Great job, Pidge!" Pidge gives her a thumbs up and walk out of the room, Hunk walks in with his cannon ready to to. 

 

Allura tells Hunk, "Get ready, Hunk. Starting training sequence, now!" Hunk sighs and the bot walks in. "Uh, I don't like this!" Allura shakes her head and says "Go Hunk!!" The bot charges and Hunk aimed his blaster. The bot ran and Hunk fired.

 

The bot tries to hit Hunk with its staff but he dodged quickly and shoots it across it's chest, Allura tells him through the mic, "Whoa, that was fast, Hunk. Good job!" 

 

Hunk rubs the back of his head and says, "Ha, thanks." He walks out of the room and Lance comes in, Allura asks him, "Ready, Lance?" Lance answers, "Aww, yeah!" Allura then replied, "Ok, starting training sequence now!"

 

The bot ran in and knocked Lance down before he could turn around, Lance groaned and grabbed his blaster. He shot it but missed.

 

The bot comes charging towards him again but Lance gets out of the way and shoots it from behind, luckily the shot didn't miss. 

 

Allura says through the mic, "Rough start, Lance. But you did good." Lance frowns and says, "Well, that sucks." He walks out and Nora comes in, she says to Allura, "I'm ready, princess." 

 

Allura responds and says, "Ok, let's begin." She looks at Luna and tells her, "Luna, come. You have to see this." 

 

Luna stands up and walks over to the screen to see Nora preparing herself for the training sequence, she talks through the mic and says, "Good luck, Nora. Do it for me and the babies!" Nora nods and says, "I will!" Allura smiles and shouts at the mic, "Starting training sequence now!"

 

Nora spun around and found 2 bots at stance, "Whoa! That's not fair!!" The first  bot charged and Nora sliced the first one with a sword, the second one charged and Nora dodged. 

 

Using the hilt of her sword, she sliced it's torso. She took heavy breaths as Allura said "Excellent job, Nora!" Nora poses and makes a peace sign, she then yells out, "Yeah, I'm the girl!" 

 

Allura laughs and looks to look to see Luna gone, she gasps and shouts, "Luna, where did you go? Aren't you gonna congratulate Nora?" She looks everywhere to find Luna, then Allura sees Luna in her wolf form spinning around like she's chasing her tail but this seems a bit different from before. 

 

She kneels down and asks her, "What's wrong, Luna?" Luna barks aggressively causing Allura to back away, she then runs out leaving Allura alone. 

 

That's when she's realized that Luna's in labor and starting to show nesting behavior, the pups are coming! She runs toward the mic and yells, "Nora, there's something wrong with Luna!" 

 

Nora widened her eyes and shouts, "What?! What's going on?" Allura answers, "The pups are coming!" Nora gasps in shock and says, "Oh, no! I'll be right there!"

 

Nora ran out and found Luna. She walked up to Luna and asked, "Lu, what's wrong?" Luna growled and Nora took a step back, Allura and Theyna were behind them with Pidge hiding behind Theyna. "Whoa, Luna! It's me!! Nora."

 

Luna growls at her aggressively and Pidge asks Allura, "What's wrong with her?" Allura answers, "She's in labor, and she needs to find a place to deliver her offspring." 

 

Theyna then says, "That explains why she's aggressive." Luna then runs away again, Nora tries to catch up to her but she wasn't fast enough.

 

Nora yelled, "Lu! Wait" Theyna stopped her and Nora said "Let me go!!" Theyna yelled back, "Hold on! Let me go find her! You forget that Galra and wolves share the same behaviors." 

 

Nora growled and Theyna showed her hand of purple skin. "I went into nesting too, let me find her." Nora finally sighed and said, "Fine, but you come get me when she is ready." Theyna nodded and caught up with Luna.

 

She tries to figure out where she could be, she checked from the control room to the lounge but she wasn't in either one of those rooms. 

 

Theyna walked down the hallway and hears a certain howl, she follows the howl and sees that Luna in her and Nora's room laying down in a couple of blankets she took from the bed, she howls again and pants heavily. 

 

Theyna sees that she's about to deliver, thinking quickly, she went to Allura and Nora and tells them, "She's in her room, she's about to deliver." 

 

Nora gasps and yells, "What, now?! Oh dear, I have to go help her." Allura grabs both of her shoulders and says, "Nora, calm down! Listen, I'll get Shiro, Coran and the others. Theyna, you stay and help Nora with Luna!" Theyna nods and says, "Right, come on Nora." Nora nods and follows Nora to the room, while Allura goes to get help.

 

Theyna and Nora run in. Nora rubs Luna's head and Theyna says. “I'm gonna check luna."

 

Theyna touches Luna's belly and rubs it, Nora asks her, "Is she having trouble pushing?" Theyna shakes her head and answers, "No, she's got contractions. It's a good thing she make your room as her nesting place." 

 

Nora adds, "But she's still in labor, she needs to deliver the pups!" Theyna looks at her and says, "I know, just tell Luna to keep breathing until Allura comes with help." 

 

Nora nods and replied, "Ok, Lu-lu, start breathing a few times." Luna pants a couple of times and Nora says, "Good girl, good girl. You can do this, okay?" Luna whimpers but Nora pets her head for comfort, then Allura comes back with Coran, Shiro, Lance, Keith, Matt, Hunk, and Pidge.

 

Theyna smiles and says, "I can feel one of them moving down, faster with each contraction." Allura nodded. Theyna asked Shiro, "He's asleep?" Shiro nodded and Allura said. "The first one's head is right there." Theyna shook her head and said "Luna, I need you to push." Luna pants faster and Nora asked, "Already?!" Theyna nodded and rubbed Luna's belly. Allura said "Come on Luna, the first one is right there."

 

Luna prepares to push the first pup out, she whimpers but she manages to get the pup out of her. 

 

It had dark blue fur like her, Theyna takes the pup out with a towel and says, "Here's pup #1." The little pup cries as Theyna cleans it and then puts it by Luna's belly so it can drink its mother's milk.

 

Nora laughed and Allura motioned Theyna over. Theyna shook head and asked, "Can we even do that? It's smaller than a human's?" Allura nodded and Theyna told Luna. 

 

"Luna, the next one is feet first so we're gonna try to turn it around." Luna panted faster and Nora said, "Calm down, Luna!" Allura shook her head and tried to turn the next pup around. 

 

Theyna helped and they turned it around. Allura smiled and said, "Okay Luna, just this one and the next one and you're done!" Luna panted and closed her eyes, she pushed the next pup and Allura smiled. This pup had blonde fur.

 

Nora gasps in amazement and says, "That one looks like me!" Theyna cleans it up with the towel causing to whimper loudly, she then puts it back with its sibling to drink her milk. 

 

Allura then tells Luna, "Alright, Luna. Just one more pup to go." Luna whimpers and Allura said, "That's weird. This one isn't coming down." Theyna checks and says, "Cause it's stuck." Nora asked, "Can't you move it?!" 

 

Theyna sighed and Allura asked, "Do you know how to?" Theyna shook her head and Keith said, "I do!" Keith walked up and guided Allura to pull the pup down, Allura nodded and she yelled, "Luna, one last time!" 

 

Luna pushed and the last pup fell in Theyna's arms. She laughed and said, "This one has grey fur." Nora laughed and Theyna cleaned the last pup up, she placed it by it's siblings and stood up.

 

Luna licks her three pups to get the remaining blood and sac mucus off, Nora begins to tear up and says, "Look at my little babies, I'm finally a mom!" 

 

Keith pets Luna's head and tells her, "Good job, Lu. You have triplet pups." The pups continue to drink their mother's milk and everyone comes in to see the newborn pups, Hunk looks in awe and says, "Aww, they're so adorable! Look at them." Matt then asks, "Which one is a girl?"

 

Nora looked at Theyna and she rolled her eyes. "The pup with dark blue fur is a girl." Nora smiled and Theyna hugged Shiro, Nora looked at her kids and just smiled. 

 

Allura smiled and saw Hunk's queasiness, Pidge laughed and Hunk said, "I might throw up." Theyna laughed and rubbed his back.

 

Nora then asks, "So, does this mean that the grey and blonde pups are boys?" Theyna nods and answers, "Yeah, they are." Lance walks in to see the three pups, he almost tears up but he manages to hold it back. 

 

He looks at Nora and Luna and asks, "What are you gonna name them?"

 

Nora shakes her head and looks at Luna. "I guess Luna had names ready." Theyna laughed and Pidge asked, "When the pups are done, will they shift with Luna?" Nora shrugged her shoulders and looked at Theyna and Keith. "Now I don't know that since my mother was human and my dad was Galra." 

 

Theyna said and Keith just shrugged his shoulders. Shiro tells her, "It would depend, the pups might become like a two year old child when they turn 8 weeks old." Nora raises an eyebrow and says, "That was the weirdest thing I've ever heard." Pidge steps in and adds, "I agree."

 

Theyna laughed and said, "It's normal in both Galra and wolf culture. Theo should be to get his claws when he reaches 10." Shiro shook his head and added, "Oh, how I can't wait." Theyna laughed and she heard Theo cry. 

 

She left and the blonde pup unlatched from Luna, Nora sighed and carefully picked up her son.

 

Nora looks at the blonde pup and says, "Hey, you little wolf man. Where are you going?" She puts the pup back to Luna with his siblings and drinks her milk once again, Theyna then tells her, "He has his mother's spirit, he wants to be wild and free just like her." 

 

Nora laughs and says, "I can tell. You know, I nearly forgot to name the pups me and Luna were thinking about." Coran asks her, "So, what are the names you and Luna thought about?" Theo looks at the pups and some tears fall. 

 

Theyna rocks him and says "Aww, baby don't cry. You still get mommy's and daddy's attention." Shiro smiled and put his hands on her waist. Nora looked. at the grey furred pup and answered, "Nikki or Lilian for a girl that's we we choose. and either Logan, Noah and I think Nathan for a boy."

 

Nora sighs and asks, "Theyna, how did you come up with Theo's name?' She smiled and answered, "It was my father's name. Theodore, but I liked the name Theo. So I put my place on it and used my grandfather's name, Alvenan, for Theo's middle name." Nora nodded and Shiro said, "Theo Alvenan Shirogane had the perfect ring to it."

 

Nora then thought of what to name the three pups, then she snapped her fingers and said, "I got it! I know what to name the pups!" Lance looks at her and asks, "Really? What are you gonna name them?" 

 

Nora answers, "The blue one's name is Lilian or Lily for short, the blonde one's name is gonna be Nathan and the grey one is Logan Jr. or LJ for short."

 

Theyna smiled and Nora laughed. "Those are nice names." Nora nodded and Theo yawned. Theyna smiled and Shiro said, "I'll go put Theo to bed and then me and you can finally have some alone time." Lance whistled and Theyna blushed, "Not like that!" Lance laughed and Shiro grabbed Theo and left, Nora laughed and Luna opened her eyes. 

 

She looks to see Nora and everyone around her, luckily, she didn't get aggressive. She lets everyone see her newborn pups already brought into the world, and Keith kneels beside Nora and says, "These pups are gonna be really special for you and Luna." 

 

Nora laughs and tells him, "I know they are, we're gonna teach them everything we both know so far." She pets Luna's head and asks her, "Isn't that right, Luna?" Luna barks in agreement, LJ latched out of Luna's nibble and crawls away but Keith managed to catch him and puts him back with Lili and Nathan.

 

Keith laughed and Lance said, "He just came out of the womb and he's already looking for an escape route." Theyna laughed and told Lance, "That's what Theo did, except he rolled." 

 

Matt laughed and Pidge shivered in disgust, Shiro walked back in and wrapped his arms around Theyna's waist. "You ready?" Theyna shook her head and laughed and Rocky ran in, he jumped on the bed and Theyna hold back tears. Shiro kissed them away and Nora asked, "What's wrong?" Theyna answered, "It just reminds me of when Rocky was their size."

 

Nora smiles and says, "Wow, I didn't know that." Theyna then tells her, "Yeah, he was like that when I first saw him, and it was the best thing I've seen." Theyna wipes her tears and Shiro hugs her from behind, Hunk then asks Nora, "How long is Luna gonna be in bed rest with her pups?" Nora answers, "About 8 weeks."

 

Shiro then says, "Let's give the family some time alone," Everyone nodded and left, Shiro closed the door after Rocky ran out, Theyna picked him up and kissed his head. "So what do you have in mind for this "alone time" while Theo is asleep?" Shiro smiled and kissed Theyna.

 

Meanwhile, in Nora and Luna's room, Nora pets Luna's head and tells her, "You're gonna be a great mother, Lu-lu. Do you think Logan is gonna be happy when he sees the pups?" 

 

Luna barks, meaning 'yes,' she yawns from everything that's happened and decides to go to sleep with her pups. Nora comes close to her and snuggles against her soft fur, she whispered, "Sleep tight, blue wolf and beautiful pups." She then rubs the top of her head and falls asleep on her.

 

Rocky ran in the lounge and Theyna followed, Shiro grabbed her hand and she asks, "Where are you taking me?" Shiro smiled and replied "Just you wait come on." Theyna smiled and looked in the lounge, she gasped and looked at Shiro. "Since we couldn't have a real wedding, I decided to make the dance you wanted." Theyna smiled and hugged Shiro. 

 

Shiro hugs her and prepares to turn on the music, he reaches his hand out to her and asks, "May I have this dance?" She smile and answers, "Yes." They come against next each other and start waltzing, Theyna smiles and puts her head on Shiro's chest. 

 

Shiro smiled and said, "I can't imagine my life without you." Theyna looked up and tucked a strand behind her ear. "This song reminds me of our Garrison days before Kerberos" Shiro nodded and she smiled, He looked in her eyes, "I thought I'd never remember you but when you were missing, that showed me that I was pushing my feelings down." 

 

Theyna blushed and added, "After everything, I was just scared. But now I have what I thought was impossible." Shiro kissed her forehead and added, "Nothing was impossible."

 

After the song ends, the couple stares at each other and blushes a little. Theyna then asks Shiro, "Is this your first time dancing?" Shiro answers, "Yeah, it was perfect." She kisses him and adds, "It was better like this than if we had a normal wedding." 

 

Shiro smiled and soon the couple heals squeals, Theyna laughs and Shiro looks at Hunk holding Theo. "He wanted his parents." Shiro nodded and grabbed his son. Theyna walked over and said, "And the moment is really complete. "

 

Theo squeals and Theyna laughs, she pinches his little cheek and says, "You really love me, don't you?" Shiro frowns and yells, "Hey, that's not fair!" Theyna snickers and says, "Sorry Shiro, looks like Theo is a Mama's boy."  Shiro smiled and kissed both their cheeks. 

 

Theo squeals and Theyna laughs. Shiro smiled and asked "Should we sleep here tonight?" Theyna looked at her son who made grabby motions to Shiro. "I'll take that as a yes." Shiro smiled and the family sat on the couch, he popped in a movie in the projector and wrapped his arm around Theyna. 

 

Theo was too interested in the movie to hear his parents share pecks of kisses, Theyna sighed and Shiro smiled. Theo yawns and falls asleep in his mother's arms, Theyna sees him asleep but decides to keep Theo sleeping on her shoulder.

 

Shiro smiled and said, "He's our little angel." Theyna smiled and Shiro added "Especially when you bleed during labor." Theyna nodded and said, "I was so scared." 

 

Shiro nodded and kissed her head. "But imagine him and all the other kids becoming next generation Voltron, he'd make an amazing Paladin." Shiro nodded and stroked Theo's little tuff of hair. "But now let's focus on keeping him safe from your brother." Theyna nodded and yawned. Shiro kissed her lips and she fell asleep.

 

Meanwhile in Keith and Lance's room, Lance rubs Keith's baby belly causing him to laugh, and he says, "That tickles, Lance! Stop!" Lance snickers and replied, "Come on, I want to give the baby a little tickle." Keith sighs and tells him, "I know that." 

 

He sits down on the bed and asks Lance, "Do you think Luna and Nora are gonna be great mothers?" Lance sits next to Keith and answers, "Of course they will, it's something they've always wanted. And I know we'll be good parents too." 

 

Keith asks, "You think so?" Lance smiles and answers, "Yeah, now let's get some sleep. We've had enough for today." They come into the bed and snuggles next to each other, Lance caresses Keith's cheek and whispers into his ear, "Good night, mi corazon." 

 

Keith laughs and says, "Good night, Lance." Then, Lance kisses Keith's forehead and falls asleep with Keith snuggling with him.


	16. Chapter Fifteen. Pt.2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

The next morning. Keith woke up feeling the kicks and he wakes Lance up, "Lance wake up. The she’s kicking." Lance opened his eyes and asked, "Really?" Keith nodded and Lance put his hand on the Keith's belly. 

 

Keith laughed and Lance said, "Wow, she's definitely my daughter." Keith laughed and Lance asked, "Wanna see if anyone else is up?" Keith nodded and the couple stood up, they checked the lounge and saw both Shiro and Theyna asleep but Theo played with Rocky.

 

Lance looks in awe and says, "Awww, Theo is finally playing with Rocky." Keith asks him, "What if they wake them up?" Lance laughs and says, "It doesn't matter, at least Theo and Rocky are finally getting along."

 

Theo sees them and squeals, Lance shushes Theo and picks him up. "Don't make so much noise." Theo grabbed Lance's nose, Keith smiled and Rocky ran to the kitchen. Lance walks out and they walk to the kitchen. 

 

Hunk is right there with Pidge and Matt, Theo smiles and nibbles in his fist. Matt quirked, "Wouldn't Theyna be mad?" Lance shook his head and answered, "She doesn't have to know." Matt laughed and Pidge grabbed Theo.

 

Pidge asks Keith, "Where's Luna and Nora?" Keith answers, "They could be sleeping still." Lance then says, "Don't worry about them right now, let's have breakfast first."

 

Matt feeds Theo a bottle and Lance smiles. Hunk gave everyone their food. and Pidge sighs. "Thanks Hunk." Hunk smiles and replies, "Anytime." Rocky sits in Allura's seat and gets a bowl of goop. Keith smiles and while everyone is eating Shiro runs in, "Have you seen-  Oh never mind." Lance laughed and Shiro yelled, "I found him, babe!" Shiro sighed and walked in and said, "We were freaking out, Theo wasn't in Theyna's arms when I woke up." Lance smiled and said, "That's because he was  playing with Rocky while you two got some much needed rest."

 

Theyna comes in and sees Theo being fed by Matt, she sighs in relief and says, "Thank goodness, I almost had a heart attack!" Matt gives Theo to Theyna and tells her, "Just be careful on where you take him next time." 

 

Theyna sighs and says, "I will, I promise." Shiro then looks around and sees that Nora and Luna are not here, he asks Keith, "Where's Luna and Nora?" Keith answers, "They could still be in their room, sleeping."

 

Theyna smiled and added, "As normal, sleep is somewhat vital to a mother and her young." Rocky barks and Theo laughs. "Since when Theo doesn't cry with Rocky?" Lance answered, "While you two were asleep, Theo was playing with Rocky." 

 

Theyna smiles and looks at Theo. "My babies!" Lance laughed and Shiro yawned. Soon, Hunk gave the couple their food and Shiro said, "Thank you Hunk, I need this after running all over looking for the little rascal." Theyna smiled and Shiro kissed her. 

 

Pidge groaned and yelled, "There are children at the table! Myself included!!" Keith laughed.

 

Shiro blushed and Nora walked in. Keith sees her and says, "Good morning, Nora. How's Luna?" Nora answers, "She's fine, she still has about 8 weeks for her pups to grow." Pidge smiles and tell her, "Well, that's good news."

 

Nora smiled and looked at Shiro and Theyna. "Thanks for waking me up." Theyna rolls her eyes and responds "Just wait till triplets start crawling away." Shiro laughed and saw Theo trying to grab Rocky's nose.

 

The little baby giggles while grabbing his nose and Shiro laughs at what he sees and says, "Theo, don't pull on Rocky's nose. That's not nice." He takes his son away from Rocky and Nora says, "Looks like your son is finally getting along with Rocky." Theyna nods and responds, "Yeah, my babies are finally loving each other!"

 

Nora laughed and Theo squealed,  Theyna laughed and Rocky jumped in her lap. Nora crossed her arms and sat down. "So do tell us what the Space Parents did for their ‘Alone Time?’"

 

Shiro blushes but tells Nora, "Well, since we couldn't have a wedding, me and Theyna had our first dance and then we watched a movie." Lance looked at them and Nora said, "Not what I was expecting but alright." Theyna blushed and Lance said "I expected them to-" "I AM A CHILD!" Pidge yelled and Keith laughed.

 

Everyone also laughs and then Allura and Coran walks in, she tells the Paladins, "Good morning, everyone. What's so funny?"

 

Lance wiped his eyes and answered "I thought Theyna and Shiro spent their alone ba-" "CHILD!!" Pidge yelled and Allura laughed. Nora laughed and Theo squealed, Pidge looked around and said,  "This is bad for my health and brain." Theyna caught her breath and said, "We love you Pidge."

 

Allura snickers and then says, "Of course we do, now Paladins, let's enjoy our breakfast." She sits down and Hunk gives her her food, she tells him, "Thank you, Hunk." 

 

Hunk nods and goes to his seat, Allura looks to see that Luna is missing. She asks Nora, "How's Luna doing, Nora?" Nora answers, "She's okay, she'll be back in about 8 weeks."

 

Allura nodded and smiled. Shiro burped Theo and the infant spit up. Lance laughed and Shiro sighed, Theyna smiled and looked at Theo. "He's smiling!!" Nora laughed and Allura smiled. She then looks at Lance and Keith and asks them, "Have you guys thought about what to name your baby daughter?"

 

Lance shook his head and Keith nodded. Allura said "You two have very different answers." Lance looked and asked, "What have you come up with?" 

 

Keith smiled and answered, "Mariana Olivia McClain-Kogane." Lance smiled and Theyna said, wiping the spit up from Shiro's shirt. "That's a beautiful name. Why isn't this coming out?" Theo laughed and Pidge smiled.

 

Hunk laughs and says, "Looks like it's not easy being a parent." Shiro frowns and tells him, "You think?"

 

Allura laughs and Nora says, "Well, Shiro was natural Space Dad." She laughed and Theyna sighed. "That is not coming out." Shiro looked at his son and asked, "Why do you do this to Dada?" Theo blew a spit bubble and Keith awed.

 

Nora also awes and finishes her breakfast, she then asks Hunk, "Hunk, is there some leftover goo? I have to give some to Luna so she can eat." Hunk nods and answers, "Of course, I'll go get you some." 

 

He gets up from his chair and walks over to the kitchen to give Nora some leftovers for Luna, Cora asks her, "Is Luna gonna come back after 8 movements?" Nora answers, "If you mean weeks, yeah. She'll be back when her pups are grown and healthy, but you should see how they look when they're 4 weeks old."

 

Keith smiled and Hunk gave Nora a bowl of space goop, she smiled and walked out. She comes inside the room to see Luna awake and we'll still feeding her pups milk, Nora kneels down and says, "Morning, Luna. How'd you sleep?" 

 

Luna barks twice as a way saying, 'I slept good', Nora puts the bowl of goop beside Luna and says, "I got this for you, you need to eat to keep your energy up." Luna barks which means 'Thank you' and starts to eat the goop Nora gave her, Nora looks at her triplet pups and awes, "Hi, kids! Have you been good with Mommy?" 

 

Lili latches out of Luna's nipple and tries to crawl toward the sound but Luna grabs her with her mouth and puts the dark blue pup with her siblings, Nora laughs and says, "Lili, don't try to run away. You're still not ready to come out and explore yet."

 

Nora smiled and kissed Luna's head, Luna ate and Nora sighed. Theyna poked her head in and asked, "Hey Goldie Locks, you coming?" Nora smiled and nodded, she kissed Luna and said, "I'll be back Lu-Lu." 

 

Luna barked and Nora left with Theyna. Theyna covered her arms and Nora asked "Something wrong?" Theyna shook her head and avoided Nora's gaze. Nora can tell that she's lying so she says, "Theyna, don't lie to me." Theyna still avoids her and says, "There's nothing wrong, it's fine." Nora frowns and says, "Don't be like Luna, just tell me what's going on."

 

Theyna walked further away but Nora grabbed her arm, she saw burning patches of purple skin and scars. Theyna shook her head and Nora just looked at the skin, Theyna tried to pull back but Nora's grip tightened. 

 

Nora looks back at Theyna and asks her, "You didn't tell Shiro?" Theyna shakes her head and answers, "No, I haven't. It's been getting worse, I don't know what to do!"

 

Nora shook her head and looked at the patches. "They get worse. That's why I haven't been holding Theo lately." Nora let go of her arm and said "How long?" Theyna looked down and she yelled "How long Theyna?!"

 

Theyna looks down and answers, "Since I gave birth to Theo, the patches started to get worse." Nora then asks, "Why didn't you tell Shiro?" Theyna answers, "Because I didn't want him to see him as something my brother is: a monster. And I don't want the same for Theo." 

 

Nora grabs both her shoulders and yells, "Don't you say that, you're not a monster. Shiro and Theo are your family and they'll always accept you for who you are, he did say that he'll help you protect Theo from Thaddeus. And they're not the only ones in this, we all are. I would do the same for Luna and the triplets, even Lance for Keith! We can help you get through this, do you trust me?"

 

Theyna sighed and added, "Let me go." Nora shook her head and asked "Do you trust me?!" Theyna let her claws come out and Nora took a step back, she ran away and Nora gave chase. She stopped and caught her breath. Nora shook her head and ran to find Shiro and Allura.

 

She runs to the control room to see Shiro with Allura and Cora, she goes up to them and yells out, "Shiro, Theyna need help!" Shiro raises an eyebrow and asks her, "Why, what's wrong?" She answers, "I saw purple patches on her arms and they seem to be getting worse, I tried to help her but she almost attacked me and ran off!"

 

Shiro looked at her and asked, “What do you mean, she would've told me!" Nora shook her head, "She's scared about you and Theo." Shiro ran out and Allura followed, Nora sighed and ran after the pair. 

 

She saw the pair in hanger and Shiro asked, "Did she leave?" Nora answered "I doubt it." Shiro sighed and said, "I want you and Lance to look in the castle while Allura and I will look outside." Nora sighed and ran off. 

 

Shiro shook his head and said, "Why?" Allura put her hand and answered, "She just has fear." Shiro sighed and walked outside the castle. 

 

Nora found Lance with Theo and sighed, Theo smiled and Nora hated to ask Lance, "Can you help me find Theyna?" Lance looked at her and asked, "What happened?" Nora shook her head and answered, "I'll explain later." Lance gave Theo to Pidge and ran with Nora.

 

While running down the hallway, Lance asks her, "What's going on with Theyna?" Nora answers, "There were purple patches on her arms, she didn't tell Shiro because she was scared for him and Theo. She almost attacked me when I tried to help her but ran off instead." 

 

Lance stops in shock and shouts, "What?! That's why she ran off?" Nora nods and answers, "Yes, we need to make sure she doesn't run off again like last time."

 

Lance nods and says, "I think I know where she went." Nora asked "Where?" Lance smiled and answered, "Follow me." Nora did so and the pair were outside. 

 

Lance ran past Allura and ran to a small Altean lake Theyna always loved, it was far away from the castle and Lance saw her. Nora stopped running and saw Theyna looking into the lake, Lance sighed and walk by her. 

 

Theyna looked at her arms as the patches burned. She looked at Lance and she stood up. Lance said, "Don't' run!!" Theyna looked at Lance to Shiro, he walked by  Lance and stood by him.

 

He walks up to Theyna and says, "Theyna, just come and let's talk about this." Theyna shakes her head and yells, "No, don't come near me! I don't want to hurt you!" Shiro stops a few feet away from her and says, "Listen, I know you're scared but just let me help you."

 

She shakes her head and says, "No! I'll hurt you and Theo!" Shiro shakes his head and says, "No, I love you for who you are and I don't want you to be scared." Theyna opens her hand and Shiro sees the patches, Nora held her breath and Lance looks at this. 

 

Shiro takes a few more steps towards her, Theyna looks at Shiro as he says,"Give me your hand." She slowly places her palm in his.

 

Shiro pulls her towards him and says, "Theyna, I love you as of who you are. You're nothing like Thaddeus or any of the other Galra, you're still you. I want Theo to have his mother's love and compassion, and I want the same thing as you. Don't you?" Theyna nods and says, "Yes, I really do." Shiro hugs her and says, "Then, come back to us, I'm not letting you run off again. Not ever."

 

Theyna cried and gripped Shiro's shirt, she fell in his arms and Nora looked at this. She looked at Lance and said "Go find Theo." Lance walked and ran, Nora crossed her arms and Shiro said, "There's always been a reason why I married you, kissed you and wanted a family with you. You were the one thing I needed after everything, you saved me." Theyna looked at him and he saw her flashing violet-gold eyes, Lance walked out with Pidge and a happy Theo. Shiro smiled at his son.

 

He gets Theo from Pidge and shows him to Theyna, he then says, "See? Isn't this what you've always wanted?" Theyna nods as she sees Theo. He gives the baby to Theyna and he squeals happily at his mother, she tears up but managed to wipe her tears away, she then tells Theo, "I'm so sorry I left you, Theo. I was trying to protect you." Shiro puts his hand on her shoulder and tells her, "Don't worry, at least he knows you love him."

 

Shiro kissed her lips and she sighed. "My mother wanted this. She never found it. But I finally have her dream." Shiro smiled and Theo squealed, "And you have it. You'll never lose me or Theo." Theyna smiled and said "I love you Takashi." Shiro smiled replied "Everyday I love you even more than ever."

 

Nora continues watching this touching moment, she nearly tears up but wipes her eye and says, "Nothing breaks my heart just to see this wonderful family moment." Shiro laughs, takes Theyna's hand and asks Theyna, "Are you ready to come back?" Theyna nods and answers, "Yeah, I'm ready." Theo squeals which made Theyna and Shiro smile and he then says, "Ok, let's go."

 

Everyone walks back and Theyna smiles. The couple walk into their room and Theyna sits on the bed, with her sleep son on her shoulder. Shiro smiled and said, "He takes after you, his sense of humor, his eyes, I can see you in them and his smile reminds me of you." Theyna blushed and Shiro sat with her. "Never doubt why I fell for you. Actually, during the training simulator group 1 when you had me in a headlock." Theyna laughed and asked "That's when you fell for me?"

 

Shiro nods and answers, "Yeah, it was pretty funny." Theyna laughs and says, "It was."

 

Shiro kissed her and added, "But I wouldn't change this for the universe." Theyna smiled and laced her fingers with Shiro's. Shiro brought her hand to his lips and kissed her wedding band. 

 

She smiled and Rocky came in. He jumped on the bed and Shiro added, "Plus, seeing you loving Rocky from the Garrison made me realize that I am a blind man." Theyna laughed and added, "Yes, you are." She stood up and put Theo in his little bassinet made by Coran, she laid back down and Shiro laid down, looking at her face. 

 

He stroked her cheek and said, "You're a beautiful masterpiece somehow I was lucky to have." Theyna smiled and closed her eyes. Shiro sighed and closed his,  Rocky curled into a ball and fell asleep. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. People Keith never had at the Garrison. With Team Voltron, everything was normal or at least Space normal. One day Keith's Garrison team finds him and secrets get revealed, feelings get told and pilots get lost. What will happen if one secret destroys the whole team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

**_Epilogue (17 Years Later)_ **

 

Shiro sighed and asked his wife, “Where are those two?” Theyna laughed and answered, “They’re probably still asleep.” Shiro sighed and said into the mic connected to the Shirogane siblings room, “ Theo Alvenan Shirogane and  Valentina Ultena Shirogane, get up!!” Theo rubbed his eyes and yelled back, “We’re up Dad!!” 

 

Theo chucked his sheets off and walked to his sister’s bed, he kicked her arm and rubbed his eyes. Val woke up and rubbed her arm. “Ow! That hurt, Theo!" Theo laughed and said, “Only way to wake you up.” 

 

Val rolled her violet eyes and stood up. “Come on, mom and dad want us.” Val sighed and walked out with her brother. 

 

Val yawns and Theo commented, “Slept late, Sleeping Beauty?” Val flipped Theo off and added, “Fuck off!” Theo laughed and said “Love you too.” The siblings walked in the kitchen to see their parents making out, with their mom sitting on the counter and their dad between her legs. 

 

Val groaned and said, “There are two children in your presence now!!” Shiro pulled back and Theo said, “We’re only seventeen and six-” 

 

“I don’t want to see my parents making out!!” Val said as Shiro stepped “Good now that you’re up, we should eat breakfast. You’ll need your strength for today?” Before Theo could ask, Val cut in, “Dad, it is fucking Seven in the morning!!” 

 

Theo rolled his eyes and said “Relax, you got your sleep.” Val glared at her brother and Theyna stepped in. “Okay! How about we eat breakfast?!”  Shiro smiled and nodded. 

 

Theo asked, “But, what is happening today?” Shiro answered, “You’ll see.” Theo, Val and Shiro walked to the table and Theyna came in with plates of Space Goop. 

 

Val sighed and asked, “Where’s everyone?” Theyna smiled and answered, “I think Mariana is up with the twins. Maricela’s been sick for a while now.” Theo rolled his eyes and added, “And the troublesome trio?” Theyna smiled and also answered, “I believe they’re still asleep.” 

 

Val sighed and soon, Matt, Pidge and Hunk walked in with a older Rocky with them. Theo smiled and petted the old lab’s head. “Hey, Boy, still excited to see us become Paladins?” Rocky pants and barks. 

 

Theyna sighed and Matt said, “You know he has like a few weeks left?” Theyna shook her head and replied, “Don’t remind me again, Allura confirmed that last week.” Matt nodded and Hunk went into the kitchen. 

 

Val smiled at her dog and said, “He’s been fighting to see that.” Theo smiled and soon Mariana walked in, her dark brown hair in a messy bun and her blue eyes drowned in sleep. 

 

Theo asked her, “How is it taking care of your little brother and sister?” Mariana sighed and sat down, “It is Hell.” Theo laughed and said, “How do you think I survived living with Val?” Val glared at her brother and yelled, “We are one year apart!!” 

 

Pidge looks at them and says, “Come on, you guys. Let’s just enjoy this and wait for everyone else.” The trio nodded and added, “Yes Aunt Pidge.”

 

Everyone eats when Theo asks, “Can you please tell us what’s happening today?” Theyna shook her head and added, “That is a surprise.” Mariana looked at her aunt and asked, “What does it involve!?!” Theyna laughed and answered, “Just wait, Mariana.” 

 

Nora and Luna walk in with the triplets with them, Lily yawned as she put her dark blue hair in a bun. Nora said “Morning everyone.” Theo, Val, and Mariana smiled at their aunts and replied “Morning!” Nathan slid into a chair as LJ sat next to his sister. 

 

LJ looked at Theyna and asked, “Aunt Theyna, can you please tell us what’s happening today because mom won’t tell us.” Theyna laughed and Shiro answered, “That's because it's for you guys and you'll have to wait." 

 

LJ sighed and Nathan said, “Don’t worry little bro.” LJ Looked at his brother and said, “You’re just five minutes older than me.” Nathan laughed and Lily said “I’m like ten minutes than both of you.” Nora laughed. 

 

Theyna smiles and says, “Uncle Shiro is right, you all will have to wait for this surprise. Do I make myself clear?” The teens nodded and Allura and Coran walked in. 

 

Shiro nods and asks Mariana, “Where’s Keith and Lance?” Mariana shivered and answered “You really don’t want to know.” Val looked at her cousin and said, “Gross!” Mariana nodded and added, “I really regret doing that.” 

 

Theo laughed and Keith walked in with a bubbly one year old Maricela Sophia McClain. Theyna smiled and asked, “How’s she’s doing?” Keith shook his head and kissed his daughter’s pale skinned forehead, he pushed back some of her black hair as her blue eyes were half-lidded. 

 

“Poor thing, she’s still sick.” Lance walked in with the couple’s only son, Manuel Jesús McClain. Lance kissed his eldest daughter’s forehead and said, “Good morning!” Mariana looked at both of her parents and asked, “Are we gonna acknowledge the fact I caught you two boning?!” 

 

Lance blushed and answered, “You weren't supposed to see that."  Mariana looked at her brother’s violet eyes and yelled, “Well, I wouldn't if didn't mistake my dorm room for you and Dad's and now I'm scarred for life after seeing it!"  

 

Lance laughed and said, “Yep, you have your father’s stubbornness.” Mariana crossed her arms and said,  “You think?” Keith laughed and said “He’s right. You look like him but you have my heart.” 

 

Lance laughed and Shiro smiled. Val looked at her cousin. “Mariana I feel you, I’ve walked in on mom and dad at least once or twice.” Theo laughed and Theyna said, “So, it looks like everyone ate, you guys ready?” The teens nodded and Theyna smiled. “Okay, come on. Follow me and uncle Shiro.” 

 

Everyone walked out and the Shirogane siblings walked beside their parents, Val asked, “Mom, Dad, where are taking us?" Theyna smiled and answered, “Remember when you two were little and we found you two by a door that I didn’t want you all by?” The siblings nod and Shiro says, “Today’s the day where we show you what was behind that door.” 

 

Mariana walked up and Pidge managed to open the door. Theo ran in with Nathan and the pair stopped in front of the Lions of Voltron. 

 

Theo turns around and asks Shiro, “Are those the Lions of Voltron you and Mom have told us about?" Shiro nods and adds, “But now, they’re for the next generation Voltron.” 

 

Val looks up and Keith says “For a long time, we fought great battles with these lions and now it’s time to show the universe it’s new fighters.” 

 

Mariana walked to Blue and said, “These are amazing! The tech on these look so advanced!” Lance smiled and said “I had so many near death experiences with Blue, your father nearly killed me when I was better." 

 

Mariana laughed and Theo asked, “But why us?” Shiro answered “Because it has been going on for 10,000 years. We became the next generation after the previous Paladins came down, and now that you kids are old enough to become Paladins, the lions will choose you to become their new pilots.” 

 

Theyna smiled and added, “Each lion has it's own set of unique abilities. The lion will know it's rightful pilot.”  Val nodded and Mariana asked “So there has to be six Paladins here to be able to form Voltron?” Theyna nodded and the triplets walked up. 

 

Everyone looked at Theo as he touched the Black Lion’s paw. It’s eyes glowed and it stood at a stance. Theo smiled and Nora commented, “ J ust as I predicted. First born Shirogane takes after his father.” Luna says, “I guess it does run in the family.” 

 

Mariana walked around until the Green Lion’s eyes glowed and it stanced with the Black lion. Mariana smiled and looked at her parents, “This is awesome!!” Lance laughed and Nathan touched the Blue Lion’s paw. 

 

It’s eyes glowed and it also stanced with the rest. LJ walked to the Yellow Lion and did the same, it stanced and he smiled. Nora smiled and said, “Awesome LJ!”

 

Lily smiled and touched the Red Lion’s paw, it’s eyes glowing and stanced. Lily smiled and Luna smiled. Theyna looked at her daughter and asked, “Something wrong, Val?” Val shook her head and said, “I can’t do this!!” Before running out the room, Shiro shouted “Val, Val, Valentina!!” 

 

Theyna shakes her head and said to her husband. “I got this.” She ran after Val and stopped at her room. Val was on her bed with her face against her knees. Theyna sat by her and asked, "Val, can you tell me what's wrong?” Val shook her head and Theyna said, “Please Val.” 

 

Val wiped her eyes ad said, “I can’t be a Paladin.” Theyna asked, “But why not?” Val sighed and answered, “What if Thaddeus finds just me or my skin shifts or-” Theyna cut her off. “That can’t stop you. With Voltron, a Black Paladin needs their Grey Paladin to make them stronger and the opposite to make them wiser.” 

 

Val looked at her mom and Theyna said “When I got pregnant with you, it was because of a sex pollen but that's different. Anyway, when Allura showed me that scan, I was scared to death, your brother was still little and your dad wasn’t ready for another child. We almost got divorced. But the day I held you, guts and all, I fell in love with those big violet eyes. You dad looked at you and said ‘She’ll do great things.’ I knew and I don’t regret going through all that pain to bring you here.” 

 

Val looked her mom and asked, “You don’t?” Theyna shook her head and added, “Never! I loved you from the first kick. I remember too. It was Lance’s birthday and you dad put a pink ribbon around my belly and that’s when you kicked our hands. I cried and you dad just talked to you for awhile. Your brother kicked when it was late at night and I was up waiting for your dad to come back from a mission. I sat up all night and when he got back and I hugged your dad and that’s when Theo kicked me. I fell in love with both of you from the start. Just you two kicking made me know that I had made a life.” Val smiles and hugs Theyna. “Thanks mom.” Theyna smiled and kissed her daughter’s head. 

 

Theyna showed Val her purple arm and said, “Besides, when you were born, I saw the patches but I didn’t know that you could’ve shifted them like me.” Val smiled and asked “Dad told me you almost died when we were born.” Theyna nodded and said “My uterus was damaged in a fight with Thaddeus, Allura told me it was impossible that I would carry a baby to term. When Theo was born, it ruptured and I lost so much blood. Then you were born, your placentia tore itself from my uterus. Causing me to lose more blood and Allura had to take you out by C-Section. Your dad got no sleep looking after me and you two. We were fighting during that whole pregnancy and the birth made him realize that family was well us.” Val sighed and Theyna stood up. 

 

Val stood up and Theyna said “Come on, the team needs their Grey Paladin.” Val smiled and ran out. Theyna laughed and followed behind. 

 

They walk in and Val touches Grey’s paw. It’s eyes glowed and it stanced. Everyone looked at her in shock and Theo yelled. “ Awe hell yeah Val!” She smiled at her mom and looked at Grey. Shiro kissed his wife and he said to the teens.“This is what the team stood for. Trust and Dynamics.” Theo smiled and put his hand out. “For Team Voltron?” 

 

Val and Mariana put there hands in and said “Now and forever.” Theo looked at the triplets and they put their hands in. Theo smiled and looked at his parents. “Today we form Voltron!!” Everyone smiled and yelled “For Voltron!!” 

 

The new Paladins entered their new lions and Theo said “Alright, we get one shot at this. Are we ready to form?!” Everyone nodded and Theo said “Great, now let’s form Voltron!” 

 

The teens formed the robot on first try and Lance asked, “How come that never happened to us?” Shiro sighed and answered “They have experience bonding and fighting with each other.” Nora adds, “And plus, they are like siblings all together.” 

 

Theyna nodded and said, “ Thank you Nora and Luna.” Luna asked, “For what?” Shiro smiled and answered “For coming here all those years ago.” Theyna nodded and added, “Without you, me and Shiro would've been just Paladins and nothing more.” Nora laughed and said “Don’t thank us for that. This was meant to happen from the start.” 

 

Luna smiles and says, “It was pretty rough at first but we pulled through, and we even had Keith as our ace pilot back at the Garrison.”  Nora nodded and said “Plus, we wouldn’t have learned what behind those helmets if we hadn’t come here.” 

 

Hunk and Pidge laughed with Allura. Matt walked to Theyna and said, “Plus, I would still be with the Rebels if Theyna hadn’t come and saved me.” Theyna smiled and hugged her best friend. Coran looked at formed Voltron and said “They will make great fighters.” Allura smiled and asked “You think so Coran?” The man answered “I know so, princess.” Rocky stood by his mother and she rubbed his back. “Oh Rocky, I loved you from the start. I can’t imagine how life will be without you.” Rocky barked and laid down. Shiro sighed and Theyna smiled as Rocky looked at the robot. 

 

Keith smiled as Maricela fell asleep on his shoulder. Lance kissed his baby’s foreheads and said, “But now we can finally relax.” Shiro nodded and added, “Besides Zarkon has another thing coming to them.” 

 

Everyone nodded and Nora said, “It didn't matter how we became who we are, new team just with the same goal.” Everyone nodded and watched the kids walk out the lions. Everyone smiled at the legacy they’re giving to these new fighters and reliving their past to only think. “ _ How did I become this lucky? _ ” 

 

The smiles on the new Paladins faces left hope for the universe getting a brand new chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, Che1seaLovesYouAll here! I'm finally doing my second writing collaboration with GamerGeek7875, she loved my OCs and now they're in a fic! 
> 
> Now the team somehow blame them for Theyna running away and now they have to find out how to bring her back. 
> 
> Find out how they're gonna do it next chapter!
> 
> Our Tumblrs: @che1sea-xiao-long and @hellobookgeekforlife


End file.
